El hilo rojo del destino
by kuroidono2
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar pero nunca se romperá. ¿Y qué pasa si es el "amor de tu vida" el que pareciera decidir cortar con ello? ¿Podrá el amor ser más fuerte? (TSUXSANXKARL) Advertencia: puede contener temas "M"
1. Juventud en éxtasis

Capítulo 1: Juventud en éxtasis.

**Destino: Brasil. **

Una hermosa joven de cabellos cortos y flequillo adornando su cara afilada de complexión delgada, miraba por (tal vez) 10ma vez el folleto del tour del país al que iba a visitar sólo 3 días…Sí…solo 3 días…contando el día en que llegaría; su dinero no le daba para más días como hubiese querido, además, la Federación Deportiva no podía apoyarla siendo que ella quería ser Médico Deportiva; ellos solo podían apoyar en algunos papeleos pero hasta ahí. Apretó el objeto en sus manos, arrugándolo ligeramente…El folleto consistía en ir a la Universidad de Sao Paulo para ver la posibilidad de hacer uno o dos años de intercambio universitario como asistente médico deportivo….a su vez aprovechar el viaje para ir a verle, como recomendación por parte de Yukari que le incitaba a hacerlo. Y no es que le desagradaba la idea…verle le emocionaba mucho tanto a ella como a él.

Han pasado tres años…claro que continuaban en comunicación; siempre había un mensaje, video llamadas, mensajes de voz para desearse buenos días…aún así las conversaciones últimamente se habían hecho menos frecuentes debido a que el chico estaba ocupado. ¿Estaría haciendo bien en ir a verle también? Habían quedado de verse en el campo de fútbol donde entrenaba el chico y como estaría un día antes de su entrevista_…__**¡A quién engañas!**__**Lo hiciste de tal forma para poder verle antes también**_, su entrevista era un día después antes de regresar a Japón…¿Y si no iba?

"_**Tonterías, claro que estará**__"_, pensaba la chica feliz…a lo mejor eran los nervios. La noticia sabía que le había gustado al capitán. Desde el momento en que le dijo que iría a Brasil para ir a la Universidad a una entrevista presencial hizo que el chico le mandara mensajes de audio felicitándola y diciéndole lo muy feliz que se encontraba porque ella fuese por sus sueños, adicional de que estarían compartiendo más tiempo juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

.- Estaré yendo por finales del próximo mes, es la cita más cercana que me dieron…- le decía una Sanae desde su habitación recostada en su cama.

_.- "Te ayudaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo logres, Sanae".- le decía el chico del otro lado del teléfono—"No sabes como ansío que te digan que sí"- _

.- En ese caso, ¿pudiera pedirte que me escoltes a la Universidad el día de la entrevista?- le respondía la castaña.

.- _"Será todo un placer"_.-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Siempre sonreía al recordar aquello…¿Cómo es que se dieron las cosas entre ellos? Se preguntarán…Recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer…

**FLASHBACK**

_Eran pocos los días para terminar las clases en Nankatsu y empezar la preparatoria, ella se había esforzado para entrar a Nankatsu al igual que el resto de sus amigos y amigas…Ishizaki junto con Urabe eran de los pocos que habían quedado en lista de espera, aunque sabía que eventualmente terminarían en la misma institución junto con ellos (y había qué mencionarlo, entre Yukari y él se estaba empezando a notar indicios de gustarse uno con el otro, solo que eran algo orgullosos para admitirlo). Todos…excepto uno. Excepto él que se había robado su corazón desde que estaban en primaria. _

_Siempre lo había visto como un día muy lejano el día en que se iría a cumplir sus sueños a Brasil y convertirse en un jugador profesional…¿Será admiración? Definitivo. ¿Cada cuando te encuentras con alguien con metas tan claras en la vida? Suspiró mirando por la ventana del avión, se había alargado tanto que comenzaba a desesperarle (o tal vez era porque deseaba llegar tan pronto sea posible y encontrarse con él). _

_Y antes de la partida de Tsubasa, habían tenido una conversación….una bastante importante y siempre que la recordaba le ocasionaba entre felicidad y nostalgia…Kanda, un chico de Nankatsu, el cual ahora estaba en competencias para ser el mejor boxeador del país, había retado al capitán para debatirse en duelo por ella. En un principio se había molestado muchísimo con el castaño de cabellos rizados, ¿cómo se iba a involucrar ella en ésas situaciones? _

_1.- Ella NO era un premio, verla como "objeto" la hizo molestar bastante ante lo que Kanda intentaba hacer, además, ella había sido muy clara desde el principio: No quería salir con él._

_2.- Tsubasa estaba ocupado entrenando. Ella como manager del equipo sabía cuales eran las prioridades de los chicos en los clubs. El que Tsubasa fuese a un duelo, no solo haría perder su posición en el equipo._

_Y se equivocó pese a eso; su corazón se había acelerado cuando vio al chico llegar y cumplir con el duelo del boxeador el cual, el segundo terminó muy mal…Lo interesante de todo es que el capitán decía cosas como inverosímiles: __**"no voy a perderte Sanae", **__y aunque también el chico recibió una paliza, ella había corrido a abrazarlo, socorrerlo para cuidar sus heridas como solía hacerlo en los partidos._

_.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Tsubasa?-_

_.- Dejé el club de fútbol…- le dijo murmurando cuando la chica le daba un pañuelo que encontró de su mochila para que se limpiara._

_Sin embargo él la observó… _

_.- Sanae…no puedo pedirte que me esperes como tampoco puedo pedirte que me acompañes…por lo pronto…Yo te amo, Sanae Nakazawa.- _

_Esas palabras quedaron marcadas, grabadas en el interior de su corazón siendo el principal motivo por el cual sonriera como una estúpida cada vez que lo recordara. Aún así con el paso del tiempo, ¿no crees que debería ser tiempo para seguir adelante? Posiblemente, como sea, ello no ocurría, seguía absorta ante la idea de poder verle una vez más._

_Había también otro hecho importante que no podía hacerlo a un lado: __él no quería despedirse de nadie__…como iba a iniciar una vida solo en otro país, en otro continente, deseaba retirarse en silencio, exceptuándola a ella. _

_.-"Sentí que debía decírtelo al menos a ti".- le dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono—"Deseo que seas muy feliz Sanae".- le dijo el chico antes de colgar dejando a la chica con el teléfono aún en la oreja…_

_Ya iban ambos para 19 años…Claro, era obvio que habría cambios físicos, aún así sabía que era improbable que todavía hubiera algo de aquella ocasión…¿A qué vas entonces? Se cuestionaba una vez más sintiendo que los nervios le afectaban al grado de tener sudoración extra en las manos. _

_Era como esa ocasión…aunque él le dijera que no quería despedirse de nadie y que debía hacer las cosas por su cuenta, ella quería verle una vez más…faltó a clases para ir a la estación de bus. Previo había pasado por un regalo para el joven…_

_.- "Son zapatos de fútbol, no se me ocurrió nada más para ti".- le dijo la chica entregándole el paquete al joven que se habían encontrado en la parada de la estación._

_.- "Sanae…gracias…"-_

_El camión venía y era indudable que en cualquier momento se iba a ir…miró al suelo deseando con todas sus fuerzas irse con él._

_.- "Tsubasa…deseo que cumplas tus sueños".- le dijo con voz baja a lo que este tomaba su balón y se lo entregaba…Por primera y última ocasión, le dirigió un saludo militar de mano en la frente y se retiraba del lugar. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Volviendo a la actualidad para acomodarse en el asiento del avión…

"_**Debo hacerlo, tal vez si lo vea pueda saber lo que quiero en mi vida…confirmar que realmente quiero estudiar esto y que realmente lo nuestro funcione…Me hubiera gustado invitarlo a que sea mi pareja en la graduación pero sé que eso no se puede"**_**.** Pensaba a la par que miraba el reloj, faltaban al menos unas dos horas para aterrizar por lo que se había colocado audífonos y se ponía a buscar una película. La trama estaba interesante, pero perdió el hilo del mismo ya que fue una mala elección, ver The Notebook no le hizo nada bien, sobretodo porque había tenido qué hacer un esfuerzo para pasarse las escenas candentes, teniendo a una ancianita a su lado y no quería ser mal vista. Sin embargo se sintió identificada: 3 años no se habían visto…

Eventualmente el vuelo llegó a su destino, estaba impaciente_…"¡Cálmate!"_ Pensaba a la vez que tomaba su maleta de mano para irse bajando del avión.

Todavía había qué llegar a tomar un taxi que la dejaría hasta el campo de fútbol de Sao Paulo donde se encontraba él…ahora entendía a lo que se refería el capitán cuando vio la ciudad. Era sin duda bellísimo el lugar. Las fotos no le hacían nada de justicia a comparación como cuando se está ahí: la zona, el lugar, el ambiente, incluso parecía que los autos hacían música de fondo (tal vez nunca había visto tanto tráfico en su vida como ahí). Subió al taxi, tomando su diccionario traductor, pidió que la llevara a su lugar de encuentro con el japonés.

Finalmente llegó y habían dos jóvenes dándose pases festejando algo…¿se detuvo el tiempo? Se quedó perpleja desde las gradas observando a un Tsubasa Ozora que había cambiado mucho…Estaba alto, el cuerpo trabajado para un futbolista el cual se sonrojó al pensar lo cuan atractivo estaba, sin embargo lo curioso es que ambos no traían uniforme deportivo ¿Qué no iban a entrenar? Tsubasa y compañero traían pantalones comunes y camisa de botones blanca (excepto el amigo de Tsubasa, que parecía ser de la región que traía una playera interior puesta con otra encima de palmeras abierta de los botones). Se dio lugar a bajar por las gradas hasta llegar al campo y fue donde el amigo del japonés se percató de su presencia deteniendo toda actividad.

.- Creo que te buscan.- dijo Pepe al mirar a la japonesa, Sanae comprendió lo que el chico dijo.

Tsubasa viró a toparse con esos ojos cafés el cual…había quedado embelesado ante la hermosa chica que estaba frente a él: cabellos cortos rozando los hombros viéndose más madura…un flequillo adornando su frente, traía un vestido blanco con estampados de flores muy fresco que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y sandalias café que hacían juego con su vestimenta. Su maletín en mano feliz de encontrarse ahí.

.- Hola Sanae, me alegra que ya estés aquí.- le sonrió el chico cuando ella sin dudarlo más, llegó corriendo hasta él para fundirlo en un abrazo el cual aceptó gustoso apoyando su cabeza por sobre la de ella, ¿tan alto estaba entonces?

.- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.- le dijo ella en un susurro sin poder contenerse a tener la voz temblorosa.

El compañero de Tsubasa se acercó a la pareja también con una sonrisa pícara.

.- No sabía que tenías novia en Japón, Tsubasa.- le dijo en tono burlón cruzándose de brazos y Tsubasa lo volteaba a ver separándose del abrazo de Sanae, esta se encontraba roja de pena ya que ella no era su novia.

.- No molestes Pepe, ¿nos vemos a la noche?- le dijo el capitán a lo que Pepe asentía.

.- Te cuidaré la espalda de _ya-sabes-quien_.- le dijo a lo que el capitán asentía aliviado pero dejando a la chica con un signo de interrogación.

Sanae observaba a Tsubasa, no había entendido ninguna palabra de lo que estaban hablando ambos jóvenes e igual miraba perpleja al chico.

.- Te había echado de menos.- le dijo Sanae a lo que él se pasaba una mano por la nuca apenado.

.- Yo también Sanae, ¿vas llegando? ¿tienes hambre? ¿te ayudo con algo? Seguro tienes muchas cosas qué decirme de los chicos y recomendaciones de tu entrevista para que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo.- le dijo a lo que ella se quedó anonadada.

.- S…sí…algo así.- mencionaba nerviosa la chica.

Caminaron por largo rato platicando de todo lo que había pasado en Nankatsu, las recientes historias que Genzo seguía en Alemania, Misaki había regresado a Japón para estar con su madre por una temporada y que había quedado el nuevo Director Técnico de nombre Gamo para empezar los entrenamientos del torneo juvenil.

"_Tsubasa ha cambiado"_, pensaba la chica…lo notaba más abierto en su manera de expresarse…recordaba que era como cuando un maestro o un expositor de alto renombre habla frente a un auditorio, con tal seguridad y con tal ímpetu que provocaba a todos los espectadores a prestarle atención, así sea un pésimo chiste. Aunque no solo eso, su corazón no dejaba de latir al mil cada que notaba que él la veía de reojo.

.- Sanae, ¿por qué no querías que fuera por ti al aeropuerto? Yo hubiera ido por ti.- le dijo Tsubasa en el restaurante al que pasaron a comer que era de comida típica brasileña de finos cortes de carnes en espadas.

Iba a responder, pero digamos que había quedado impresionada con la atención de los americanos, los meseros pasaban de cuando en cuando con las espadas y te servían los cortes que quisieras, alrededor de 17 carnes distintas sumado a una barra extensa de ensaladas y adicionales…

.- Gracias, es solo que no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento. Pensé que estarías muy ocupado.- le dijo la chica viendo su alrededor.

.- Vienes de un vuelo de más de 10 horas, hubiera ido…me habría hecho espacio.- le dijo este dándole su sonrisa más galante el cual ella sentía su sangre helarse.

.- ¿De quién deberías cuidarte? Tu amigo lo dijo.-

.- Del entrenador, a veces se pone pesado si regresamos tarde a la residencia.- le dijo justificando a Pepe, aunque sorprendido cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo ella—Espera ¿Sabes portugués?- le preguntó, ella encogió de hombros.

.- Todavía nivel principiante, el intercambio es también para perfeccionarlo.- sonreía la chica, Tsubasa le guiñaba el ojo.

¿Desde cuando Tsubasa se mostraba así? Seguro era su imaginación, justificando el hecho tomando rápido de su limonada.

.- Esto es delicioso.- murmuraba la chica mirando el vaso y la comida (el cual parecía no tener fin, ¿dejarán de llegar los meseros en algún momento?)

.- Supuse que te gustaría, quería que nuestro encuentro fuese más de acuerdo a la ocasión.- le dijo el capitán ordenando otro vaso de limonada al mesero tanto para la dama como para él llamando la atención a la chica.

.- ¿A la ocasión? ¿Cuál sería esa?- le preguntaba curiosa la chica y Tsubasa la observaba como si fuese obvio.

.- ¡Tenerte aquí! Quiero que te sientas a gusto en tu estadía.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos provocando a ella sonrojarse ligeramente.

¿Nuevamente la nostalgia? Se preguntó ella con una sonrisa de lado…

.- Creo es la primera vez que me dices algo ajeno al fútbol.- le dijo ella riéndose leve por el comentario.

.- Hay vida aparte de eso, solo que soy muy intenso. Lo reconozco.- le dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole a la chica que ella asentía a lo dicho.

.- ¡Nunca pensé que tendría vida para escucharte decir eso!- le decía Sanae sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

.- A propósito ¿cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? No me dijiste los días.- le preguntó Tsubasa

.- Sólo tres días, mi entrevista es mañana por la mañana.- le decía la joven y Tsubasa se daba una pausa.

.- ¿Tan poco tiempo? ¡Rayos! Bueno, te deseo todo el éxito en tu entrevista es solo que pensé que podríamos convivir más tiempo.- le dijo Tsubasa a lo que la joven encogía de hombros.

.- Lo siento; no podía hacer mucho, con lo poco que ganaba en mi trabajo de medio tiempo tampoco me permitía tener algo más lujoso y la Federación está también en escasos económicos…me hubiera gustado mucho eso sí.-

.- En ese caso…¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la tarde?- le dijo el chico a lo que ella quedaba impactada, ¿estaría escuchando bien?

.- ¿A…salir?- le preguntó ella por lo que él asintió ligero.

.- Será divertido, podremos ir a cenar y te llevo a los lugares turísticos más populares de por aquí, ¿qué dices?- le dijo Tsubasa.

_¿Cómo negarse a eso?_ Sonaba más que fantástica la idea y la tomó por sorpresa. Salir con él era lo más que deseaba en esos instantes. Le regalaba una sonrisa abierta.

.- Claro, aunque, no traje mucha ropa.- le dijo la chica apenada, ciertamente no pensó que Tsubasa le fuese a invitar a salir y en su equipaje no traía mucho consigo.

.- Lo que traes está perfecto pero si quieres ir por ropa, hay varios centros comerciales cerca ¿cuál es tu hotel?- le preguntó el chico.

.- Es un CityExpress, lo mejor que me pudieron apoyar en la Federación.- le dijo la chica a lo que él asentía.

Tsubasa pagó la cuenta a lo que ella parpadeaba rápido, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo el chico?

.- Puedo pagar mi parte.- le dijo la chica a lo que él negaba de inmediato.

.- Gracias Sanae, sé que puedes; solo que ahora permíteme a mí ser el caballero, vamos, te llevo al hotel para que descanses y te prepares para mañana. Pasaré por ti temprano.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Sanae está aquí…Sanae está aquí"_ pensaba el chico una y otra vez sumamente feliz llevando la maleta de mano de la chica por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel y dejarla en su respectiva habitación. Tres años sin verse, el tiempo le había mejorado sin duda, estaba alta (no tanto como él claro), de bellas piernas contorneadas, su cabellera brillante, ojos hermosos….detuvo su pensar en el camino de vuelta a la residencia de la Universidad, pues no había negado que también había visto la figura de la chica.

¿Cómo fue que se armó de valor para invitarle a salir? Tal vez solo ella podía ocasionarle esos momentos inimaginables del que alguna vez fue el capitán del Nankatsu…añorando los días en que estuvieron estudiando juntos, vaya, platicar de lo que estaban haciendo cada quien se sentía como un pedacito de su hogar en Brasil. Ansiaba que Sanae se quedara…así finalmente los dos podrían estar juntos, podría darse el tiempo también de sentir nuevamente la idea de tener algo formal con la chica. Pepe estaba en el interior de la habitación acostado boca arriba mirando su celular mandando mensajes aparentemente.

.- ¿Y tu novia?- le preguntó Pepe a lo que Tsubasa sonreía.

.- Ella no es mi novia.- aclaró, sintiendo como en su corazón se sentía extraño, pues no lo era…no oficialmente.

.- ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo salir con ella entonces?- le preguntó Pepe sentándose para ver la reacción de su amigo.

.- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- intervenía el japonés devolviendo el tono por lo que Pepe sonreía.

.- Ya, ya, es broma. Es muy guapa, ¿es la chica que me mencionaste en algún momento?- le preguntaba Pepe sacando conversación, Tsubasa asintió.

.- Sí…Sanae.- le dijo a lo que Pepe también asentía en silencio.

.- ¿Piensas pedirle que se quede?-

.- Ganas me sobran, pero viene a pedir un intercambio aquí en la Universidad, mañana tiene entrevista presencial.-

.- Oh…eso es más que claro que entonces te corresponde.-

.- Mañana en la noche la invité a salir.- le dijo Tsubasa mientras Pepe arqueaba una ceja.

.- No quiero ser aguafiestas Tsubasa, pero ¿qué no íbamos a ir mañana todos al _Stones_?- le preguntó Pepe a lo que Tsubasa hacia el rostro hacia atrás, en expresión que lo había olvidado.

.- Lo olvidé, aunque supongo puedo llevarla, no creo que se molesten los demás.-

.- Salvo Isabela, ya sabes que ella tiene "algo" hacia ti.- le dijo Pepe

Tsubasa sonrió tímido. Isabela era una manager (equivalente a lo que era Sanae, la diferencia era en Brasil en vez de Japón) de cabellos negros largos con ojos en un tono verde, muy guapa y siempre se mostraba atenta a lo que él necesitara; ella hablaba japonés por los cursos de la escuela y lo que inició como 'clases personalizadas' con el chico, terminó por tratar de tener algo más con él cada que podía, lo cual siempre fallaba en el intento, él no buscaba nada más.

.- Lo siento por ella.- finalizó la plática el japonés tirándose a su cama para también descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La entrevista de Sanae resultó ser distinto a lo que creía: le preguntaron sobre sus intereses, sobre el por qué cambiarse de país, cómo iba en las materias y su intención de estar en el cuerpo médico deportivo en Brasil y no Japón. Por su parte creía haber dado con las respuestas deseadas, dando puntos interesantes aunque no podría decir lo mismo del hombre que la estaba entrevistando, parecía como que le estaba dando un interrogatorio completo de su vida.

Al salir, se mostró con el capitán japonés que sonreía al verle y la recibía feliz.

.- ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntaba el chico yendo en dirección hacia la salida del lugar.

.- Creo que bien, fue bastante interesante.- le decía la chica mientras él alzaba un puño feliz.

.- ¿Sabes Sanae?...Me encantaría que te aceptaran…podríamos salir…estar juntos…- le dijo una vez fuera de la Universidad tomándola repentinamente de las manos frente a frente, claro que esto hacía que la sorprendiera, pero respondiendo el gesto.

.- ¿Lo dices enserio Tsubasa?-

.- Muy enserio.- le dijo a lo que continuaban su camino hasta salir del campus—¿Te parece si damos inicio con nuestra cita?-

"_Si es un sueño, no me despierten",_ pensaba la joven a lo que le alcanzaba para estar a su lado y mirando a su alrededor en lo que éste explicaba la primera vez que estuvo ahí y las dificultades que pasó los primeros días en la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stones es un bar/antro de música en vivo con temas de rock, un pedazo al aire libre en lo que otro estaba techado que correspondía a la banda del lugar. Tanto Sanae como Tsubasa se habían dado lugar ahí después de ir a cenar algo más "romántico" para el gusto de la chica pues la llevó a cenar comida italiana y les dieron un espacio con vista a la ciudad.

Si le dijeran a Sanae que en algún momento Tsubasa tuviera tantas atenciones con ella, seguramente hubiera dicho que estaba loco o loca y no lo creerían, no hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Aún así estaban en el momento más ameno, la tomaba de la mano presentándola a sus compañeros de equipo que iban con sus parejas (o solos) dejándola todavía más sorprendida ante las introducciones. Tomaron asiento al lado de Pepe que iba solo con otros compañeros.

.- Si hay algo que no entiendas, me dices.- le decía el chico refiriéndose al idioma aunque evidente, la joven solo asentía feliz.

Pepe fue quien platicó un rato con Sanae en lo que Tsubasa se ausentaba para ir al baño.

.- ¡Me da gusto conocer al fin la chica que tanto me menciona Tsubasa!- dijo Pepe (o mas bien gritando, por la música) a Sanae quien esta se mostraba incrédula.

.- ¿Me ha mencionado Tsubasa?- le preguntó Sanae a lo que Pepe le sonreía.

.- He perdido la cuenta, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista? ¿Piensas quedarte en Brasil?-

.- Supongo todo bien, es la idea.-

.- ¡Por eso mi amigo está feliz! ¡Seguro lo veré con esa misma actitud mucho tiempo!- le dijo Pepe sin poder ocultar su sonrisa a la joven que solo veía del otro extremo a un guapo chico de cabellos negros que regresaba al lugar.

.- ¿De qué hablablan?- preguntó el recién llegado.

.- De ti.- respondieron al mismo tiempo a lo que Tsubasa estaba feliz.

.- Era de esperarse…bueno, no quisiera que te desvelaras mucho en tu vuelo de regreso Sanae, ¿te parece bien si te llevo al hotel para que descanses?- le preguntaba el japonés a la chica que lo miraba.

.- Preferiría una última vuelta antes de regresar, total, no traigo mucho equipaje. ¿Vamos?- le dijo a lo que el capitán se levantaba de su asiento ofreciendo su brazo.

.- ¡Lo que indiques!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Te confieso que no había pensado que este viaje saliera mejor de lo que pensaba.- dijo la chica mientras iban caminando por las calles iluminadas del centro en dirección al hotel, deteniéndose cerca de un parque público.

.- Sí, estoy de acuerdo…¿qué ocurre?- le dijo el capitán viendo que la joven estaba ahora cabizbaja.

.- No quisiera irme Tsubasa…otro de los motivos por los que vine también fue para verte…quería hacerlo a toda costa.- le confesaba la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

.- Me da gusto que vinieras, de verdad espero que tu solicitud a la Universidad quede Sanae…no me vendría mal un poco de compañía.- le dijo el chico con algo de coquetería en su voz a lo que ella le llamó la atención, por lo que ella también dio entrada.

.- ¿Compañía en qué sentido?- se cruzaba de brazos alzando una ceja.

.- Sentimental…-

.- ¿Por qué estas cosas no las platicamos antes?- le preguntaba Sanae al chico tomando asiento en una banca mirando las estrellas.

Tsubasa tomaba asiento a su lado para mirar también el cielo estrellado.

.- Son cosas que no se pueden hablar por teléfono. Cero romántico y muy frívolo.- le decía el chico para darse a entender con su mensaje mientras ella asentía en silencio—Pero mis sentimientos siguen…no pienses que no.- le dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos donde ella finalmente comprendía lo que él quería decirle.

Estando cerca, el uno de la otra, casi a solas en el parque que habían tomado para llegar más rápido al hotel hizo que ambos se percataran del momento, de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Tsubasa miraba los ojos de Sanae, pasando por su cabello mirada fija en lo que él hacia y evidente, reparó en los labios de ella, atrevido tal vez sin embargo no despegaba la vista de estos que de momento a otro le sonrieron de manera nerviosa. La chica miró a otra parte para romper el encuentro visual y pasó lo inimaginable: le había tomado de la quijada suave para acercarse a darle un beso ligero en los labios, apenas rozando, sin experiencia y que sin duda le robó el aliento, olvidando a su vez cómo se respiraba. Por inercia cerraba los párpados, dejándose llevar por el contacto de su amado. Segundos pasaron, continuaban así hasta que dieron el siguiente paso que consistía en abrirse camino a abrir un poco el contacto.

_**¡Tsubasa la estaba besando! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!**_Se perdía en el pensamiento aterrorizada pensando si lo estaría haciendo bien o mal, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y que su corazón estaría por estallar si no se detenían.

Aquello no pasó…por el contrario, le había pasado los brazos firmes por su alrededor para acercarle más, todo lo permitido que se pudiera sin llegar a sobrepasarse pues él admitía también sentirse un poco torpe de no saber qué hacer además de besarle. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos…y una divertida sonrisa se pintó en los rostros de cada uno. No se dijeron nada más salvo estar juntos, le había abierto espacio para pasarle el hombro por su espalda permitiendo que ella se recargara en su hombro.

¿Habrá pasado una media hora? Se estaba haciendo tarde, maldiciendo el horario y que estaba cansada por el jet-lag, lo mejor era volver al hotel, además de que al día siguiente por la mañana tenía que regresar al aeropuerto. El jugador la dejó en la puerta del hotel donde sin poder aguantarse un momento, le besó ahora ella a él, pasando sus manos por la nuca intensificando el tacto dejándose llevar por la pasión.

.- Descansa princesa.- le dijo Tsubasa una vez separados

.- Nos vemos mañana.- le decía la joven adentrándose a la habitación para dormir y prepararse a sus últimas horas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una castaña y un pelinegro se daban un abrazo de despedida y se daban un ligero beso en los labios…

.- Tsubasa ¿y si no paso el examen?- le preguntó ella abrazando al chico

.- ¡Lo pasarás, descuida! ¡Piensa positivo!-

.- Pero ¿y si no?...¿Todo volverá a la normalidad?- le preguntó ella.

.- No pasará Sanae…estamos juntos…aún en la distancia.- le dijo Tsubasa calmando a la chica.

.- ¿Lo prometes?- le cuestionó

.- Lo juro.-

Se dieron un último beso y de ahí la joven partió….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Y eso…eso fue hace otros dos años…**_

Sanae observaba la carta que le había llegado con los resultados del intercambio: **No aprobado.**

Motivo: no especificado.

Suspiraba mientras estaban todos con los preparativos de recibir a los jugadores y equipos que representarían el mundial juvenil. Algunos ya estaban presentes como la selección Mexicana, la Francesa, la Alemana, la Italiana, también algunos del equipo Japonés y Ozora Tsubasa hacía entrada al recinto llamando la atención a todos…

Quien por cierto: no llegó solo.

_**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**_

_**Notas de la autora: no me contuve para hacer este episodio que es como el prólogo. Disculpen si algunas cosas se leen confusas pero irán desarrollándose. **_

_**Tsubasa y Sanae ya tenían "algo" por así decirlo en este fic…pero algo que nunca se definió.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer.**_


	2. Efectos secundarios

_***Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su creador Yoichi a excepción de un OC que es Isabela. Las situaciones son totalmente ajenas al anime o al manga, solo ciertos elementos para dar continuidad a la historia* **_

_**En contexto para entender mejor la historia: Tsubasa se fue iniciando preparatoria (15 años), no ha vuelto a Japón en 3 años, Sanae va a verlo (lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo, tienen alrededor de 18 años) y desde entonces ha pasado otros 2 años (20-21 años respectivamente en la actualidad de mi historia). **_

_**Este capítulo puede parecer confuso pero les prometo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán explicación, por lo que los y las invito a seguir la lectura. **_

_**Continuamos…**_

**Capítulo 2: Efectos secundarios**

_**FLASHBACK: Hace 5 años**_

Aún no comprendía el significado de la carta que tenía en manos: "No aprobado". Sostuvo por varios segundos el comunicado notando que había soltado sin querer mucho un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas…Su esfuerzo…su dedicación: para nada. La respiración se había precipitado, haciendo que tuviera dificultad el tomar aire limpio sino hasta pasados algunos segundos. Las piernas flaqueaban, viéndose en la necesidad de apoyarse pronto con algo antes de dejarse caer al piso. Sin embargo falló en ambas, sí, las piernas estaban temblorosas pero no se dejó caer, seguía en pie.

"Agradecemos su interés por entrar a este programa, por cuestiones de fechas, intereses ajenos al plan de carrera, su solicitud de ingreso no puede continuar…" dejó de leerlo.

Había pasado un mes desde que fue a Brasil y que había estado con Tsubasa, muy feliz de poder verle una vez más y de lo ocurrido con ellos. Desde ese beso ambos habían estado en comunicación constante comentando todo lo que les pasaba…aunque debía admitir que lo que más anhelaban ambos era todas las posibles cosas que podrían hacer juntos si la aceptaban a ella en la misma universidad donde el chico se preparaba para ser jugador profesional.

Entonces lo comprendió…los sueños, las ilusiones se quedaron solo en eso…en solo un deseo más. En algo que hubiera estado bonito de hacer.

Su celular sonaba…¿cómo es que sonaba en esas horas de la noche? Sólo se debía a una explicación, ¿lo habrá pensado tanto que lo invocaba con sus pensamientos? Su corazón se petrificó al ver que era Tsubasa quien le estaba marcando, muy a su pesar respondió después de un cuarto sonido.

.- No pasé.- fue lo primero que le dijo cuando respondía la llamada impidiéndole al chico siquiera saludarle a ver cómo estaba.

Tsubasa, desde Brasil, en su habitación donde estaba recostado mirando el techo y que era de día, se sentó repentinamente para comprender el por qué la chica sonaba triste. Él había marcado con la intención de comunicarle que había pasado al equipo B de Brancos y que pronto estaría cumpliendo su sueño de ser un profesional, además de obvio saludarle y de desearle un bonito día…y todo parecía difícil en esos momentos. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

.- _Ya veo…¿dice los motivos?-_

.- Sólo dice que por intereses ajenos al plan de carrera…tal vez en la entrevista dije algo que no le pareció al rector.- le dijo Sanae en un hilo de voz, llegando hasta el umbral de su cama tomando asiento en el borda para reposar el peso de su propio cuerpo y de tumbarse después boca arriba—Me siento desilusionada, no lo voy a negar.- le dijo la joven rompiendo en llanto a lo que él se apresuraba a hablar.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Tsubasa…

.- _Sanae, siempre hay posibilidad de volverlo a intentar, no te preocupes. Puedes intentarlo otra vez el próximo semestre_.- le decía Tsubasa de alguna forma tratando de calmar a la joven.

.- Son muchos gastos…y si espero el próximo semestre, tendré que entrar a una universidad de aquí y sabes que no todos tienen esa misma carrera para proceder con un intercambio.- le decía la chica sin poder dejar de llorar.

_.- Hey, no pienses así, yo te voy a ayudar Sanae_.- le decía musitando el chico con un tono de voz ameno para que ella dejase de llorar, deseando estar a su lado para abrazarle.

.- ¿De veras lo dices?- le preguntó la chica,como temiendo preguntar aquello pues le parecía inverosímil escuchar al capitán hablar de esa forma. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo dicho.

_.- Eres mi novia, claro que te ayudaré_.- le decía el joven mientras ella abría los ojos, ¿qué?

.- No me lo preguntaste oficialmente.- le dijo la chica tomando una pausa antes de hablar para calmarse y Tsubasa rió.

_.- No beso a cualquiera así como así hermosa…y para mí eso eres: eres mi novia…no importa la distancia, te apoyaré.-_

Sanae suspiró desde el otro lado del teléfono haciendo al capitán sonreír.

De vuelta con Sanae que se había sentado para prestar atención a lo que Tsubasa quería comentarle.

.- ¿Entonces…esperar un semestre dices?- le preguntaba ella tomando otro suspiro largo.

.- _Sería lo ideal en estos casos, entra a la escuela, busca alguna carrera co relacionada con el plan de estudios y buscas un intercambio, algunas escuelas dan mejores apoyos que si intentas algo de nuevo ingreso, e igual algunas ya te ofrecen el idioma para prepararte en lo que se hace la documentación_.- le decía el chico haciendo que ella viera las posibilidades—_Sanae, sé que estás triste, mas no te rindas: no te rindas con nosotros. Aún quiero que vengas y estemos juntos_.- le decía el joven.

Tal vez no la veía pero sabía que la chica había cambiado su ánimo y estaba sonriendo.

.- Gracias Tsubasa…-

_.- Te quiero princesa, no lo olvides. Quiero escucharte decirte que me quieres…- _

.- Yo también te quiero.- le dijo ella sonriente.

_.- Bien, supongo que allá es de noche ya…despreocúpate ¿de acuerdo? Trabajaremos juntos en esto.- _

.- Gracias…cuídate.-

_.- Descansa.-_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

¡Qué cosas de la vida! Pensaba la joven al tiempo que volvía a su realidad. Imagínenselo de esta forma: La selección japonesa, siendo Japón el principal anfitrión de la copa asiática, dando la bienvenida a los chicos seleccionados para el magno evento y ella, al igual que sus amigas Yukari y Kumi, siendo partícipes del cuerpo médico y administrativo de la copa estaban ahí presentes también para recibir a todos los jugadores…difícil explicarlo, sencillamente se sentía poderosa de ser una de las mejores médicos deportivos del lugar. Kumi, del área administrativa y Yukari, también del cuerpo médico pero en el área de rehabilitación, se habían encargado de vestirla y arreglarla para ese momento, aunque no para que el capitán la viera (según Kumi), sino para mostrarle que ella había cambiado muchísimo (y no solo en aspecto físico, que miren que Sanae no tenía mucho qué envidiar a otras chicas…su cabellera había crecido hasta pasar los hombros, vestida con un fino vestido verde brillante con escote en forma de corazón y manga corta, el cual se podía ver el inicio de su atributos de manera conservadora y el largo del mismo llegaba hasta las rodillas completando su look con unos zapatos de tacón cerrados nude). Suspiraba a la par que Yukari y Kumi hablaban entre sí.

.- Quiero que el capitán te observe, Sanae, quiero que vea lo mucho que dejó ir después de—fue interrumpida Kumi cuando Yukari le dirigía una mirada fija.

Sanae negó virando los ojos "Kumi no cambiará" pensaba al tiempo en que su vista dio con la entrada del lugar, algunos murmullos se ocasionaron debido a que llegaba alguien, o eso le dieron entender dado que los paparazzis se apresuraban con sus cámaras haciendo tumulto y ella se extrañaba…El corazón se heló al notar el motivo…ciertamente habían llegado varios de la misma selección a la que pertenecía, pero faltaba alguien…y cuando finalmente llegó:

Tsubasa no estaba solo.

Se quedó quieta…sin mucha expresión dado que no pensó que llegaría específicamente con ella…¿o tal vez sí? Ya no lo sabía…Tsubasa había cambiado mucho también…pese a que muchos no lo reconocían, ella lo conocía muy bien. Cambió demasiado, era como si un extraño con apariencia del jugador se presentaba ahí frente a todos.

Sujetado del brazo de una bella joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros que fue directamente al equipo brasileño, él por su parte miraba de un lado para otro esperanzado de encontrarse con una vista de ojos cafés, portaba un traje elegante para la ocasión siendo observado por los equipos invitados a la copa asiática. Acorralado por la multitud, se vio en la necesidad de acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos inseparables: Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi que estaban en una mesa junto con Ishizaki, Matsuyama, Misugi, entre otros que daban un abrazo y saludos de bienvenida al capitán.

Si bien la intención de Kumi y Yukari era un enfrentamiento, había admitido que no estaba tan lista como creía para enfrentarlo, no después de todo lo ocurrido con ellos dos (y no después de todo lo ocurrido con ella). Él no tenía idea, no habría forma de que él supiera cómo había estado.

La chica con la que llegó sin duda era hermosa…lo había notado desde las constanstes apariciones de la misma chica en varias revistas de chismes donde los paparazzis se habían tomado la tarea de explotarla literalmente como pareja del capitán…

.- ¡Es el colmo! ¡Mira qué aparecer con ella!- escuchó a Kumi molestarse y hablar con Yukari, como si la mencionada pudiera hacer algo al respecto…pero comprendía a sus amigas.

Estaban enojadas.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de tranquilizar y poner su cabeza en frío.

¿Por qué te haces esto? Se preguntaba a la par que recordaba el por qué estaba ahí también y no solo porque perteneciera al equipo médico.

_**FLASHBACK**_

.- _¿Así que…no podrás hacer el intercambio este semestre?_\- preguntaba Tsubasa muy decepcionado otra vez. Sanae cerró sus párpados, odiaba tener que dar una noticia así.

.- No hay espacios para intercambios ahora…me recomiendan esperarme al siguiente semestre y por ahora tuve qué renunciar al trabajo de la cafetería. Medicina es muy pesado.- le dijo en un hilo de voz en su respectiva habitación de residencias.

Hubo una pausa.

.- La distancia nos está afectado, creo debemos aceptarlo.- le decía la castaña comprendiendo que cada vez era más notorio que se estaban alejando…y no solo por la distancia, sino por los estilos de vida de cada quién. Él como futbolista profesional y ella como aspirante a médico deportivo.

.- _Por favor, no digas eso…sólo es una oportunidad para preparnos a lo que sigue, tampoco he tenido tanto sueldo ahora, pero me gustaría vinieses a visitarme en épocas decembrinas_.- le mencionaba el chico.

.- Tsubasa…- murmuraba la chica.

.- _Por favor…ven…te necesito Sanae_.-

.- Haré lo posible ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.- le dijo la chica aunque confundida con lo que estaba diciendo.

_.- Esperaré tu respuesta princesa_.-

Cuando colgó miraba su calendario estudiantil, podría hacerse espacio entre examenes y ver la posibilidad de viajar hacia Brasil tal cual le había dicho su novio…¿su novio? Era extraño llamarlo así…llevaban alrededor de 8 meses "no tan oficiales" como le hubiera gustado y si se ponía a pensar tampoco hubo un momento en donde ellos pudieran platicar sobre sus sentimientos. La distancia se hacía cada vez más notoria ¿a quién quería engañar?

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Efímero tal vez, no se percató que había quedado en medio del lugar donde no había tomado alguna preferencia de ir a alguna parte, solo sus amigas que seguían dialogando en su espalda y notando que la joven había estado en shock por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Las habrá preocupado otra vez? Esperaba que no, sería por seguro un martirio de preguntas sin terminar.

"Creo que con él aquí ha hecho que me la pase recordando todo" pensaba la chica cuando se decidió ahora sí acercarse tratando de platicar con ellas y ver en qué estaban platicando. De momento a otro…

.- Sanae, ¿ya notaste que Schneider está viéndote desde su lugar?- le dijo Kumi en voz baja con una sonrisa coqueta.

Y no, la verdad es que no había tomado siquiera un tiempo de ver donde estaban sus amigos alemanes. Miró hacia donde se suponía iban a estar y efectivamente un rubio de ojos azules le alzaba una mano a lo lejos a modo de saludo por lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa ligera.

.- No lo había notado.- mencionaba la castaña en lo que un mesero se acercaba para ofrecerles algo de tomar, las tres optaron por tomar una limonada natural fresca.

.- Me agrada ese chico.- decía Yukari tomando un trago esperando que Sanae dijera algo, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que esta se encogiera de hombros.

.- Es buena onda.- le decía la joven mientras una Kumi y una Yukari la veían con ojos entrecerrados—¿Qué?- reclamaba la joven.

.- Sí claro.- decía Kumi

.- La forma en cómo se conocieron no dice algo "buena onda" nada más.- le decía Yukari instantáneamente a lo que comentaba Kumi.

.- Hey, eso fue solo extraño.-

.- Extraño es, que te sigue invitando a salir y no te des la oportunidad…que vaya que es guapísimo.-

Sanae viró los ojos de mala gana, otra vez Kumi haciendo sus comentarios y sus opiniones sobre chicos. No podrían comprenderla, además, sin ofender, Kumi no ha tenido la experiencia de tener un noviazgo ¿por qué habría de tomarle importancia lo que diga a sus comentarios? El que hable así ahora sólo quería decir una cosa: despecho. Tsubasa le había confesado a ella que Kumi se le declaró antes de irse a Brasil…aunque sabía que no había forma de corresponderle por el amor que este le tenía a Sanae, sabía que seguía dolida. Sin más ni más, tomó su bebida y se acercó a Karl el cual al ver que la joven se acercaba a él, se levantó de su mesa tan apresurado que llamó la atención a sus compañeros.

.- ¿Hay espacio para una más?- le preguntó la chica mientras él sonreía, hablando en un alemán fluido.

.- Siempre habrá espacio para ti…¿cómo has estado?-

.- Mejor…gracias por preguntar.- le decía la joven siendo atendida por el capitán del equipo alemán que le abría espacio a la mesa haciendo una silla hacia atrás y esperando que la joven se sentara para él hacer lo mismo a su lado izquierdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La buscaba con la mirada, sabía que ella estaba ahí solo no sabía donde y comenzaba a inquietarse, le había mandado mensajes de texto desde que llegó a Japón (sin respuesta, solo dejado en "visto"). Había mucho qué actualizar sobre todo para poder justificar su comportamiento reciente, sumado a la llegada del recinto con Isabela. De pronto la vio…no hubo conexión en esa mirada. La observó tratando de adentrarse a la plática de quienes parecían ser Kumi y Yukari, también ambas chicas habían cambiado, mas Sanae era sin duda la que llevaba la batuta de lo que era llamado belleza. Su cabellera había crecido, el maquillaje algo cargado para su gusto ¿qué no sabía que había otros hombres a su alrededor que la veían? ¡Y qué decir del vestido! Con ese escote y ese largo mostraba un tanto más su bien formado cuerpo, el cual con los dos años de no verse se había desarrollado un poco más…

.- ¿Tsubasa qué opinas?- lo sacó de pensamientos Genzo

.- ¿Qué?- se quedó sin decir nada, sabía que estaban hablando ellos solo que dejó de prestar atención al ver a la castaña del otro lado del recinto. Pasó un mesero por el lugar dejando aguas y alcohol en la mesa, apresurado a tomar una cerveza se lo tomó de un trago.

Genzo alzó la ceja, observando que todos también estaban un tanto confundidos. ¿Tsubasa tomando cerveza?

.- ¿Te dio sed o es de la peligrosa?- le dijo en tono burla aunque virando a ver donde anteriormente tenía posada la vista el capitán y percatándose de cierta chica con vestido verde llamativo.

.- Hace calor aquí, es todo. ¿Qué me decías?- le preguntó tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, estaba convencido que hablaría con ella en cualquier instante.

.- Te preguntaba qué opinas de los equipos pero creo tu cabeza estuvo en otra parte.- le dijo Genzo tomando de su respectivo whisky.

.- Se ven rivales difíciles de vencer, no hay que bajar la guardia.- les decía a todos en lo que estos asentían estando de acuerdo con el capitán.

Se hizo un pequeño revuelto entre los equipos donde Aoi e Ishizaki estaban discutiendo con la selección italiana, aparentemente hubo una disputa por decir que los japoneses eran un equipo sencillo de ganar (y que curiosamente TODOS querían enfrentar, ¿qué no eran entonces fáciles? Se preguntaba el capitán no entendiendo las amenazas de los otros contrincantes). Espadas, un mexicano había lanzado el balón hacia Tsubasa diciéndole que él era un tipo presumido, bla bla bla, no le prestó tanta atención…tomaba el balón, le sacudía el polvo y aceptaba el reto comentando que ellos serían los triunfadores. Y ahí fue cuando observó una japonesa platicando muy amena con un rubio de ojos azules…El capitán japonés se acercó con sus amigos.

.- ¿Desde cuando se llevan tanto Sanae y los alemanes?- preguntaba Tsubasa a Misaki y Genzo

Se dirigieron una mirada ambos jóvenes antes de ver al capitán que alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿Y bien?- les preguntó esperando una respuesta.

.- ¿Se lo dices tú o le digo yo?- dijo Misaki mirando a un acobardado Genzo que no sabía qué decir.

.- ¿Decirme qué cosa?- el capitán observó al número 11

.- Mejor que te lo diga Genzo.- le decía el castaño y Tsubasa dirigió su vista al portero.

.- Sanae estuvo en Hamburgo estudiando medicina deportiva el último año…-

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- le preguntó Tsubasa alzando una ceja, molesto y sobretodo extrañado, ¿en qué momento pasó todo eso?

.- Creo que tendremos que hablar de eso después…por ahora solo puedo decirte que Schneider está muy interesado en ella.-

.- ¿Y ella?- preguntó Tsubasa guardándose las manos en los bolsillos mirando la escena de la japonesa con el rubio que hablaban con singular alegría.

.- Le corresponde en parte.- le respondía Genzo

¿Cómo decirlo? Genzo y Misaki vieron que Tsubasa aún no cambiaba mucho su expresión de asombro, mas sonrió de lado, tomando un vaso ahora de agua y tomando ligeramente su contenido.

.- No me lo creo.- decía él capitán.

.- ¿Qué no te la crees?- le preguntaba Genzo sin comprender.

.- Sé mis razones…enseguida vengo.- les decía a ambos mientras veía que Sanae se iba del otro lado del recinto y aprovechó la oportunidad, dejando su vaso en la mesa y apresurando un poco el paso para verle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una bella castaña se había excusado de la plática con el capitán alemán, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que hablaron en persona en Hamburgo y ponerse al día con lo que había pasado con los chicos desde entonces hizo que se sintiera más calmada por un momento.

Y ahí…en su camino a lo que parecía el baño de chicas se topó con él. Con un par de ojos café oscuros casi negros, vista fija en ella directamente que parecía que la atravesaba…Otra vez la sensación de sentirse desnuda. Había intentado evitarle toda la tarde para no tener qué dialogar con él…¿Por qué sentía como si debiera explicaciones? ¿Cómo? ¿Sigues con esas sensaciones? _Valor Sanae_, pensaba a la vez que notaba que el capitán japonés se acercaba con paso decidido hasta donde estaba ella…todo parecía extraño.

En algún momento había imaginado reencuentros con él, en más de una ocasión siempre concluía con un abrazo o con un saludo más cordial o caluroso incluso…solo que en ninguno lo pensó de esta forma tan frívola. Enderezó su espalda cuando él llegó hasta estar cerca de ella. Estaban algo alejados de la fiesta por lo que no iban a ser fácilmente interrumpidos por algo o por alguien. ¿O tal vez sería mala suerte donde ahora él quería hablarle? No lo sabía, solo correspondía la vista que le daba y permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos. El chico esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

.- Hola. Has cambiado.- le dijo Tsubasa viendo que ella respondía la sonrisa.

.- Tú igual.-

.- Me gustaría hablar contigo. Has estado ignorando mis mensajes por meses.- le dijo el chico, sonriéndole sí mas su voz se escuchaba algo molesta.

.- He estado ocupada.- le mencionaba la chica.

Tsubasa se acercó hasta llegar a la altura de su oído…el simple movimiento no hizo que ella se alejara, mas bien permanecer de pie donde estaba, cerrando sus párpados una vez escuchando la respiración de él cerca…

.- Te he extrañado.- le dijo en un murmullo.

.- No es así.- le dijo ella aún con los párpados cerrados…escuchar ello no hizo que se sintiera feliz (pensando en que si ésa era la finalidad del capitán, no lo estaba logrando).

.- Te lo estoy diciendo.- le repitió el joven.

La tensión entre ellos se esfumó…Sanae miraba al suelo como si fuese más importante y notando la cercanía de él hacia su cuerpo, mientras este se aventuraba su brazo a pasarlo por la cintura de ella para intentar acercarla. Sensaciones que no creyó sentir otra vez, quería abrazarlo otra vez, quería pasar sus brazos por su nuca y besarlo tan pronto sea posible…luego lo recordó…

.- Viniste acompañado.- le dijo en voz alta, haciendo notar lo evidente.

.- Eso no fue nada.- objetó el chico a la defensiva.

.- ¿Y casualmente llegas con la mujer con la que te besuqueaste?- le dijo ella fijamente a los ojos, sin expresión y Tsubasa habló casi de inmediato.

.- Isabela es una amiga de Brasil, me pareció correcto escoltarla acá dado que veníamos al mismo evento.-

.- Aún no dices nada del beso.- le dijo ella molesta cruzándose de brazos.

.- El beso no ocurrió así como crees, pero como no me has dejado explicarte…Es natural que estés enojada.-

Sanae lo enfrentó mirándolo de frente, él devolvió la mirada pues la sintió a la defensiva.

.- No me parece que solo venga por eso.- le dijo en voz baja con la mirada molesta que él igualó al cabo de un segundo.

.- Lo mismo se podría decir. ¿Qué me dices de Karl Schneider?- reclamaba el joven.

.- ¿Qué hay con él?- ella sabía que Tsubasa tenía también razones para estar molesto.

.- Evades las preguntas que te hago yo y ¿tú sí me las puedes hacer a mí?- el tono de voz de Tsubasa parecía no solo molesto sino dolido…mas Sanae también es algo orgullosa.

.- No es de su incumbencia, capitán.- se quejaba la chica mirando a otra parte, contando mentalmente hasta 10 para hacer que la tensión pasara.

.- Sabes que lo es princesa…Quedamos de vernos aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?.- atreviéndose a tomarla por la mano y acercándose al cuerpo de ella para quedar cerca de ella hizo que el enojo cambiara por uno de sorpresa, cambiándolo rápido para no dejarse apantallar ante los actos del chico.

.- Y aquí estamos…- replicó siendo observada directamente a los ojos de él, encogiendo sus hombros, el hecho es dar a entender que le daba igual lo que sea que hayan quedado en el pasado.

A escasos centímetros de los labios de uno con la otra, la tensión ahora cambió por una más ardiente…podría jurar que él también tuvo la misma idea loca de darle un beso en sos momentos, sin embargo recordaron que estaban en una fiesta. Por lo visto nadie se había percatado de ese encuentro en ellos, ¿qué acaso estaban ciegos? Y nuevamente le robó los pensamientos…

.- Sanae…-

Asegurándose de que nadie los viera, se acercó más hasta acariciar mejilla con mejilla ocasionando que ambos se les erizara la piel, Sanae se separó ligeramente.

.- Tsubasa…las cosas han cambiado.-

.- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado?- le preguntó él bastante serio por el comportamiento de la joven que lo encaraba ahora, ambas miradas tensas por el momento que se estaba presenciando por lo que Sanae decidió terminar la escena visualizando a un rubio de ojos azules al fondo que, espectante, esperaba la reacción de la asiática, indicándole de alguna forma que todo estaba bien y no quería ser interrumpida.

La castaña miró a Tsubasa una vez más, enderezando su espalda, quizás para hacer notar lo siguiente que iba a comentarle, dejarle en claro que las cosas no estaban como antes. Tsubasa miró a la espalda de Sanae que a lo lejos estaba una joven de ojos verdes que lo observaba también, con algo de molestia…La castaña observó la parte donde la mirada del pelinegro se había desviando topándose con la brasileña que no hacía nada…suspiró...

.- Tsubasa…No espero que lo comprendas ahora; cuando estuvimos juntos me di cuenta que la forma de superarte no es salir con un chico al azar o ignorar que lo nuestro sucedió…-

.- Aún no me dejas explicarte lo sucedido…- le decía el chico esperanzado con que le diera la oportunidad tomándola por las manos el cual ella sonrió ligeramente ante el hecho.

.- Creo que ese momento ya pasó cuando me llamaste ¿lo recuerdas?...Tú y yo nos amábamos. Y luego rompiste mi corazón…He estado haciendo todo lo posible para no enfrentarme a ese hecho.- finalizando con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, se retiró dejando al joven solo que se pasaba una mano por la cara para suavizar la tensión. Por lo visto aún no lo dejaba hablar, siquiera le daba el beneficio de la duda, visualizó a Isabela acercándose a ella dando por último un reojo a su espalda, donde Sanae iba con un alemán…ella no miró de vuelta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.- Parece que salió todo mal.- mencionó Misaki a Genzo observando la escena a lo lejos.

.- Y por un momento pensé que Sanae iba a lanzar rayos lásers por sus ojos tarde o temprano.- le mencionó el portero tomando un trago a su bebida notando que la fiesta estaba terminando.

.- ¿Me repites por qué no hicimos nada para interrumpirlos otra vez?- le preguntó Misaki

.- Porque es algo que también debe hacer Sanae-chan, aunque no me guste verla así de tensionada.- le dijo.

.- ¿Crees que ellos tengan alguna posibilidad aún?- le cuestionó el número 11 y Genzo encogía de hombros.

.- Solo el tiempo lo dirá…presiento que Tsubasa no se quedará de brazos cruzados. No después de ver cómo Sanae y Karl hablaban. Eso debió celarlo.-

.- Pero ¿consideras que deban seguir buscándose? He de admitir que desconozco a Tsubasa, jamás lo había notado tan…- detuvo su decir.

.- ¿Atrevido?- le preguntó Genzo arqueando una ceja terminando la frase a lo que el castaño asintió en silencio—Todos cambiamos estando lejos de casa, sobretodo en países donde la seducción es más abierta que en Japón. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…deberá pasar un tiempo para que se la gane otra vez, Sanae se puso muy triste el tiempo que estuvo en Hamburgo y sé que lo ama todavía.- decía el portero guardando una mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón suspirando largo.

.- ¿En algún momento te lo dijo?- le preguntó el 11, Genzo negó el rostro.

.- No, solo lo sé. De hecho pensé que se besarían ahora…- decía el portero cuando Taro quitó los brazos cruzados para cambiar a una pose distinta, como decidiendo sobre algo.

.- Bien, estate al pendiente de Sanae, mientras yo cuidaré de Tsubasa que no cometa sus propias locuras.-

Al decir aquello Genzo lo miraba alzando una ceja incrédulo, dispuesto a reclamar.

.- ¡_Ah no_! Cuidaré de Sanae, sí, pero no con la finalidad de que terminen juntos.- mencionó el chico sabiendo que eso puede quedar todavía peor para la pareja.

.- ¿Y si es el destino que estén juntos?- le decía el castaño. Genzo rió.

.- Pfff, eso es para perdedores, lo sabes. Es sólo una estúpida excusa para esperar que las cosas sucedan en lugar de hacer que sucedan…-

.- Bien, ellos sufrirán más entonces.- le decía el castaño.

.- Si es como debe ser, será, Sanae ha sufrido demasiado, lo sabes…Veamos qué ocurre con ellos dos.-

.- Gracias por tu apoyo Genzo, supongo que cuidar a Sanae en Hamburgo fue algo pesado dado que siempre discuten ustedes dos.- le mencionaba Misaki divertido pero Genzo negó con una sonrisa.

.- Al contrario, la pasamos muy bien, por eso quiero protegerla, es muy linda ella como persona, de esas que debes cuidar…Solo me sorprende que Tsubasa sea ese alguien de quien ella deba cuidarse.-

.- ¿Hablaban de mí?- escucharon una voz conocida que los tomó por sorpresa, se habían descuidado de su entorno que llegó el capitán con un refresco en manos.

.- Neh, no eres tan importante.- le dijo Misaki cruzándose de brazos jugándole el rato—Vimos que hablaste con Sanae-chan, ¿qué tal?- quiso indagar el número 11 para el cual Tsubasa se hizo a un lado y luego posaba una mano en el hombro derecho de Genzo y el hombro izquierdo de Misaki.

.- Quiero hablar con ustedes dos.- les dijo el capitán dando una sonrisa mirando primero a uno y después al otro pero tanto Genzo como Taro se quedaron extrañados al verlo. Era como una amenaza sobre algo que le ha molestado—Quiero que me digan qué ha pasado con _mi_ Sanae, sé que ustedes lo saben y tenemos mucho tiempo para que me expliquen todo.- su expresión cambió por una seria haciendo que ambos chicos quedaran sin expresión, era como ver una faceta nueva de un Tsubasa que no conocían.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Again, sé que esto puede ser confuso pero todo quedará explicado en los siguientes capítulos. Quiero darle un énfasis a Tsubasa en que ha cambiado mucho, tanto su forma de ser como su forma de actuar, no ponerlo como un santo vaya; aunque sus intenciones siempre han sido buenas con Sanae, no siempre sale como uno espera. La tendrá difícil recuperarla…y con justas razones.**_

_**También agrego que este fic tendrá un lenguaje más ofensivo y escenas sexuales más gráficas, enredos amorosos, enredos psicológicos, uff…se vienen días difíciles y peligrosos.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste mucho esta historia nueva que se está cocinando.**_


	3. Errores del pasado

Capítulo 3: Errores del pasado, son decisiones del presente.

Delantero como portero se habían dado una mirada de reojo cuando el capitán los encaraba de frente preguntando por lo ocurrido con la chica. Era de esperarse que éste quisiera saber qué había pasado, ellos sabían que éste siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque era muy lento para mostrar sus sentimientos. Genzo dio un último trago a su whiskey y guardando las manos en los bolsillos miraba a Tsubasa sin expresión.

.- ¿Qué te hace que sabiendo lo ocurrido vaya a cambiar algo ahora?- le preguntó el chico, no tan convencido de que Tsubasa vaya a hacer algo cuando sepa toda la verdad. Encogió los hombros antes de responder.

.- Me dará al menos una idea de lo que pueda hacer…- les respondía ahora cruzándose de brazos—Aunque lo que más me sorprende y que quisiera también saber, ¿cómo es que ustedes están al tanto y no me dijeran nada? Saben de sobra que siempre les hablaba de ella.-

.- Cierto y también nos hablabas de Isabela, con quien por cierto, aún no le pones un alto.- le dijo Misaki respondiendo ahora mirando fijamente a su capitán.

.- He sido más claro con ella que no le puedo corresponder como quiere.- les decía mientras daba una ligera vista recorriendo todo el lugar. La castaña aún seguía platicando con el alemán, mientras Isabela estaba en el lado de los brasileños, buscándolo a él con la mirada y obsequiándole una sonrisa de cuando en cuando. Sin embargo Tsubasa no respondió, se limitó a hacer como que no vio nada y redirigía su vista hacia sus amigos—¿Pudiéramos ir a otro lado?- les cuestionó mientras ellos asentían.

.- Vayamos al hotel, será mejor platicar ahí…y será bueno que vaya por Ishizaki.- añadió Misaki a la par que Genzo asentía y Tsubasa alzaba una ceja.

.- ¿Tiene algo que ver él en esto?-

.- No comas ansias.- le respondió el portero una vez poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto del equipo donde algunos se iban retirando y otros permanecían en la fiesta.

Si bien Tsubasa quería respuestas, tampoco estaba tan alegre con saber que se retirarían del recinto dejando a la castaña con el enemigo. Así es, sí, para él eso representaba ahora Karl Heinz Schneider…un enemigo de campo peligroso el cual estaba dispuesto a vencer, pero sabía de sobra que Alemania siempre ha sido un equipo tan poderoso difícil de derrotar en el fútbol, prácticamente sus jugadores son nacidos para el deporte, sumando posible a que tendría encuentro con él fuera de la cancha ya que se veía mucho el interés que éste tenía hacia la castaña. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le daba un vuelco al estómago sintiéndolo revuelto…Maldita sea ¿qué no lo podía notar Sanae acaso?. Genzo al notar la frustración del capitán, le pasó una mano a su hombro para que despertara del trance en el que estaba.

.- Descuida, a la fecha jamás han hecho algo…al menos hasta donde yo sepa.- le sonrió el portero y el capitán entrecerró sus ojos.

.- No ayudas Genzo. No me relaja ni tantito que siga ahí y que nos vayamos.- le mencionó a lo que este asentía ligero.

.- Lo sé, pero créeme…no solo lo digo por Karl, sino por Sanae. Vamos, llegó Ishizaki.-

El defensa al ver que se estaban reuniendo con el capitán dio un suspiro audible y tranquilizaba su vista.

.- Creo que ya sé para donde vamos.- mencionó colocando sus manos tras la nuca y mirando a Tsubasa quien seguía dando una mirada a la castaña con el alemán—Le pediré a Yukari que se la lleve, no te preocupes.- le dijo por lo que ahora el número 10 asentía agradecido.

Ryo sacaba su celular mandando un mensaje de texto que se ausentarían a Yukari y finalmente salieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas se habían reunido, Yukari se había apresurado a ir por Sanae pues después de recibir el mensaje de Ishizaki, comprendió que se trataría de algo importante con Tsubasa (pues el hecho de ir a interrumpirle ya sonaba de por sí "importante"). Excusándose con el capitán alemán, Sanae se levantó y se dirigía con sus amigas hacia su mesa y se percató que no estaba cierto pelinegro con ellos.

.- No está, no te preocupes.- le susurró Kumi pero Sanae sentía una sensación distinta…era como…¿decepción acaso?

.- Chicas, ¿les parece si nos vamos? Estoy algo cansada.- mencionaba Sanae en lo que Yukari y Kumi asentían.

.- Será lo mejor, además mañana tenemos trabajo temprano.- mencionaba Yukari recordando que iniciarían los entrenamientos de evaluación de cada equipo y que necesitaban estar tanto ella como Sanae presentes para hacer mediciones de prueba con tecnología avanzada, pero eso ya sería tema de ver después.

Sanae miraba por la ventana del Uber y sus amigas iban con ella en dirección al hotel.

.- Sanae ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kumi en un murmullo llamando la atención a la castaña.

.- Sí Kumi, gracias. Solo meditaba.- le decía la joven sonriéndole leve

.- ¿Te afectó verlo, cierto?- le preguntó Yukari en voz baja desde el otro lado del carro por lo que Sanae la observaba.

.- Algo…hablamos un poco.- les dijo llamando la atención a ambas chicas.

.- ¿Y qué ocurrió?- preguntaba Kumi apaciguando su voz, claro por dentro tenía ganas de ir a golpear al capitán, sin embargo al ver a su amiga cabizbaja, comprendió que no debió ser fácil para ella verle después de tanto tiempo.

.- Solo comentó tonterías.- cortó la conversación la castaña mirando nuevamente a la ventana del Uber…"sí…tonterías…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el hotel que habían seleccionado para la concentración general del torneo, un cuarteto de amigos platicaba tranquilamente en la estancia común del equipo japonés. Curioso, siempre platicaban de muchas cosas, ahora parecía el ambiente muerto al gusto del número 10, esperando por respuestas a sus preguntas. Quería saber todo, ¿lo tendrían atormentado acaso? No supo bien cómo definirlo, solo se veían entre sí hasta que…

Misaki fue el primero en hablar…

.- Bien. Lo diré yo entonces…Todo comenzó hace un par de años…como sabes, regresé a Japón para estar un tiempo con mi madre en Sendai a petición de mi hermana Yoshiko. Sanae se alegró mucho con la noticia, al grado de organizar una bienvenida donde se la pasó haciendo todos los arreglos y la comida en conjunto con Yukari y Kumi-chan.-

_**FLASHBACK SANAE'S POV **__**2 AÑOS ATRÁS**_

Sanae sonreía, si lo veía por otro lado era como tener un secreto…algo que solo ella sabía y los demás no -técnicamente nadie sabía de su relación con el capitán y eso le emocionaba mucho, desconocía por qué lo sentía de ésa forma, e incluso varias ocasiones le quisieron hacer bromas sobre él y de ella juntos una vez regresase el chico, mas ella no dijo nada. Ni se inmutó, ¿cómo lo iban a saber? ¿Cómo podía decirles eso? Prefirió guardárselo, de esa manera la mantenía tranquila y paciente. Sabía también que eso pudiera darles a ellos motivos para seguir con las burlas, sin embargo, gracias a Matsuyama y Misugi (ambos con respectivas parejas) la defendían con el resto del equipo para que no se sintiera presionada. ¡Eran muy amables ellos!

Al cabo de dos días recibió un mensaje nuevo, este fue ahora de sorpresivamente Misaki, quien había decidido regresar a Japón a pasar un tiempo con su madre y su hermana en Sendai; tanto le había alegrado la noticia que había hecho una bienvenida al chico una vez decidiéndose a participar en el equipo juvenil de Japón. Kumi, Yukari y ella habían hecho los preparativos en el campo donde normalmente entrenaban.

.- ¿A quién dicen que vamos a recibir?- mencionaba Kumi quien colocaba el letrero de Misaki y Yukari le dirigía una mirada incrédula.

.- El nombre lo tienes, literal, en tus manos.- le dijo Yukari, no sabía si reírse o no decir nada.

.- Ah, disculpen, es que no lo conozco.- les decía la joven.

.- Debemos estar listas.- mencionaba Sanae mientras mandaba mensaje a Tsubasa que Misaki estaba de vuelta, sin embargo no recibió respuesta tan de inmediato como otras ocasiones y donde normalmente echaba la culpa al horario. Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando iba a colocar las bebidas en la mesa.

.- ¿Estás bien Sanae?- le preguntó Kumi al notar que la joven iba caminando chueco.

.- Sí, solo me mareé.- mencionaba ella con una sonrisa ligera, ¿ahora se sentía rara? ¡Qué extraño!

.- Ok, por favor si te sientes mal, dinos.-

.- ¿Por qué será que me siento ansiosa?- se preguntaba mentalmente.

"_No me lo esperaba, Sanae se veía contenta todo el tiempo. Se había esmerado en dar una bienvenida alegre y vaya que lo fue, todos estuvieron, incluso los del Toho estaban ahí. Y luego al finalizar la fiesta, cuando la mayoría se habían retirado, Sanae había sacado su celular. Lo sé pues estaba platicando con ella y con Ishizaki del próximo encuentro que habría para el Nankatsu y que estaban en búsqueda de un nuevo capitán y estaban apoyándome a serlo…Y se desmayó"_

.- ¡Sanae! ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Misaki pues solo la chica se desfalleció frente a él y él la tomó de inmediato de la espalda y cintura para sostenerla—¡Llama una ambulancia!- le gritó Misaki al defensa.

.- ¡No hay tiempo, llevémosla! El hospital está a dos cuadras de aquí.- le dijo Ishizaki en lo que Taro la cargó literal, de las piernas y salió del recinto acompañado del chico, de Yukari, Kumi y de la madre de Ishizaki.

El hospital hizo muchas preguntas al tiempo que llegaron, sobretodo porque no es algo de verse todos los días que varios jovencitos llegaran así como así a entregar a alguien desmayado "por casualidad", querían saber lo que había pasado, sin embargo no tenían muchos datos.

.- ¿Qué habrá sucedido?- pensó Ishizaki en voz alta estabando en la sala de espera en lo que Misaki llegaba con Kumi y Yukari.

.- ¿Ustedes saben algo?- preguntó Misaki a Kumi y esta negó.

.- Lo siento, también estuvimos revisando, aunque sí la vi extraña antes de la fiesta.-

.- A mí me pareció que estaba bien, estaba muy feliz preparando todo para recibirte.- mencionó Yukari.

.- ¿Se habrá tomado muy enserio la bienvenida?- preguntaba Misaki llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pues sabía que Sanae se tomaba todo lo del equipo muy enserio, siempre fue así.

.- No lo creo, solo es anego.- mencionó Ishizaki cruzándos de brazos extrañados.

Llegaba una doctora (no de avanzada edad pero sí mayor que la madre de Ishizaki).

.- ¿Ustedes son familiares de Nakazawa Sanae?- preguntó la mujer y la madre de Ishizaki llegaba.

.- He llamado a su madre, viene en camino, somos amigos cercanos ¿pudiera decirnos qué ocurrió?- preguntó la señora visiblemente preocupada al igual que el resto de los chicos.

.- La señorita se encuentra débil, ¿sabe usted si ha comido bien en estas semanas? Tiene una fuerte anemia y un principio anormal de anorexia.- le dijo seria la doctora mientras la señora Ishizaki negaba el rostro llevándose una mano a la boca—No quiero alarmar, esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Solo que el desmayo pudo haber sido provocado por un shock emocional fuerte, y eso si agregamos la falta de alimentación y la falta de sueño solo hizo que empeorara. ¿Saben algo?- preguntó la doctora a los chicos que estaban ahí y todos negaron.

.- Lo sentimos doctora, no sabemos nada. ¿Podemos pasar a verle?- preguntó Yukari

.- La paciente necesita descansar, podrán visitarla dentro de una hora, sugiero que vayan a comer algo o bien esperar a que llegue algún familiar de la paciente para poder verla. Con permiso.- mencionó.

"_Pudimos verla un día después, nos pusimos de acuerdo que iríamos primero Ishizaki y yo en lo que Yukari y Kumi estarían al pendiente del equipo y la visitarían después. Creo que hasta ése momento nos percatamos de lo delgada que estaba ella. No te voy a mentir Tsubasa: estaba muy enferma." _

Misaki y Ryo entraron a la habitación donde estaba la chica cambiándole a la televisión, conectada a sueros y medicamento por las venas de su mano izquierda los miró llegar y se sobresaltó cuando entraron con un ramo de margaritas en florero con agua; mientras su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, con un brazo apoyaba su mentón y cuando entraron los chicos, se levantó.

.- ¡Ishizaki! ¿Y Misaki? Sanae me comentó de tu regreso, bienvenido.- mencionaba la madre de Sanae

.- Chicos, qué pena que hayan tenido que venir en estas circunstancias.- decía Sanae sintiendo sus mejillas arder, que aunque estuviera blanca (por la anemia que presentaba) se apreciaba un ligero sonrojo cuando Ryo dejaba el florero en la mesa—Misaki-kun, ¿no deberías regresar a Sendai? ¿No se preocupará tu familia?- le preguntaba Sanae mientras éste negaba.

.- Descuida Sanae. Ishizaki me está dando posada por hoy, en la noche regreso a casa, mi madre entendió todo.-

.- Mamá, si quieres ve por algo de comer ¿sí? Me cuidarán mis amigos.- le dijo Sanae esbozando una sonrisa observando a su madre que se veía cansada.

.- ¡Nos haremos cargo de ella!- mencionó Ishizaki feliz en lo que agradecida, la señora Nakazawa tomaba sus cosas e iba saliendo a la cafetería comprendiendo que su hija quería estar un rato a solas con ellos.

"_Tardó en hablar lo que ocurría con ella. Nos la pasamos hablando irrelevancias hasta que Misaki fue el que se atrevió a mencionarlo"- este caso, lo mencionaba Ryo_

.- ¿Qué pasó Sanae? Parecías estar muy bien y luego te desmayaste al ver el teléfono.- le dijo Misaki cruzando los brazos ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha muy serio.

Había permanecido callada la mayor parte del tiempo, pues tanto Misaki como Ishizaki hablaban de fútbol y de cómo se reincorporaría el muchacho a Nankatsu al equipo y cómo iniciarían las prácticas…normalmente ella se habría alegrado y en esta ocasión, estaba triste…muy triste. Tomó asiento y se acomodó, mirando que las manos estaban apretando las sábanas del hospital.

.- Supongo que si les digo que no ocurre nada sería mentir…estoy en el hospital después de todo.- murmuraba la chica notando que sus ojos le traicionaban y estaba a punto de llorar.

.- ¿Qué intentas decir hermanita?- le preguntó Ishizaki acercándose al borde de la cama, teniendo precaución de no aplastar las piernas de la joven ni de obstruír el paso de las sondas y la chica lo observaba—¿Pasó algo acaso?-

Sanae viró al lado derecha del buró y acercaba la mano hasta tomar su celular. Suspiró audible y encendía el teléfono…Ishizaki estaba más cerca, notando que había mensajes de ¿Tsubasa? Aunque lo más extraño era que había llamadas perdidas del joven, ¿tantas? Arqueó las cejas sorprendido, ¿qué tan seguido lo hacen?

Abrió las fotos y le mostró finalmente a Ishizaki el contenido.

Tsubasa Ozora, por increíble que parezca, parecía estar en lo que parecía un antro, besándose con alguien. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender, pues era una foto donde el chico estaba alejado…no lo creía, la verdad no. Llamó a Misaki con la mano para que se acercara y el número 11 también sorprendido de lo que veía, parecía no dar crédito.

.- ¡No es cierto!- mencionó Ishizaki mirando a la joven que viraba su celular hacia el resto de las fotos.

Otra foto, mismo lugar, pero en esta ocasión, un pequeño video donde mostraba al capitán en un estado nada saludable y tomando a la joven cerca de su cuerpo, besándole primero por el cuello y finalizando el video con un beso en los labios.

.- ¿QUÉ COSA?- finalizó Misaki sin creerlo dando play nuevamente tomando el celular en manos analizando todo.

.- ¿Quién te envió eso?- le preguntó Ishizaki y Sanae encogió de hombros.

.- Creo la chica con la que estaba…-

.- Esto fue sin duda para perjudicarte…pero ¿cómo? A ver, explícate, ¿dices que hablas con Tsubasa entonces?- preguntó Misaki tratando de atar los cabos hasta que Sanae aclaró.

.- Tsubasa y yo éramos novios…a la distancia…Me siento una tonta.- mencionó la joven hasta que tanto defensa como delantero se miraron.

.- Vaya…eso explica por qué has intentado de muchos medios ser transferida a Brasil.- dijo Ishizaki y Sanae lo observó—Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta ¿verdad? Aunque sí me has sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Ryo y Sanae respondió.

.- Desde hace 1 año…la primera vez que lo fui a visitar, sucedió.- dijo la castaña mirando al techo haciendo cuentas.

.- ¿Podrías mostrarme cómo es que te mandaron esto?- preguntó Misaki y la castaña mostró los mensajes—Ok, sí fue para perjudicarte, el caso es ¿cómo supo esa chica que tú eras novia de Tsubasa? Me parece muy extraño todo esto.- dijo Misaki entregando el aparato a la chica.

.- Tal vez es mi culpa…hace días ha estado muy extraño conmigo y no hemos hablado tanto como antes.- decía la joven y Ryo se sobresaltó.

.- ¿Y estas llamadas perdidas y mensajes vistos de él? Eso habla que ha intentado comunicarse, ¿él sabe de las fotos y del video?- cuestionó molesto el defensa y Sanae asintió.

.- Se lo reclamé…muchas veces…pero dice que estaba algo ebrio, no se acuerda de qué sucedió.- dijo la joven y Misaki bufó.

.- ¡Será estúpido! Ya verá cuando le marque.- mencionaba el delantero sacando su propio móvil dispuesto a marcarle y Sanae se sobresaltó.

.- ¡NO! Por favor.- vaya que anego seguía siendo aquella porrista gritona, pensó Misaki arqueando una ceja mirando a la castaña que avergonzaba bajaba la voz—No quiero que sepa que estoy aquí…no he hablado con Tsubasa porque…porque…- decía la chica comenzando a sentir que iba a llorar.

.- ¿Por qué, Sanae?-

.- Porque terminé con él en la noche…no tiene caso que sepa lo demás, no tiene por qué saberlo, así que por favor.-

.- Sanae…estás en el hospital, esto tiene qué saberlo. No es cualquier cosa, además ¿qué es eso de que no has estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien? Tu salud ha sido muy mala en estos meses, nos lo dijo la doctora.- mencionó el delantero tratando de comprender mejor a la chica y ella negaba.

.- Eso solo me concierne a mí, además, nada de lo que digas hará que Tsubasa no haya besado a otra chica…ni hará que se vaya mi malestar…ustedes son amigos.- decía la joven con pausas.

.- Hermanita. Me preocupas.- mencionó Ryo abrazándole.

.- Y es por eso que has intentado hacer de todo por irte a Brasil, ¿cierto?- preguntó Misaki sin expresión y la joven asintió una vez liberada del agarre de Ishizaki.

.- Lo intentamos…intentamos estar juntos…y no ocurrió, es por eso que me siento idiota ahora. Siento que he perdido demasiado tiempo, estudiando duro, aprendiendo otro idioma, dedicando esfuerzo a mejorar las notas para la transferencia. Creo por eso no se dieron las cosas.- decía la chica sonriendo ligero—¡Qué idiota!- decía.

.- Para nada Sanae, solo demuestra lo que una persona está dispuesta a hacer por el ser amado. Tsubasa es el idiota aquí.- decía Taro acercándose a la castaña.

.- Perdonen chicos, es solo que…ha sido todo repentino, no sé qué haré ahora.- les decía y Misaki alzaba una ceja sorprendido.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK SANAE'S POV**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De vuelta al hotel…el trío observando a Tsubasa que no hacía nada, literal.

.- Ya veo…así que fue por eso.- mencionaba Tsubasa dando un trago a su agua fría, el alcohol no había hecho mucho efecto en él pero quería cerciorarse con ello tomando muchísimos líquidos y no resentirlo tanto para el día siguiente.

Ryo asintió al mismo tiempo que Misaki.

.- Tsubasa, fuiste demasiado descuidado al confiarte que esa tal Isabela no haría nada.- le dijo Ishizaki. Tsubasa los observó enojado al trío frente a él.

.- ¿Y creen que yo la pasé genial en Brasil? Me hubiese gustado saber todo esto antes, hubiera…hubiera…-

.- ¿Qué hubieras hecho Tsubasa? Estabas a mitad de torneos, no hubieras podido hacer nada, lo sabes.- le dijo Genzo comprendiendo al chico que estaba molesto, solo que de ahí a creerle que hubiera hecho algo por Sanae a la distancia, la verdad no se lo compraba del todo.

.- Con el hubiera no ganas nada, debes aceptarlo.- le dijo Ishizaki a lo que Tsubasa resopló fuerte el aire que tenía guardado en sus pulmones.

.- Lo sé…es solo que…_maldición_…no sé qué decir. Fui un idiota.- dijo este pasándose una mano a las lagrimales.

.- Pudieras empezar por decirnos tu versión de la historia.- mencionó Misaki mientras todos lo observaban—Toda historia tiene dos partes, ¿no? ¿O apoco me dirás ahora que sí sientes algo por esa chica?- le preguntó el número 11 a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado.

Tsubasa tomó una pausa para respirar más de lo que normalmente se toma. Tomó nuevamente un trago a su vaso con agua y miraba a los chicos.

.- No, aunque admito que mi error principal con ella fue por permitir que pensara que realmente hubo algo cuando no lo fue.- les mencionó mirando al castaño—Cuando Sanae terminó conmigo, no entendía los motivos, le llamé, le insistí, quise hablarle pero cada que me respondía me colgaba; hasta que finalmente respondió diciendo que no era suficiente y que no podía estar conmigo…Y no lo fue, no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Estábamos lejos, no podía verla, no podía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y se negaba a hablar conmigo. Cada que le llamaba me colgaba, los mensajes los ignoraba y no lo pude soportar…posiblemente fue ahí donde Isabela entró al terreno, me encontraba tan dolido del rechazo de Sanae que desahogué mis penas con la persona equivocada.- les trató de explicar quedándose callado.

**FLASHBACK TSUBASA'S POV 2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

_Lo había besado y él se dejó; le había dado la impresión de que besaba la pared, pobre chica. Pero hasta él mismo tenía esa impresión de sí. Estaban en el antro con todo el equipo de Brancos, habían celebrado su pase a la recta final del torneo y estaban festejando "como se debe", o bueno, es lo que según Pepe había comentado. No tenía muchos ánimos de festejar de esa forma, y como es de costumbre con él: se dejó llevar. ¿Pero hasta qué punto había bebido de más y estaba ahora en los brazos de la chica en medio de la pista? No lo sabía. Sabía que ella le había besado y él no reaccionó…_

_.- Isabela, lo siento. Amo a otra persona.- recordó que eso le había dicho _

_.- Lo sé…eso no tiene por qué detenernos. Puedo compartir.- le dijo ella en una sonrisa._

_.- ¿De qué hablas?- _

_.- Sólo déjate llevar…¿no has estado acaso con otras mujeres?- más que comentario, sonaba una burla y él no dio crédito lo que estaba escuchando._

_.- La verdad no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Ella es única.- dijo, estaba seguro que lo dijo. _

_.- ¿Y no crees que ella pueda estar con otra persona en este momento? Me comentaste que ha estado ausente.- _

_.- Porque debe estar estudiando, es muy dedicada.- replanteó ante lo que decía la chica._

_.- Sí, lo que digas.- decía la chica sin dar crédito y se abalanzó sobre él pasando sus brazos nuevamente por el cuello, iba a retirarla pues siempre había sido así de empalagosa con él—¿No te gustaría besarla?- le preguntó ella._

_.- Mas que nada, desearía estar con ella.- murmuró él en su oído, el ruido del lugar comenzaba a zofocarle y quería retirarse de ahí, y ella le impidió el momento._

_.-Bésame como si fuera ella, sé que tienes la necesidad Tsubasa, y no me quejo…me presto a que de alguna forma, conmigo, descargues tu deseo carnal.- le dijo en un tono coqueto_

_Sin más el chico le besó el cuello, imaginándose tener a la castaña frente a él. Tal vez pasó unos segundos cuando cayó en cuenta que no estaba ni besando a Sanae, ni mucho menos estaba en sus sentidos. Retiró a la joven de él y se dirigió a la salida del lugar dejando a la brasileña sola en medio de la pista. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.- _"Caí en la trampa"_\- pensó Tsubasa

.- ¿Y te conformaste con una imitación barata de Sanae? Porque creo que no fui el único que lo notó Tsubasa; ella tiene cierto parecido a Sanae, sin mencionar que también es una especie de manager ¿cierto?.- le mencionó Ishizaki despertándolo de ese recuerdo alzando una ceja mientras el capitán miraba a la nada.

Tal vez tomó más de 5 segundos en reaccionar…pareciera que justo en sos momentos había aumentado de peso su cabeza a 10 kilos…¿Realmente le costaba? Finalmente asintió ligero admitiendo lo que su amigo le acababa de confirmar al trío frente a él, donde evidente la molestia persistía en ellos. Bueno, un castaño lo veía distinto al otro par por lo que pudo apreciar el capitán.

.- Así de patético me he de ver…error tras error…- les mencionaba sintiéndose diminuto al confesar aquello, soltando un "_je_" leve a modo de ironía.

Ryo miró a Genzo quien a su parecer era una sorpresa que aún no hablara el portero, solo miraba al capitán que estaba literal a la deriva con todas sus explicaciones. Tsubasa observó a Genzo.

.- ¿Tú sugeriste que se fuera a Alemania, Genzo?- preguntó Tsubasa y el portero le miraba de vuelta y después miró a Misaki.

.- De hecho…- habló el delantero llamando la atención al capitán—Fui yo, Tsubasa. Lo lamento.- dijo Misaki aunque realmente sin lamentarlo.

.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó Tsubasa a todos aunque a sabiendas la respuesta.

.- Por que ella lo pidió así y la respetamos. Ustedes ya no eran nada, no tenías por qué involucrarte.- dijo Genzo

.- Sabían que la amaba…la amo.- dijo serio mirando a todos quienes no replicaban.

.- Sí, pero también somos amigos de Sanae, Tsubasa. Hablé con Genzo para preguntarle por transferencias de alumnos de medicina deportiva y Alemania está repleto de solicitudes para ese rubro y Katagiri nos ayudó a que la transferencia fuese más rápida.- mencionó Taro explicando esta parte donde Tsubasa asentía.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dirás de ese Karl Schneider? Que por cierto es algo intimidante su porte.- le dijo Ishizaki a Genzo, este rió ligero por el comentario.

.- Serías un verdadero tonto si no le temieras en la cancha amigo…- le respondía Genzo recordando las veces en que le llegaba a lanzar su tiro de fuego.

Genzo miraba a Tsubasa, este al notar la mirada del chico lo observó alzando una ceja sin comprender el motivo del portero.

.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Tsubasa, si había algo más qué decir, ahora era cuando.

.- No puedo negar que sí estoy molesto y que todo esta historia tuya con Isabela me suena una estúpida excusa de tus acciones. Creo que pudiste controlarte y vaya que sé de lo que hablo. Como quiera…no somos nosotros quienes vamos a juzgarte, sino Sanae. Y la conozco, no podré ser su mejor desde niños como lo fue Ishizaki, pero sé que ella aún te ama. De no hacerlo, desde hace mucho ya sería algo más de Schneider. (_Al ver que Tsubasa iba a hablar, lo interrumpió_) _¡Oh sí!_ Te lo dije hace rato, ella no le parece mal partido. Pero si quieres que ella vuelva a ti, tendrás que trabajar el triple. No solo en el torneo.-

.- ¿En algún momento Schneider la prentendió?- le preguntó Misaki del otro lado ya que, el decir "_no le parece mal partido_" sonaba a algo ya entre ellos dos. Genzo asintió.

.- En efecto. Sé que en más de una ocasión la invitó a salir; claro ella le decía que solo irían como amigos mas nunca lo rechazó.- les mencionaba el chico mientras Tsubasa nuevamente suspiraba audible.

.- Bien, gracias chicos.- les decía el capitán liberando el ambiente tenso.

.- Será mejor descansar…Tsubasa, confío en que harás lo mejor no solo para ti, sino, te la verás con nosotros tres.- le advertía un molesto Ryo por lo que el número 10 asintió comprendiendo el tono de voz. Genzo y Ryo se retiraron de la habitación dejando al número 11 con el capitán.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme el resto de la historia?- le preguntó Taro a un inexpresivo Tsubasa.

.- ¿Seguirás con eso de las dos historias?-

.- Desconozco el caso de Genzo e Ishizaki, pero sé que no termina ahí con Isabela…una mujer no daría tanta importancia por un beso…- le dijo Misaki alzando una ceja—No te juzgaré, anda.- le dijo Misaki.

Tsubasa tomó una pausa antes de hablar. No que no confiara en él, solo que ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía avergonzado de lo ocurrido.

**FLASHBACK TSUBASA'S POV 2 AÑOS ATRÁS **

_Una tarde cualquiera…realmente no le importaba nada, mucho menos en saber el día ni la hora en la que estaba, un pelinegro se encontraba disparando hacia una portería sola de la universidad de Sao Paulo y con la vista fija en el centro que cualquiera pudiera decir que estaba concentrado…Cualquiera que NO lo conociera, ya que en su vista se podía ver una falta de brillo, vacío, sin importarle si su pie estaba bien o estaba mal acomodado al momento de disparar su tiro con efecto el cual…no tenía ningún efecto…Días había pasado que Sanae no respondía sus mensajes…no entendía a qué se debía este distanciamiento. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Habrá olvidado alguna fecha importante? No lo comprendía, solo sabía que algo malo había ocurrido con ella y que no se le permitía por el momento el saber por qué se debía. _

_Una chica pasaba por el lugar sin explicare por qué las luces de la cancha estaban encendidas, notando la presencia del japonés practicando ¿qué hará a estas horas? Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica, decidida a preguntárselo directamente. _

_.- Oye, ¿qué haces? Todos ya se fueron.- le preguntó ella esbozando una sonrisa._

_Y ahí, notó que el joven apenas y la notó…escuchó que murmuraba algo al aire, algo como un "no pasa nada". _

_.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes al notar que el muchacho no se movía de su lugar_

_Llegaron a la bodega, dejando todo en su respectivo lugar. La joven aún observaba que Tsubasa seguía sin mucho qué compartir, normalmente siempre se le suele ver entusiasta…ahora parecía todo lo contrario. Se había sentado en la banca para cambiarse sus zapatos deportivos por unos tenis regulares…Isabela alzó una ceja y observando a su entorno, se percató que la tensión había cambiado en el aire. Estaban solos…en la bodega…nadie iba a ir, era por seguro. Se acercó a donde estaba el joven, total ¿Qué podía perder? Apenas dio tiempo a Tsubasa a que la mirara a los ojos y ella sin más, tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos y bajó hasta donde se encontraban sus labios. _

_Si bien no le tomó por sorpresa al capitán: no correspondió el beso…OTRA VEZ; solo se dejó llevar por la sensación suave de la joven que quedó estática…Se retiró de él poco a poco ya que éste no había hecho nada por la presión de labios de ella, mientras que esta, sentía una vergüenza gigantesca por lo que había ocurrido. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer sin saber muy bien qué hacer a lo que iba a retirarse del lugar._

_.- Espera.- escuchó la chica antes de retirarse observando al japonés que se había levantado._

_.- Yo, quiero disculparme…desde lo del antro y de ahora, solo estoy forzando a algo y no es correcto.- decía la chica, que por primera vez parecía sensata a lo que decía._

_Observó a Tsubasa acercarse, parecía consternado por algo, podía notarlo mas no le decía por qué. Antes pensaba que era por lo ocurrido en el antro y que por eso había generado la distancia entre ellos (además porque ella también había mandado los mensajes a Sanae a sus espaldas y que de alguna forma él lo supo…mas no hubo reclamos, no hubo nada de eso, entonces ¿qé pudiera ser?) y ahora él estaba ahí. Cerca de ella. Su mirada había cambiado._

_.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella._

_Sin más ni más, el japonés la tomó de la cintura y se acercó a ella besándole los labios, robándole el aliento interrumpiendo cualquier otra actividad que pudiese hacer la joven, entiéndose, separarse, irse corriendo, alejarse de ahí. Pues la había encerrado en un abrazo…y quien sabe, también pudiera esperar una bofetada por parte de ella. Merecido también lo tendría, mas no ocurrió. Ella lo había sostenido de la playera con fuerza, acercándolo a ella besando con pasión sus labios…Sabía que ella lo deseaba y muy pendejo de su parte se atrevió a aprovecharse de la circunstancia de que así estaba ella por él. _

_Se hizo espacio para que ella le quitara la camisa de entrenamiento, sin perder el tiempo en que ella se retirara su blusa…¿realmente eso iba a suceder? Se preguntaba el chico…claro, siempre había pensado su primera vez con otra persona…detuvo su qué hacer al notar a la joven adivinar sus pensamientos._

_.- Tsubasa…quiero hacerlo…- le dijo la joven sonriente dejando al joven arqueando una ceja incrédulo—Esto no hace nada entre nosotros, lo sé.- le dijo ella._

_Le ofreció la boca y él besó nuevamente los labios de la chica dejándose llevar ante el encuentro de aquella bodega, tomando espacio entre los vestidores para ahí misma poseerla. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.- No puedo decir que haya sido un error con Isabela, solo es algo que no debió pasar…ahí es donde me arrepiento de todo.- le dijo Tsubasa con algo de pesadez en la voz y Misaki suspiró.

.- Bien…Lo que me extraña es que después de todo ¿por qué siguen siendo amigos?-

.- Lo mencionó Ryo muy bien, me conformé con lo que tenía a la mano. No digo que haya sido una buena idea, solo que ahora no me deja en paz.-

.- ¿Y por qué vino hasta el torneo asiático? ¿Siguen teniendo sexo?-

.- Parte de su trabajo, ahí no puedo hacer mucho que digamos…creo en cierta forma le tomé estima, estuvo al pendiente de mi y entre cortábamos y regresábamos y la historia se repite, solo se fue dando.-

.- Ah, más de una ocasión entonces…Mientras a ella le quede claro que no son nada, solo date prisa si quieres de vuelta a Sanae-chan.-

.- Dejamos de ser compañeros de cama desde hace un año…Por un momento pensé que me odiarías.- le dijo Tsubasa confensando aquello y Misaki negó.

.- Nadie te odia amigo, pero sí es grave lo que pasó entre tú y Sanae…entiendo que no te fue fácil, solo que si coloco ambos hechos en una balanza…Seamos francos: Sanae estuvo peor. Tú no diste al hospital…-

.- Y mira cómo enterarme de ello…-

.- Y es por ello que ahí te doy el beneficio de la duda (_Tsubasa lo observa_). No lo sabías amigo, no tenemos porque ser tan crueles…sería bueno que hables con Sanae después.- le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa amplia y Tsubasa alzaba una ceja.

.- No sé qué decirle.-

.- Intenta una disculpa sincera, lo demás entre ustedes lo solucionarán…pareciera que realmente no quisieron separarse. ¿La amas, cierto?-

.- No me imagino el día en que deje de hacerlo.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa quedó pensativo en todo lo que le dijeron sus amigos, mirando al techo y a la nada, no podía creer que por su idiotez cayera en tentación de Isabela. Desconozcía si era un plan de ella o de alguien más o si solo fue cosa del destino (y de la calentura), ahora comprendía mejor por qué no obtenía respuestas de su amada Sanae.

Verla nuevamente le había detenido el corazón y sus pensamientos…estaba hermosa, parecía una diosa con semejante atuendo verde. Su cuerpo, sus piernas largas, su cabellera que había crecido un tanto, el tiempo que había pasado solo hizo que creciera en estatura pero conservaba su rostro tal cual (es decir, no envejeció…y no por decir que estuviera vieja, sencillo solo había madurado con el tiempo…ya saben lo que dicen con los vinos, que con el tiempo solo mejora su sabor). ¿De qué manera podría acercarse otra vez a ella? Entendía que ahora él era una especie de repelente para ella…y si bien el destino estaba jugando una mala jugada…ahora parecía entretenerse con él y la joven, ya que ahora la tenía frente a frente a él del otro lado del aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una castaña recorría el hotel con la precaución de mirar los rincones y de su entorno. No había reparado a la idea de que podrían toparse pues estaban en el mismo lugar de concentración de los equipos y hasta ahora pareciera caer en veinte de ése diminuto "problema".

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón (y estómago) cuando efectivamente lo tuvo frente a frente, él sentado en la estancia común con un refresco en la mesa y mirando a la nada, aún con su traje negro y ella, ella se había cambiado los zapatos de tacón por unos bajos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía qué ocurrir tan pronto? ¿Por qué le dio antojo de unas papas saladas en ese momento y que necesitaba cumplir su antojo? ¡Tonta panza, pudo haber sido una hora después! O incluso negarse a hacerlo…pero no.

Ambos se miraron…la tensión estaba ahí entre ellos. El pelinegro se sentó derecho al verla llegar, no había nadie alrededor para variar y sabía que estaba incomodando su presencia a la joven que acababa de llegar. La observó que estaba girando por sus talones dispuesta a regresar por donde llegó sin saber qué reaccionar.

.- Sanae…espera.- le dijo finalmente él armándose de valor y suspirando.

Ella se viró tragando saliva y encarándolo. Sabía que tenía qué pasar en cualquier momento. Tsubasa se levantó de su lugar y fue directo a ella para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros cuerpo a cuerpo. Sanae alzó una ceja, pensando en que posible él haría uno de esos acercamientos cuando estuvieron en el recinto de la bienvenida al torneo y ocurrió todo lo contrario.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? Voy a mi cuarto.- le dijo la joven excusándose con una sonrisa ligera, aunque sabía que decía eso para huir de ahí. Tsubasa tenía otro temple, no lo había visto (hasta ahora) cabizbajo, como apenado por algo.

.- Yo…quisiera disculparme contigo por cómo actué. Por todo…Ryo, Taro y Genzo me han dicho todo.- le dijo el joven a lo que ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

.- ¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió ella sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba…justo lo que les había pedido y Tsubasa puso las manos al frente para evitar que sucediera algo más.

.- Tranquila…aprecio que lo hayan hecho; me hubiese gustado estar aquí para apoyarte…lamento haber sido un idiota.-

.- Ya pasó Tsubasa. No tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa.- le dijo la castaña.

.- Por el contrario…fui el causante de hacer mal tu salud y entiendo también los motivos.-

Sanae lo observó vulnerable…

.- Y aunque sé que lo que diga no hará que ahora te sientas mejor, solo puedo hacer eso: disculparme. Entiendo tu enojo, tu molestia. No haré nada que pueda hacerte daño.- le dijo el chico en un intento de hacer que ella dejara su actitud de rechazo hacia con él.

.- También me disculpo Tsubasa, fui yo quien se alejó sin darte explicaciones.- le dijo la joven—Pero quiero que comprendas que ahora las cosas son distintas.- le decía ella y él asintió.

.- Las comprendo totalmente…Me alegra que después de todo pudimos vernos…tal como dijimos.- mencionó Tsubasa y ella miró a otra parte.

.- Sí, bueno, sabías que estaría aquí como parte del cuerpo médico.- le dijo ella

.- ¿Te parece si iniciamos como amigos? Es decir, en su debido tiempo…cuando sientas las cosas bien y quieras iniciar una amistad.- le decía el joven sorprendiendo a la castaña que alzaba una ceja.

De entre todas las historias que llegó a imaginarse a él, no pensó una donde le ofreciera ser amigos. ¿Pero le gustaba acaso esa idea? No lo sabía…su ex, pidiéndole ser amigos…parecía masoquista…¿O era ella la masoquista?

.- Necesito pensarlo.- le dijo ella antes de acceder y Tsubasa sonrió

.- Lo sé, prince- (_se detuvo_)…quiero decir, Sanae-chan.-

Quedaron en silencio una vez más…se miraron uno a la otra sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, y es que, al mismo tiempo, su corazón latía fuerte…lo tenía frente a ella. Había crecido por una cabeza y media (ahora ella sin tacones) y podía ver lo mucho que había cambiado su cuerpo también. No iba a negarlo: estaba guapísimo…

.- Bien, iré por...algo de cenar.- le dijo ella repentinamente excusándose de todo pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre él en ese instante y Tsubasa asintió.

.- Espero encuentres algo que te guste.- le dijo él sonriéndole.

.- Gracias. Supongo nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento.- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros dándole una sonrisa ligera.

.- ¡Nos veremos entonces! Descansa, Sanae-chan.-

.- Igual, Tsubasa-kun.-

La observó irse, la plática había sido muuuuuy diferente y extraña. Recurrió al plan que le dijo Misaki de ofrecerle una amistad sincera…Hubiera acompañado a que buscara algo de comer, pero sabía que eso sería muy precipitado para la recién "amistad" acordada.

_.- "No dejaré mis sentimientos a un lado…te reconquistaré Sanae…solo espero no sea muy tarde para eso_".- pensó el muchacho observando a la joven marcharse.

_**FIN DEL 3ER CAPÍTULO**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**¿Qué hará Tsubasa para recuperar a Sanae? De verdad está muy difícil con todo lo que habló con Misaki, Wakabayashi e Ishizaki. Recuperar un amor no siempre es una tarea sencilla, sobretodo cuando has hecho demasiado daño, ¿será correcto que siga luchando? **_

_**Espero que les esté gustando, sus reviews y su feedback es lo que hace que inspire a mi musa a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Ha pasado algo de tiempo, lo sé, pero pasaron cosas que no me permitía seguir escribiendo tanto como quisiera. En primera, ya no estoy trabajando, hubo recorte de personal y me tocó. Y al mismo tiempo estoy feliz de que eso ocurra, ya que no es algo que me veía haciendo por siempre y me ha dado paso a dedicarme lo que me hace feliz que es el diseño de modas. Aunque también adaptarme a un estilo de trabajo ha sido diferente, estar bajo tu ritmo no siempre da resultados pronto, y pues con negocio propio (por así decirlo) te absorve tu tiempo completamente. Pero es un riesgo que quiero llevar a cabo. **_

_**Apreciaría me dejaran sus opiniones, algo me hizo pensar que estoy siendo muy rápida en la historia, o que está muy confusa (y aunque todo tiene explicación me da pendiente que solo les esté aburriendo). Y ahí dispense si hay errores ortográficos, a veces se me escapan. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	4. One of Us

**Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto por Isabela, lo demás ya lo saben. **

**Éste capítulo tiene canción por si quieren buscarla, es de ABBA (o bien Mamma Mia 2) "One of us/Uno de nosotros", en lo personal me agrada más esta versión.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Capítulo 4: One of us (Song Chapter)

**FLASHBACK HACE DOS AÑOS**

Los días transcurrieron como si nada hubiera pasado a pensamientos de la castaña que continuaba con su rutina diaria: ir a la escuela, quedarse de manager, limpiar, regresar a casa, hacer la tarea, dormir. Un ciclo que parecía no tener fin por el momento…Era inevitable, ¿de verdad habrá pasado todo con él? ¿De verdad habrá ocurrido ese pequeño romance que tuvieron?

Claro, él insistía en hablar con ella, de vez en cuando le mandaba mensajes o le mandaba correos…y que poco a poco, por el rechazo que ella misma le otorgaba estaba cediendo el chico. Parpadeó a la par que escuchó que la llamaban.

.- ¡Sanae-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Misaki cuando llegó con ella a la hora del almuerzo, lo cual le llamó la atención a la joven.

.- ¿No deberías estar en práctica?- le preguntó la chica cuando él se sentó a su izquierda.

.- Emmm bueno…- el castaño quedó sin habla.

Sanae comprendía al número 11 puesto que aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, sabía que su estado se debía a que no había tenido buenos resultadas siendo el ahora capitán del Nankatsu desde que regresó a la escuela. Mientras todos parecían entusiasmados de tenerlo en el equipo nuevamente, en el fondo, Misaki siempre se sentía un cero a la izquierda como capitán (comparándose a sí mismo con Tsubasa). Suspiró y le brindaba una sonrisa a la chica algo forzada.

.- Quería un tiempo libre, ¿ya comiste? ¿Por qué estás sola?- le preguntaba el muchacho mirando de un lado a otro, preguntándose donde estaría Yukari y bueno ahora su reciente admiradora Kumi (esto último ni tanto agradándole, ya que la chica era muy dulce, no le correspondía).

.- Están en los vestidores.- dijo en pausa la castaña mirando a la nada.

Taro ladeó observándola que también fingía muy bien su sonrisa…

.- ¿Sigues así por él, cierto?- le preguntó Misaki

¿Y qué caso tenía negarlo? Se preguntó ella tomando una pausa más para respirar todo el aire en sus pulmones y luego asentir en silencio cerrando los párpados.

.- Sé lo que dirás…que ya es tiempo de superarlo, es solo que sigo afectada…y esta rutina me está matando.-

.- ¿Rutina?- se preguntó el joven alzando una ceja sin comprender.

.- Sí, levantarse, venir a la escuela, ir a las prácticas, regresar, hacer la tarea y dormir…todo se repite…me siento—se detuvo al ver que Misaki continuaba la frase.

.- Atrapada.- concluyó el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y suspiraba nuevamente.

.- No puedo evitar sentirme así…antes…antes tenía una motivación ¿sabes? Quería irme a Brasil para alcanzarlo y ahora, aunque ha pasado un mes y medio, me siento perdida.- sentía sus ojos traicionándola, haciendo un esfuerzo extra para que el chico a su lado no la mirase fallando en el intento— A veces me pregunto…¿si de verdad pasó todo lo que pasó con Tsubasa? ¿De verdad, fuimos algo?- murmuró aunque audible para el número 11.

Fue ahí cuando Taro no aguantó más y la tomó de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. Una vez su objetivo fue llevado a cabo, le dirigió una mirada que la joven no interpretó, parecía entre molesto y serio.

.- Escucha…Sanae debes seguir tu vida, ¿piensas seguir así? Te has negado a hablar con Tsubasa y él, me ha preguntado por ti ¿sabes? No le he dicho nada por respeto a lo que me has pedido, sin embargo creo que tienes de dos sopas aquí: o hablas con él para aclarar todo o…- se detuvo un poco antes de hablar

.- ¿O…?- le preguntó la joven como intentando buscar con qué terminar la frase pero esta ocasión sin saber qué le iba a decir.

.- Cambia tu rutina.- le dijo el chico sonriéndole y ella entrecerró las cejas sin comprender.

.- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejar a un lado todo?- decía sin comprender y el chico negó.

.- No, me refiero a que cambies un poco tu ambiente…Te lo pondré así: acabo de regresar a Japón, pues mi sueño es jugar en la selección nipona algún día y ser titular. Aunque sé que eso todavía falta un tiempo y ni se diga de que ahora soy el peor capitán de Nankatsu de la historia, pero no me rendiré…Yo quisiera saber ahora ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Sanae? ¿Qué te motiva a salir adelante? He visto que quieres ser médico deportivo, ¿es cierto?- le preguntó el chico y ella miraba al cielo pensando en su respuesta.

.- Ammm pues sí…- le dijo ella una vez pensando bien todo.

.- Y perdona que te mencione a _Voldemort_…pero quiero asegurarme…¿No es por Tsubasa, cierto?- le preguntó ocasionándole risa a la joven.

.- ¿Voldemort?-

.- ¿Prefieres "_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_"?- continuó él en su broma haciendo reír a la joven—Llevaba varios días sin verte sonreír así Sanae-chan…me alegra al menos poder hacerte reír un poco.- le dijo el joven.

Sanae tomó las manos del joven y las bajaba a la vez que lo veía a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa y esta ocasión, no estaba forzada.

.- Gracias…no, no es por Tsubasa, mi sueño es ser una gran médico…he visto, bueno espero no te rías…pero me gustaría poder ayudar a las personas a sentirse mejor consigo mismas…He visto documentales y reportajes donde médicos sacan prótesis con impresión en 3D y rehabilitación a base de cambios innovadores en el rubro deportivo y me llama muchísimo la atención.-

.- ¡Eso es excelente, Sanae! ¿Por qué pensaste que habría de reírme? Es un sueño muy bello.- le dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos de par en par, no tenía idea de que había personas dedicándose a ello y la chica sonrió más.

.- Je je, bueno, es que no es algo que se veía por esos lugares, creo por eso también buscaba el intercambio allá donde se está mostrando más la iniciativa en estos temas de innovación farmacéutica.- le decía la chica.

.- Ya veo…¿y no has pensado irte a otro país?- le preguntó haciendo que ella lo observara, él alzó una ceja antes de proseguir—Dices que Brasil es un país donde se está mostrando la innovación en ese tema pero yo no lo creo, apenas sería un nicho muy pequeño, ¿no has pensado otro lugar?-

.- A decir verdad…no, no lo había considerado.- dijo la chica bajando el rostro—¿Conoces algo?- mencionó la chica a Misaki negó.

.- Mentiría si te dijera que sí, pero podemos consultarlo con alguien que sí.- le dijo Taro sonriéndole muy amplio a la chica y ella encogió de hombros.

.- ¿A quién?- se cuestionó la chica, más para ella que para él.

.- Genzo Wabakayashi.-

\- o -

_They passed me by, all of those great romances (Me pasan de largo todos esos grandes romances)  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances (Sentí que me robaban una gran oportunidad)  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy (Lo vi claro, todo me pareció tan fácil)  
And so I dealt you the blow (Y entonces te gané la partida)  
One of us had to go (Uno de nosotros tiene que irse)  
Now it's different, I want you to know (Ahora todo es diferente y quiero que sepas)_

_\- o -_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK HACE 2 AÑOS**

ACTUAL

Sanae se tumbó a la cama de su respectiva habitación sintiendo su corazón latir por hora…no tenía sentido ir por algo de comer cuando no podía dejar de pensarle, y su encuentro breve solo hizo reiterarle que aún había sentimientos hacia él. Cerró sus párpados quitándose los zapatos aventándolos sin tomarle importancia de donde cayeran, total, su habitación era individual y sus ánimos por los suelos no le apetecía por el momento arreglar nada.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Genzo y Misaki tendrían que ser a veces tan imprudentes? Les había pedido de favor que no le dijeran nada, absolutamente nada y ahora que Tsubasa le informaba que los chicos habían tenido una charla con él hace unos instantes, le hizo pensar que sería bueno que ella también tuviera una plática con ellos dos…Si bien, gracias a Misaki pudo despejarse por un tiempo del pensamiento del capitán, ahora sentía extraño que el castaño abusara de su confianza, ¿podría seguir confiando en él?

¿A quién engañas? Claro que sí, Taro siempre ha sido un buen chico, nuevamente, hay que agradecer que gracias a él, su último año fue de mucha paz. Cerró los párpados recordando cómo se había ido a Alemania.

**FLASHBACK, HACE UN AÑO**

En el aeropuerto de Narita, una castaña que vestía unos jeans ajustados al cuerpo y un suéter rojo, con tenis y su maleta en manos, su cabellera que había crecido un tanto, miraba feliz hacia el interior de la sala de espera en lo que sus amigos y su madre estaban tras ella. Había sido un año de preparación desde que la habían internado por su anemia y ni qué decir que cuando Ryo, Yukari, Kumi y Taro se habían enterado de su falta de sueño y alimentación, la tenían vigilada 24/7 haciendo que se sintiera observaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero agradecía las preocupaciones de todos. Sabía que la querían y la estimaban…ahora, iría a un nuevo destino. Cambiar de aires, como dijo su madre, haría que todo se sintiera "con sentido". Esperaba explicarse eso de alguna forma. Miró repentinamente al suelo y apretaba las asas de su maletín…sí…estaba ocurriendo…estaba ahí una vez más…en el aeropuerto.

Despertó del trance cuando un castaño casi rubio le había ayudado con la maleta más grande y se acercaba dándole un papel el cual la chica le llamó la atención.

.- Toma, es la dirección de la Universidad, el señor Mikami me pidió que te la diera ya que Genzo estaba ocupado en la mañana.- le dijo Misaki y ella tomaba la nota en manos.

.- Gracias, aunque Genzo ya me lo había pasado jeje.- rió nerviosa y Misaki le salía una gota de sudor en el rostro.

.- Uno nunca sabe, es mejor ser precavidos.- le dijo Misaki a la par que llegaban Yukari y Ryo.

.- Sanae-chan ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Yukari y Sanae dejaba su maleta en el piso y ambas se tomaron de las manos.

.- ¡Mejor que nunca y muy emocionada!- les dijo con una sonrisa honesta en el rostro—También nerviosa…la última vez que estuve aquí…bueno, vine sola…me alegra no estar sola ahora.- les dijo mirando a todos y ellos comprendieron lo que trataba de comentarles.

.- Tranquila, ¿sí? Estamos contigo pase lo que pase. Saluda a Wakabayashi de nuestra parte, ¿llevas todo cierto?- le dijo Ryo pasando a darle un abrazo a la castaña.

.- Sí, allá compraré lo esencial para mi estadía.-

.- Sanae…por favor, cuídate mucho.- le dijo Kumi abrazándola ahora con algo de lágrimas en los ojos y Sanae le devolvía el abrazo algo apretado para su gusto.

.- Lo haré, estaremos en contacto y les avisaré una vez tenga wifi para decirles que ya estoy allá. Mamá…gracias por todo.- dijo la castaña acercándose a su madre dándole un abrazo.

.- No me tengas con el pendiente.- le dijo su madre en una sonrisa abierta y con algo de autoridad en su tono de voz—Nada de que no estás comiendo o que no puedes dormir, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo ella haciendo que la chica entumeciera al escuchar dichas palabras.

Miró a todos a su alrededor.

.- Chicos, gracias. Descuiden, esta vez es diferente ¿cierto?- les dijo mirando a cada uno y pasó ahora a abrazar a Misaki.

.- ¡Pero claro que es diferente Sany! ¡Estarás en las grandes ligas!- le dijo Misaki, acercándose después al oído de la castaña llamándole a esta la atención—Y me aseguraré con Genzo de que estés bien. Más le vale o lo golpearé también a él.- le dijo a modo amenazante mientras ella alzaba una ceja cuando se separaron. ¿De cuando acá de hermano mayor?

Sonrió para sus adentros…Misaki…es sin duda un verdadero amigo…

Tomó su maletín y despidiéndose con la mano, se iba acercando con su pase de abordar por las puertas de vuelos internacionales…

\- o -

_One of us is crying (Uno de nosotros está llorando)  
One of us is lying (Uno de nosotros está mintiendo)  
In her lonely bed (Sola en su cama)  
Staring at the ceiling (Mirando al techo)  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead (deseando estar en otra parte)  
One of us is lonely (Uno de nosotros está solitario)  
One of us is only (Uno de nosotros solo está)  
Waiting for a call (esperando una llamada)  
Sorry for himself, feeling stupid feeling small (Sintiendo pena por él misma, sintiéndose estúpido, sintiéndose pequeño)  
Wishing he had never left at all (Deseando que nunca le hubiesen dejado)_

_\- o -_

Llegando al aeropuerto de Hamburgo, un viaje pesado de unas 6 horas sin escalas, la chica llegó hasta el andén para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a las salidas de los vuelos internacionales. No iba a negarlo, estaba muy nerviosa, era muy distinto que cuando fue a Brasil. Brasil le parecía un ambiente mucho más cálido mientras que Europa parecía algo frívolo y…¿fantástico? Sí, como una fantasía…las pláticas con Genzo habían sido más frecuentes gracias a Misaki, quien desde que le dio la noticia de que había forma de estudiar en el extranjero, le había invitado a pasar un tiempo en la Universidad de Hamburgo.

Y ahí la tenían…preparándose otra vez…iniciando un idioma nuevo, iniciando ver las opciones de la escuela que el portero le había conseguido, las múltiples opciones…Misaki acertó en eso…a diferencia de Brasil, Hamburgo estaba rodeado de más oportunidades de estudios y becas para japoneses en el rubro al que ella estaba interesada, tal vez se debía porque Alemania es más atento con el deporte y ni se diga que el gobierno alemán es más accesible con los japoneses (empezando que no les exigían visa de estudios, eso para ella fue una sorpresa mientras que Brasil tenía muchísimas trabas para conseguirlo).

Bajó tomando su maleta y su maletín de mano y buscaba con la mirada a un chico que efectivamente traía su usual gorra blanca y estaba vestido con jeans y una polo blanca con la chamarra del Bayern Munich (claro que también recibiendo muchos admiradores que le pedían fotos y autógrafos, sin embargo rechazó los últimos cuando vio a la japonesa llegar algo nerviosa…y delgada).

Sonrieron teniéndose frente a frente, la chica cerró los párpados y se abalanzó con él dándole un abrazo sorprendiéndole al joven.

.- Anego, ha pasado tiempo, has crecido mucho.- le dijo y con el comentario la joven se molestó y le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro mientras éste se tomaba la parte golpeada. Podrá verse delgada y frágil pero conservaba por lo visto la rudeza con la que la conoció cuando estaban en primaria.

.- ¡No me digas Anego!- le dijo la chica poniéndose las manos en la cintura frunciendo el ceño para después suavizarlo y tomar su maletín—Gracias por recibirme Genzo-kun…- le dijo en un tono más femenino mientras el portero alzaba una ceja.

.- Por nada, le prometí a Misaki e Ishizaki que pasaría por ti. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que dejemos tus cosas en la universidad y salir a pasear?- le dijo el chico mientras tomaba ambas maletas dirigiéndose a la salida y llamándole la atención a la chica.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú entrenamiento?- le dijo la chica algo extrañada.

.- Pedí permiso, no te preocupes, además quiero que te sientas a gusto con tu estadía, sería bueno ir al centro comercial a buscarte un teléfono alemán pues estarás aquí todo un año y debemos estar en comunicación. ¿Es raro no? ¡Mira qué cosas tiene el destino!- le dijo el chico llegando hasta un taxi del aeropuerto para que el chofer subiera las cosas a la cajuela y se subían al interior del auto.

.- Mas bien diría…cambio de planes.- le dijo la chica algo baja de voz haciendo que el portero la viera.

Si bien, entre ellos no había tanta amistad, sabía que algo no cuadraba, de hecho le pareció extraño que Misaki le llamara hace tiempo para pedirle información de todo lo relacionado a la carrera de medicina deportiva para que la chica fuese a Europa. Pero bueno, entendía los motivos también; le había dado gusto ser de ayuda y en menos de 3 meses pudieron tener avances respecto al intercambio de la castaña siendo apoyados por el señor Mikami principalmente y por Katagiri de la Federación Japonesa.

.- ¿Y bien, me preguntarás por Tsubasa no?- le dijo tomándolo en curva con la pregunta y el chico la miró atónito.

.- No iba a decir nada, ¿quieres que te pregunte por él?- encogió de hombros, estaba siendo honesto. En parte sí se había preguntado por qué estaría en Alemania y no en Brasil y parecía que pronto lo iba a saber.

.- ¿Qué tanto te dijo Misaki? Prefiero hablarlo ahora a que luego se escuche por terceros.- cruzó de brazos la chica mirando al frente…tal vez el chofer se sentía extraño por escucharlos hablar japonés, mas no le dio importancia.

.- Sólo me dijo que entre ustedes pelearon, es todo, lo juro.- le dijo el portero mirándola a los ojos.

.- Bien…bueno creo que será mejor esperar hasta la cena, ya me dio hambre, supongo conoces buenos restaurantes. ¿Qué hay que sugieras y digas "esto debes probarlo"?- preguntó ella dándole una sonrisa.

.- Pues no es tanto alemán, pero no debes perderte los panecillos árabes. ¡Lo olvidaba! Espera, mandaré mensaje a Misaki y los chicos que estás aquí. ¿Quieres mandar mensaje también a tu mamá?- le ofreció el chico y ella negó.

.- Ishizaki o Misaki se lo comunicarán, gracias, ya después le marcaré yo cuando tenga mi teléfono y mis maletas en la universidad.- mencionaba la chica y miraba por la ventana los paisajes que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Genzo tecleaba a la vez que la miraba de reojo…en verdad algo pasaba con ella…la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aunque estaba emocionada con estar ahí, también parecía triste.

_\- o -_

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction (Me vi sintiendo una atracción oculta)  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action (sentí que tú mantenías la distancia entre lo que sentías y lo que hacías)  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving (Como un niño, testarudo y confundido)  
That's how I started the show (así es como empecé a entender que)  
One of us had to go (Uno de los dos tiene que irse)  
Now I've changed and I want you to know (Ahora he cambiado y quiero que lo sepas)_

_\- o -_

La universidad era grandísima. Aunque fuese de tarde (eran alrededor de las 4:00 PM) había muchísima gente tanto dentro como fuera del recinto, tal vez podrían ser estudiantes ¿algunos de ellos pudieran ser sus compañeros? Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa otra vez, apenas y pudo dialogar lo suficiente en recepción para que le entregaran sus papales y su llave de habitación y empezar a acoplarse al grado que el portero sonrió.

.- Debes pulir un poco la "r", es un sonido más gutural.- le dijo el chico cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica, era individual, sencilla, solo con cama, una mesita de noche y un baño completo. Llegaron para dejar las cosas sobre la cama y ella ignoró al portero.

.- Con el tiempo se dará. WOW ¡está sucediendo!- dijo la chica extendiendo sus brazos al techo maravillada de la pequeña habitación.

Genzo no lo entendía, ¿podría ser esto de verdad algo que le motivara a la joven? Sin embargo al verle el rostro iluminado, comprendía que para ella lo era.

.- Vamos, iremos por comida.- le dijo el chico en lo que ella tomaba rápido su bolso de mano y se lo acomodaba en un hombro.

Bajaron hasta salir de la escuela, la chica se adelantó cuando miraba el atardecer, con una sonrisa en los labios miraba su entorno y de momento a otro, sintió que la _taclearon _y llegó a dar al suelo en lo que también escuchó que Genzo le gritaba su nombre. Algo…o mas bien "alguien", la había tomado…no era Genzo, no podría ser él porque se le había adelantado unos cuantos metros al salir de la escuela, abrió los ojos. Ella estaba sobre un pecho fornido que al notar la posición donde estaban se sonrojó muchísimo apresurándose a levantarse. Era un chico rubio de ojos azules que traía uniforme de equipo de fútbol.

.- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico sentándose y viendo que se acercaba Genzo a extenderle una mano a la chica.

.- Sí, gracias.- dijo la chica.

.- ¡Karl, tengan más cuidado, pudieron haberla golpeado!- le llamó la atención Genzo sin estar muy escandalizado, pues sabía que los entrenamientos del equipo eran algo toscos. Karl se levantó sacudiéndose el short.

.- Lo siento, menos mal llegué a tiempo para quitarla. ¿Así que ella es tu amiga?- le dijo este sonriendo— ¿O es tu novia?- le preguntó.

.- No es mi novia, ella es Sanae Nakazawa y si, fui por ella al aeropuerto…Sany, él es Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán del equipo donde estoy entrenando.- mencionó Genzo en lo que Karl extendía la mano, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

.- ¡Mucho gusto!- dijo la chica inclinándose un poco.

.- No estamos en Japón, Anego.- le dijo Genzo mientras la chica se apenaba todavía más por el bochorno del momento que estaba presenciando._ ¡Qué descuidada!_

.- ¡Lo siento!- expresó rápido en lo que Schneider se reía.

.- ¡Qué graciosa es! Bien, debo volver al campo, nos vemos mañana Genzo…_fräulein_.- le dijo Karl haciendo una reverencia leve y retirándose del lugar.

.- Discúlpalos, suelen ser algo rudos con los entrenamientos y no se fijan a donde mandan los balones.- dijo Genzo excusando a todo el equipo que estaban entrenando a un lado del patio de la universidad, Sanae supuso que de ahí venía el balón y observó al rubio retirarse a toda prisa con el balón en los pies.

"_Tiene un…ligero parecido a él_…" pensaba la chica en lo que Genzo la tomó del hombro.

.- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó notando evidente que ella quedó algo ¿embelesada? Miraba a Karl a la distancia…

.- ¡Vamos a comer!- le dijo la chica y como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigía feliz hacia el frente por donde indicara el portero para irse de ahí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

ACTUAL

El primer encuentro que tuvo con Karl Heinz Schneider, sonrió para sus adentros en lo que ahora se cambiaba el vestido por algo más cómodo y quitándose el maquillaje. Quería leer su itinerario antes de irse a dormir ya que desde el día siguiente debía reportarse con Manabu sobre el proyecto que tenían desde hace unos cuantos meses y querían ponerlo en práctica. Aún no entendía mucho el concepto, pero sabía que como todo, estaría sobre la marcha para comprenderlo. Se pasaba agua por el rostro, aún sentía mariposas en el estómago…

Escucharle decir su nombre…verle que había crecido todavía más…tenía sus facciones más masculinas y ni se diga ese torso y ese cuerpo…suspiraba y sin evitarlo ahora, sonrió al recordar que se había acercado a ella…podría jurarlo, él también iba a besarla. Y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue haciendo triste, se fue quitando del rostro…las cosas no son como antes y debía reconocerlo…No lo son…

Dejó la llave abierta, sentía el agua correr por sus mejillas y ahora depositaba una de sus manos para sentir cómo pasaban el conjunto de gotas que se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo con prontitud, esto debido a que había abierto la llave de más, era lógico que no fuese un tacto delicado. Pero era para comprobar que lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba pasando…al menos fue algo que le había enseñado Schneider con el tiempo que lo conoció.

Y ahora pensaba también en Schneider…

**FLASHBACK (1 AÑO ATRÁS, CERCA DE NAVIDAD)**

_\- o -_

_One of us is crying (Uno de los dos está llorando)  
One of us is lying (Uno de los dos está mintiendo)  
In his lonely bed (Solo en su cama)  
Staring at the ceiling (Mirando al techo)  
Wishing he was somewhere else instead (Deseando estar en otra parte)  
One of us is lonely (Uno de los dos está solo)_

_\- o -_

El tiempo había pasado en Alemania, pese a que sus compañeros hacían comentarios de que los estudios eran estrictos, para ella era como pan comido, podría ser su rutina que tuvo en Japón cuando quiso irse a Brasil, no lo sabía, de algo sí estaba segura: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz.

Frecuentaba hablar con Kumi y Yukari por la computadora mientras que Ishizaki y Misaki eran por separado, dejándose mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz. Por lo visto lo último que supo de ellos es que estaban pasando una racha de malos partidos y perdiendo. Supo que Misaki no se sentía en la capacidad de ser un buen capitán sin embargo a la distancia ella le apoyaba.

Genzo por otra parte, se la pasaba entrenando y aunque coincidían para verse después de sus clases e ir a cenar, se sentía también un poco fuera de lugar ¿Por qué, se preguntarán? Si acabo de poner que estaba en paz.

_Estar en paz tampoco significa estar feliz._ Para explicar mejor el contexto del sentimiento; recordó cuando una ocasión lo confesó a Misaki y no obtuvo respuesta ¿De verdad habrá pasado lo que vivió con Tsubasa? Habrá pasado un tiempo….y los mensajes habían cesado. Ya no había un trato de ponerse en comunicación con ella, incluso quitó los mensajes azules de su Whatsapp y quitando la visibilidad de sus últimas sesiones para evitar tener qué verle a qué hora se conectaba. Sabía que Tsubasa tenía razón con su último mensaje: _"No me diste la oportunidad de explicarte. Dejaré de molestarte"._

Frunció el ceño al acordarse de ello _¿Y qué más daba?_ Eso no cambiaba los hechos y no quería saber nada de él…¡Estaba en paz! ¡Estaba bien consigo misma! Sus estudios progresaban, su alemán cada vez sonaba mejor y quería mejorar en todo. Su alimentación estaba bien, su salud mejoraba, al menos eso decía Genzo cuando le dijo que ya no lucía tan delgada y siempre la molestaba con que comía en exceso la comida alemana.

_\- o -  
One of us is Only (Uno de los dos solo está)  
Waiting for a call (Esperando una llamada)  
Sorry for herself/himself, feeling stupid feeling small (Sintiendo lástima por él/ella, sintiéndose estúpido, sintiéndose pequeño)  
Wishing he had never left at all (Deseando nunca haberse ido)  
Never left at all (Nunca haberse ido)_

_\- o -_

Esa tarde, sin ninguna fecha importante en particular, había quedado de salir con Genzo para ir a cenar, solo que éste se encontraba practicando con Karl. Sí, Karl, quien le había pedido que le dijera por su nombre de pila y no su apellido. Era un chico amable, el tiempo que había estado ahí con Genzo también daba espacio para platicar con él de vez en cuando…y bueno, _es guapísimo_…también muy bueno en fútbol.

.- ¡Iré a cambiarme!- le mencionaba Genzo a la japonesa que traía un abrigo y una bufanda abrigadora y asentía a lo que su amigo le había dicho en lo que ella esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Comenzó a nevar ligero, el acto hizo que la chica mirara al cielo observando que los copos de hielo caían con suavidad y se posaban sobre su rostro. Sabía que Alemania era un país que también tenían sus heladas, y esta ocasión sería la oportunidad perfecta para comprobarlo. Seguro lucía todo muy bello con sus castillos y paisajes ahora cubiertos por la nieve…Escuchó que golpeaban un balón; ahora su vista estaba dirigida hacia el capitán del equipo, que pese a que había concluido el entrenamiento, él seguía ahí, sin realmente tener un portero frente a él, seguía dando tiros. Y de momento a otro, le impactó a la chica que este diera un movimiento del balón, hacía un giro en el aire que recordó un tiro que hacia el número 10 de la selección japonesa juvenil. Un efecto que no creyó ver en mucho tiempo y el balón entraba perfectamente al centro de la cancha hasta caer al suelo.

El corazón se le heló, sintió la sangre recorrer hasta los pies. Pasó una ventisca ligera que le provocó sentir los vellos de los brazos erizarse aún cuando tuviera abrigo…ahora lo comprendía todo: estaba mintiéndose a sí misma…¿cómo no lo supo?

.- ¿_Sanae_?- preguntó el alemán que no supo cuando había tomado el balón con las manos e iba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

La castaña tenía la vista baja…su respiración de había detenido…Karl alzó una ceja extrañado.

.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntaba rápido el alemán sin comprender por qué estaba la chica frente a él. ¿Estaría esperando a Genzo?

No hubo respuesta una vez más…no comprendía la actitud de la chica. Claro, había ocasiones que la veía distante pero hoy en día parecía multiplicado en potencia y la escuchó finalmente hablar…

.- A decir verdad…yo no soy…una persona alegre como todos ¿no crees?- le dijo Sanae mientras sentía la nieve caer poco a poco sobre sí misma. El rubio frente a ella la miró como si estuviera loca…o esa impresión le dio…no lo supo…no lo miraba realmente a los ojos, sino seguía mirando al suelo como si este fuese más importante.

.- ¿Qué?- murmuró Karl sin saber muy bien qué comentaba la joven.

.- Bueno…aunque me haya propuesto llegar hasta acá para estudiar medicina deportiva y ser la mejor de la clase…siempre como dulces…me da un poco de sueño y a veces, me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás…- decía en un extraño hilo de voz que llamó la atención al alemán, mirando que la joven parecía a punto de llorar sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba así.

¿Estaba llorando acaso? ¿O intentaba guardárselo?

.- También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie…-

Los puños de la joven temblaban, como si deseara golpear algo ¿o tal vez alguien que no estaba ahí? Karl lo comprendió entonces…frunció las cejas mas continuaba mirándola con seriedad esperando que la chica continuara.

.- ¡Pero…_PERO RECORDÉ A TSUBASA, AL VER ESE TIRO CON EFECTO_!- exclamó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Karl suspiró suavizando la vista...¿Tsubasa? ¿Y ése quién es? Aunque le preocupaba más la reacción de la chica…

.- Sanae…- murmuró el chico.

.- ¡Pensé que no habría ningún problema si dejábamos de llamarnos y escribirnos porque se dedicaría a entrenar y yo a estudiar! ¡Creí que era mi obligación vivir sola un tiempo!- sollozó al hablar cada palabra que salía de su boca, sin poder controlar las emociones importándole poco a quién se los estaba diciendo.

El rubio seguía sin decir nada, solo la miraba atento. Aunque estuvieran a pocos pasos de distancia, la chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su rostro enrojecido por la cólera y comprendiendo a qué se refería, era como si necesitara hacer esto ¿y todo esto por un chico?

.- Pero…¡_NO PUEDO VIVIR SOLA_! **¡NO PUEDO! **\- dijo Sanae gritando otra vez, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, llorando sin detenerse,

Esta ocasión las piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer al suelo frente al alemán que abrió los ojos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿tanto así estaba ocurriendo?

.- _¡TE EXTRAÑO! ¡TE EXTRAÑO, TSUBASA_!-

Lloró sin consuelo, mientras sentía el campo helarse poco a poco por los copos de nieve del invierno que se aproximaba. El alemán no se había movido hasta que se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros obligándola a mirarle. Sanae dejó de llorar y lo miró a los ojos celestes del chico. La mirada del chico mostraba algo de enojo, a la par que mostraba una decisión (como cuando decidía finalizar pronto un partido, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber a qué se refería ese brillo especial).

.- ¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?- dijo Karl donde la chica dejó de llorar…¿estaba escuchando bien?

.- ¿Qué?- dijo ella…Karl aclaró su garganta.

.- Déjame reemplazarlo.- le dijo otra vez, esta ocasión un tono muy suave acercando su rostro para estar más cerca de ella.

¿Habrá pasado qué? Unos segundos cuando se escuchó otro carraspeo que no venía ni parte de Karl ni por parte de Sanae, llamando la atención. Un japonés de gorra negra y pants abrigadores se había acercado al dúo que seguía en el suelo.

.- Vamos Sanae.- le dijo Genzo a Sanae ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Muy a su pesar, la joven tomó la mano de su amigo y se levantaba, aún sin saber muy bien qué decir al alemán que aunque sabía que por el momento no obtendría una respuesta, se levantó al mismo tiempo para observar que amigo se llevaba a la chica hasta perderse de vista. "Lo dicho, hecho está" pensó el alemán cuando también tomaba sus cosas para retirarse de la cancha.

No dijeron nada en el camino, Sanae se abrazaba a sí misma mirando a la nada realmente siendo acompañada por el portero que tampoco decía nada; se había ofrecido a llevarle su bolso y la castaña no replicó en ello.

.- Oye…¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando, Genzo?- le preguntó Sanae mientras el chico seguía mirando al frente.

.- Lo suficiente Sany…lo suficiente.- dijo el chico finalizando la plática dejándola en silencio otra vez.

Comprendiendo así, que Genzo había escuchado toda aquella conversación que había quedado pendiente con Karl Heinz Schneider.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

ACTUAL

¿Qué sucedía hoy? ¿Era el día de los recuerdos acaso? Dejó a un lado su libreta de itinerario y ya eran aparte las 11:30 PM, lo mejor sería descansar, mañana sería otro día.

Se metió dentro de las cobijas dispuesta a dormir, tantas emociones que había pasado, tanto que había ocurrido ese día…Ver a Tsubasa como había quedado con él y donde Karl era otro tema también…

_**FIN DEL 4TO CAPÍTULO**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me pasé de drama jajaja, lo admito, siento un poco de tristeza lo que ocurrió con Sanae, de hecho el episodio me inspiré en Sailor Moon cuando Usagi extraña a Mamoru en un capítulo de Stars. Así que espero me disculpen si está casi muy parecido, pero es para completar los sentimientos de nuestra manager.**_

_**Todavía faltan más explicaciones, falta el POV de Tsubasa y de Genzo y de Karl…espero la historia les esté gustando.**_

_**Va respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Genevieve Wundt: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me estoy adaptando a nuevo ritmo de vida con autoempleo y sí que es difícil, me temo estaré así un tiempo, el caso es no soltar el dedo del renglón. ¡No me dejaré! Tener tu negocio implica ciertos sacrificios y estoy dispuesta a llevarlos, así que sé que tomará tiempo. Espero la historia te esté gustando. Te adelanto que pondré cosas de Misugi y Yayoi también, siempre me ha parecido que las amigas son parte esencial de la vida de todas así que por eso quiero colocar algo con ellos también.**_

_**Namast: Gracias por el halago, aunque hay historias muy buenas también que te recomiendo. Espero con esta entrega te siga pareciendo un muy buen fic y te agradecería otro review para saber cómo va.**_

_**Seilornyan: Sí, Tsubasa no la tiene nada fácil, pues sí dio muchas metidas de pata en esta historia. Pero Sanae tampoco se quedará atrás.**_

_**Blue-Azul-Acero: Sí, decide luchar por ella, Tsubasa es muy terco aquí.**_

_**Sanae.21: Hola hermosa, gracias por dejarme review, sí, Tsubasa está más atrevido, por eso también llevará muchas metidas de pata, no es tan fácil las cosas como él piensa que son y aunque comprende un poco cómo se siente Sanae, realmente no tiene ni una pizca que va más allá de por qué le resulta difícil perdonarle. Solo que él no se dejará y hará de todo para que Sanae regrese con él.**_

_**Mhialove02: Con Genzo no habrá encuentros del cuarto tipo, pero con Karl…es posible :D **_

_**Sanaetsubasa: También es mi pareja favorita, por eso mis historias siempre son de ellos dos**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, son lo que alimentan a mi musa a seguir la historia, espero les guste y de antemano ofrezco disculpas si hay errores ortográficos o de sintaxis.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	5. Even Now

**Canción "Even now" Barry Manilow, se lo recomiendo escuchar mientras leen este capítulo, la canción es sencillamente hermosa. El resto ya lo saben…**

**Capítulo 5: Even Now (Song chapter) **

**FLASHBACK Brasil, 2 años atrás.**

.- No Pepe, te repito que no me interesa salir ahora.- le decía un japonés a un brasileño en la habitación que compartían sin embargo parecía que el brasileño no aceptaba el no por respuesta.

.- Llevas toda la semana sin salir y solo pegado a ese teléfono.- le dijo Pepe notando la seriedad de su amigo.

.- Sanae terminó conmigo, no quiere hablar conmigo.-

.- ¿Por eso estás así? Hombre, solo ofrece disculpas, ¿o qué fue lo que le hiciste?- le preguntó Pepe cruzándose de brazos.

.- Me reclama del beso de Isabela que tuvimos en el Rocks…¿cómo es que se dio cuenta?-

.- Las mujeres son peor que el FBI cuando se trata de investigar algo.- le decía sobándose sus brazos, repentinamente sintiendo escalofríos al recordar un hecho de su propia vida que creyó los últimos ya que una ex se puso así de loca (a su parecer).

.- Pepe, amo a Sanae…quisiera que los partidos concluyeran pronto, quiero ir a Japón en vacaciones para hablar con ella, saber qué ocurrió.-

.- ¿Y tus amigos no te han dicho nada?-

.- Nadie sabe nada, no les creo. Incluso mi amigo Misaki quien acaba de regresar a Japón me ha comentado poco sobre ella.-

.- Tsubasa, creo que el que terminaran contigo te ha traído así todo el tiempo y has estado viendo moros con trinchetes.-

El japonés lo observó con una ceja alzada sin comprender al moreno que puso sus manos en la cintura.

.- ¿No lo habías notado? Tu desempeño y tu entusiasmo en la cancha se ha afectado desde que Sanae rompiera contigo. Creí que a estas altura Roberto ya te lo había comentado…pero sí amigo. Necesitamos que vuelvas a ser el de antes; no podemos ganar si traes la cabeza en otro lado. Debes concentrarte y para eso también es bueno salir.- le decía el chico.

Tsubasa suspiró mirando a su amigo.

.- No me di cuenta.- murmuró sonriendo de lado.

.- Viejo, solo digo la verdad. Y si tanto quieres ir a verla en vacaciones, habrá tiempo para ello…por ahora, tranquilízate ¿sí? Vamos por unas cervezas que bien que las necesitas.- le dijo Pepe

.- Creo tienes razón, debo dejar de preocuparme…_"Total, también he hecho de mi parte en querer hablar con ella sin obtener una respuesta…Sanae es muy terca cuando se lo propone también"_.-

Ambos chicos se levantaron para salir con el resto del equipo, cabe mencionar que aunque él no estuviese en ánimos de salir, no iba a negar que el tener ése tiempo extra con los compañeros hacía fomentar el compañerismo y si quería seguir contando con ellos en el campo: tenía que ceder una que otra vez (y de hecho es algo que le hubiera gustado hacer en Japón también con los chicos, solo que por ahora lo postergaría para cuando volviera allá).

Traía consigo una camisa de botones negra arremangadas las mangas, en conjunto con unos jeans y unos zapatos cerrados negros, dándole en cierta forma un aire algo rebelde (talvez por eso Hyuga utilizaba las playeras de esa forma, imitándolo un poco pudo comprobar más de una ocasión que las chicas se le quedaban viendo cuando daba esos detalles pequeños). Su Apple Watch en su mano izquierda que completaba el look y como era de esperarse, más de uno no le quitaba la vista de todo lo que portaba él. ¿Será que ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas? Sí, ya lo estaba. Pepe por su lado traía una playera deportiva de un tono azul eléctrico con jeans azules y zapatos negros cerrados. Estaban en el Rocks como era común asistir los chicos. El brasileño le pasó una mano por el hombro izquierdo para tratar de animarle el rato.

.- ¿Sólo te la pasarás tomando agua mineral con hielo? ¿Tratas de engañar a los demás?- le dijo Pepe al notar que Tsubasa no estaba bebiendo, solo aparentaba.

.- De verdad no traigo ánimos, mas no quiero ser el aguafiestas aquí.- le dijo mirando al resto de los chicos y sacando su móvil esperando tener mensajes nuevos.

.- Tal vez conocer gente nueva hará que te sientas mejor…¿has visto a alguien que te interese? ¿necesitas refuerzos o te busco alguien?- le decía Pepe mirando a su entorno—No negarás que hay mujeres hermosas aquí, ¿cierto? Y mira que más de una no te quita los ojos de encima.- le decía el chico.

.- Prefiero estar solo.- le dijo finalizando la plática.

Pepe negó el rostro y dejó el capitán solo en la barra que estaba reacio a hacer algo; lo comprendía, mas no se iba a perder el resto de la noche solo porque estaba negado a hacer algo. El japonés miraba el televisor frente a sí, era más interesante que pretender divertirse con los demás y aunque era un concierto en vivo de Gun and Roses, le agradaba la música dando tragos a su bebida.

.- Vaya, se ve que necesitas una copa urgente- escuchó repentinamente por su lado izquierdo, la voz era fémina y viró a observar una hermosa chica de vestido blanco, ojos verdes y cabello alzado en una coleta muy alta a la Ariana Grande.

_\- o -_

_Even now when there's someone else who cares (Aún ahora, cuando hay alguien más al que le importo)  
When there's someone home who's waiting just for me (Cuando hay alguien en casa que me está esperando)  
Even now I think about you as I'm climbin' up the stairs (Aún ahora pienso en ti mientras subo las escaleras)  
And I wonder what to do so she won't see (Y me pregunto qué hacer para que ella no se de cuenta)_

_\- o -_

.- Ah, eres tú.- le dijo seco virándose nuevamente a su bebida moviéndola en círculos (debía pretender que era alcohol y se lo estaba tomando muy enserio). Este seguía molesto por lo ocurrido del beso.

.- Oye, lamento lo del otro día…no pensé que te fuera a perjudicar.- le dijo la joven tomando asiento a su izquierda, temerosa que fuera a despacharla sin embargo no ocurrió eso.

.- ¿Pepe te dijo algo?- le consultó el japonés extrañado de que esta supiera sobre perjudicarle a él lo ocurrido.

.- Mencionó algo, pero…por otro lado…¿qué esperabas de una relación a distancia?-

.- No lo entenderías.- le dijo Tsubasa algo corto, no quería ser rudo, solo que la presencia de la chica le estaba alterando los nervios.

.- Ok, tienes razón, no lo entenderé pues nunca he estado en esa situación.- le dijo finalmente la chica pidiendo un martini de limón con pepino frapeado.

El chico suavizó su carácter, estaba siendo demasiado descortés y tampoco era su intención estar peleado con la chica. Pese a todo, desde que llegó a Brasil ella le había ayudado en muchas cosas, desde traducir cosas, hasta tener un mejor nivel de portugués. Tal vez por eso sentía tanta deuda con ella, por lo que ayudarle también a tener un mejor japonés parecía ser una "paga justa" cuando ella le solicitó clases particulares del idioma. Alzó una ceja recordando aquello; no se consideraba a sí mismo un experto pero se defendía al enseñarle a alguien.

.- ¿Nunca has tenido novio?- le preguntó repentinamente Tsubasa a la joven y ella lo miró sonriente.

.- Sí, sí he tenido.- le dijo ella tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

.- ¿Y cómo fue?-

.- Mi relación de pareja más larga fue Felipe, estuvimos juntos toda la preparatoria básicamente, solo que ahora con la Universidad, él buscó un intercambio en Estados Unidos y yo me quedé aquí.- le dijo ella

Tsubasa asintió, de modo que era por eso que no creía en las relaciones a distancia.

.- Y después conocí a Alex, me gustaba su alma artística, creo que conectábamos mucho.- le dijo en tono nostálgico.

.- ¿Y qué ocurrió?- le preguntó, pues parecía que la chica lo extrañaba mucho.

.- Nada….ella decidió terminar, dijo que lo mejor era que cada quien fuera por su lado, tal vez perdió el interés.

Al decir "ella", Tsubasa iba a tomar un trago a su bebida y terminó por atragantarse solo y fingir que nada ocurría. De modo que la chica que tenía a su izquierda era bisexual.

.- El amor es un tema complicado.- mencionó Tsubasa una vez tranquilizado y sonriendo. Le sorprendió muchísimo lo que le decía la joven.

.- Jejeje.- se rió la joven causándole que el chico la mirara con intriga.

.- ¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Tsubasa.

.- ¿No creerás eso o sí?-

.- Hablo de amor, no de Santa Claus.- le dijo él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

.- Mira he tenido parejas, sí y por el momento me atraen otras personas. Pero nada como para desvivirme. Somos jóvenes, hay que divertirnos mientras podamos…las cosas serias, vendrán después.-

.- ¡Santo cielo, eres hombre!- le dijo Tsubasa riéndose ante lo que estaba escuchando.

.- Soy señorita y no creo en eso. Es una fantasía momentánea.- le dijo la chica haciendo su cabellera para atrás y terminando su bebida.

Tsubasa no comprendía del todo lo que estaba escuchando, más que nada porque cierto como ella acaba de mencionar: él ha sido una de esas personas a quienes ella ha tratado de engancharlo, aunque ahora no sabía si solo era un deseo carnal o si de verdad buscaba algo más con él. Terminó su bebida también y ahora se animaba a pedir una cerveza. Recibió la botella y miraba a la chica frente a frente.

.- Estoy de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo.- le dijo Tsubasa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.- Oye, enserio, disculpa si te ocasionó mal rato aquél beso.- le dijo la joven—Aunque no me arrepiento te soy honesta, no negaré que siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia ti y lo sabes…me gustas.- le dijo la joven.

No dijo nada, ¿qué responder ante eso? Miraba sus ojos. Los ojos de la chica siempre le parecieron como un gato, un gato que sostenía la vista fijo en una presa. Enmudeció por unos segundos y suspiraba…

.- Tal vez como dices…las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.- mencionó él dando un trago a la cerveza que traía y llamó la atención a la chica, pareciera que nunca le había visto tan ¿abatido?

.- ¿Todo bien Tsubasa? Siempre te veo feliz…ahora no lo pareces.- le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes a un Tsubasa que miraba a la nada.

.- ¡Claro! Me cortaron a la distancia y aún no logro comprender cómo es que se enteró del beso que nos dimos.- le dijo en tono sarcástico, como si el momento fuera de risa y dejaba a la joven alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Y has intentado hablar con ella?- le dijo Isabela.

.- De todo…mas no ha habido éxito en ello…-

.- Lo siento mucho por ambos. ¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo Isabela cuando la música cambió por un tono un poco más bachata que rock a lo que Tsubasa, tomando unos cuantos segundos para meditar, sintió la mano de la joven tomar sus manos y lo jalaban hacia el escenario donde habían otros chicos bailando.

_\- o -_

_That even now when I know it wasn't right (Aún ahora cuando sé que no estuvo bien)  
And I've found a better life than what we had (Y he hecho una mejor vida que la que teníamos)  
Even now I wake up cryin' in the middle of the night (Aún ahora me levanto llorando a mitad de la noche)  
And I can't believe it still could hurt so bad (Y no puedo creer que siga doliendo demasiado)_

_\- o -_

Al compás de música movida, donde algunos aprovechaban el acercamiento y el ambiente sofocaba por una mezcla de perfumes revueltos, cigarro, alcohol y demás esencias (como gusten llamarle: dopamina, endorfinas, no necesariamente drogas ilegales), un pelinegro se dedicó a solo sentir su entorno donde una bella joven (porque no lo iba a negar, Isabela es una mujer muy hermosa) le tomaba sus propias manos para colocarlas en su cintura pequeña, invitándole a seguir con aquellos ritmos entre alternativos y latinos que de hecho, gracias a ella, tuvo unas cuantas lecciones para acoplarse en las fiestas con los amigos. La tomó de la cintura, ella se arqueó hacia atrás en un movimiento circular, apoyándose en la cadera del joven con una pierna y repitiendo el movimiento al otro lado. La chica de ojos verdes le sonreía de tal forma que hacia el joven se sintiera extrañamente vivo. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, no miraba su celular, ni miraba siquiera su reloj de mano (el cual también notifica cada mensaje o llamada además de la hora) percatándose que la estaba pasando bien en compañía de alguien más. Isabela sonreía, solo en esta ocasión no era una provocativa, sino el de una chica divirtiéndose con un amigo poniendo ambiente a la ocasión que hacía olvidar los problemas. ¿En qué momento son las 2:00 de la mañana? Se preguntaba Tsubasa mirando a su alrededor, pudo distinguir a Pepe que seguía ahí, probablemente tomó algo de más, sin embargo él tenía su propia compañía con una chica de vestido negro, clásico en él y había uno que otro del equipo que seguían hablando entre ellos.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Isabela una vez tomando las manos de Tsubasa y poniéndolas otra vez en su cintura, esta ocasión acercándose más al pecho fornido del joven y este notando sintiendo el busto de la joven presionando con su propio torso, que hizo se tensionara—¿No te gusto?- le preguntó ella de repente.

.- "_Ése es el problema…"-_ pensaba Tsubasa, no respondió a lo que le dijo la chica.

La sensación de estar ella en control sin duda hace poner los nervios de punta, haciendo que Tsubasa palideciera aún sin moverse. El tono de voz en el que se lo decía era más que seductor y peligroso posible que llegaba al punto de sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo. Se rascó la nuca y la miró…

.- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte?- le escuchó decir a la joven y él negó el rostro.

.- No eres ella…lo siento.- le dijo apenado para después dejarle sola en la mitad de la pista y retirándose del lugar.

Había qué recordar que gracias a ése beso con la brasileña era el motivo por el cual ahora no tenía novia, molesto a la par con descubrir que Isabela no le parecía del todo indiferente…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

OoOoOoOoOoO

**ACTUAL**

.- Serás pendejo, eso fue sólo el inicio de los problemas, dejarte llevar por las ganas y permitirle demasiado…- decía un capitán de la selección japonesa tirándose a la cama mirando al techo—Esto no se queda así Isabela.- murmuró recordando lo que Ryo le mencionó que Sanae había recibido un mensaje anónimo donde le habían pasado la foto de ellos besándose.

_¡Pero claro que no se tragaba ahora el cuento de que ella lamentaba que ambos hubieran terminado a la distancia! _¡La creía capaz de haber sido la razón del enojo de Sanae y con justa razón necesitaba una explicación!

Sabía de sobra que eso no haría que Sanae regresara de un día para otro, el punto es que necesitaba confirmarlo a toda costa, si alguien quería perjudicarle su relación, debía haber sido la brasileña.

Suspiró largo y audible, no le apetecía cambiarse de ropa, si a lo mucho dejó su saco en el sillón de su cuarto y se había quitado los zapatos para estar un tanto más cómodo y desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Sin embargo recordó que al día siguiente tenía rueda de prensa por la tarde y le solicitaban ir más formal, por lo que tenía qué cambiarse correctamente a la pijama si no quería tener qué pasar más tiempo planchando. Le aborrecía planchar como no tienen idea, es uno de los quehaceres que más odiaba de las domésticas.

¿A quién tratas de engañar tú también? ¡No quieras pasarte de listo! Pues sabías lo que hacías con Isabela cada que se daba la oportunidad. El sentirse más de una ocasión rechazado por Sanae por no querer hablar con él, era como si en él despertara un deseo de venganza, un deseo por cubrir toda emoción de verse vulnerable…y un día, sencillamente no lo soportó…

_\- o -_

_Even now when I have come so far (Aún ahora cuando he ido tan lejos)  
I wonder where you are, I wonder why it's still so hard without you (Me pregunto ¿dónde estás? Me pregunto por qué es tan difícil sin ti)  
Even now when I come shining through, I swear I think of you (Aún ahora, cuando he resaltado, pienso en ti, te lo juro)  
And how I wish you knew, even now (Y cómo quisiera lo supieras, aún ahora)_

_\- o -_

oOoOoOoOoO

**FLASHBACK**

Un día sin importar mucho cuál, estaba harto de todo. De la distancia, de no poder hablar nuevamente con ella y quería despejarse de todo practicando su tiro con efecto el cual, no daba efecto alguno de tan distraído que se encontraba. Era de tarde, pronto sería de noche mas no le importaba, quería estar lejos de todos y de quien sea. Pero incluso eso sus planes quedaban frustrados al escuchar a una brasileña de sonido agradable…lo reconocía, la voz de Isabela era agradable:

.- Oye ¿qué haces? Todos ya se fueron.- le escuchó decir

.- No pasa nada…-murmuró apenas, no sabía si lo había escuchado, solo que a él no le importaba, él quería estar solo por unos momentos y estaba frustrado al ver que seguía ahí.

.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?.- le volvió a preguntar cuando este viró a verla directamente a los ojos.

Tomó el balón y se dirigió a la bodega en compañía de la brasileña, sabía de sobra que le había preocupado sino no estaría tras él. También sabía que Isabela era una persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Se había sentado en la banca para cambiarse sus zapatos por unos tenis regulares. En su tarea observó por el rabillo del ojo que Isabela volteaba de un lado a otro dándose cuenta también que estaban solos y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no iría nadie. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo adivinando los pensamientos de ella (porque sí, suele vérsele muy predictiva en varias cosas).

Incluso fue apenas cuando la vio, traía un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de tirantes celeste y tenis a conjunto…se le veía muy bien entallado al cuerpo donde podía ver el inicio de su busto y no de manera vulgar, sencillamente se veía linda.

"Linda…"pensó el joven y ella le tomaba de ambas mejillas acercando su rostro para dale un beso en los labios el cuál no se movió.

No le tomó por sorpresa, ¿cuántas veces se habría besado ya con ella? Había perdido la cuenta, mas no se movió, no correspondió el beso y la chica se hizo hacia atrás notando que pese a los esfuerzos, no conseguía que este hiciera algo. Iba a retirarse del lugar a toda prisa y la detuvo…

.- Espera.- se levantó del lugar cuando ella iba a dirigirse a la salida.

.- Yo, quiero disculparme…desde lo del antro y de ahora, solo estoy forzando a algo y no es correcto…- decía la chica, parecía honesta en sus palabras—¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó.

Se había acercado hasta donde estaba ella y sin más, la tomó de la cintura y estrechó sus labios con los de ella en un beso apretado, le robó el aliento impidiéndole hacer otra actividad llámese irse corriendo, o correr despavorida a la salida. El beso era muy distinto a las veces anteriores. Estaba molesto y pensaba en todo, desde Sanae, hasta lo que dirían sus amigos de Brancos si lo vieran ahora (sobretodo Pepe), también sus padres…Siempre se había considerado a si mismo como un buen chico…Pero ¿haría mal en admitir que quería estar ahí en esos momentos? ¿Quedaría mal en confesar que las caricias que le daba la chica le gustaban? Tenía sentimientos encontrados, siempre se pensó haciendo esto con alguien más, sin embargo ese alguien no deseaba saber nada de él y eso le había traído consigo una depresión y que curioso, con estos tactos, con estas sensaciones que daba la persona frente a él, parecían calmarse. Cerró sus ojos permitiendo quitarse la camisa…¿Será por no saber qué más hacer? Se sintió ridículo por otro rato hasta que se separaron para tomar aire.

.- Tsubasa…quiero hacerlo…Esto no hace nada entre nosotros, lo sé.- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos notando el brillo que desprendía de deseo frente al joven ofreciéndole sus labios y él se acercaba nuevamente a besarlos.

La joven lo tomó de los hombros, tomando su tiempo para recorrer con las yemas de los dedos el contorno de este, y finalizando para que se sentara al borde de la banca donde ella tomaba asiento pasando sus piernas a cada extremo de las caderas de él tomando asiento sobre sus partes más sensibles.

Tomó una pausa antes de hablar y ella se sostuvo pasando sus manos atrás de la nuca…

.- No sé qué hacer.- le dijo en voz baja, tal vez por la propia vergüenza de no poder saber qué hacer a continuación ¿iba a pasar?

.- Descuida, nadie nace sabiendo…imagina lo que te gustaría hacerle a ella…a Sanae.- le dijo en murmullos por lo que el chico cerraba los párpados.

Con Sanae no sabría si fuese distinto, a lo mucho llegaron a besarse, hasta ahí, ¿será la propia cultura japonesa que no hace común el darse muestras de afecto como lo era en Brasil? Dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos, dedicándose a sentir nuevamente las manos de la joven que lo guiaban hasta sus senos y le besaba ligero el cuello, el mismo contacto que hacía que los vellos de los brazos se erizaban ante el tacto. Podía sentirlo: la respiración se entrecortó, sudaba frío y apretaba su mano derecha en el seno izquierdo de la joven.

.- Mh.- gimió la chica arqueando la espalda ante el tacto, moviéndose en un vaivén de caderas sensual que no iba a negarlo: le gustaba la fricción que se estaba haciendo.

Unos cuantos segundos más pasaron y se dirigió a la boca de la joven, besándolo entreabierto permitiendo una lengua pasar y sentir la boca húmeda de Isabela que pegaba ambos pechos en su torso. Se aventuró a pasar sus manos por los muslos de la joven tomando por primera vez iniciativa. ¡Estaba decidido! Olvidaría a Sanae por unos minutos, olvidaría todo…Le retiró la blusa poco a poco dejándola en ropa interior.

.- Aprendes rápido…- le sonrió ella y Tsubasa decidido, decidió responder con el mismo tono de voz con el que ella lo empleaba.

.- Tengo una buena maestra.-

La misma respuesta hizo que alzara una ceja…comprendiendo que así había accedido a finalmente estar un tiempo con ella de esa forma. Isabela lo besó otra vez, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo necesario y desesperado. Esa tarde, en una bodega algo sucia, dos jóvenes se entregaban en deseo…sin sentimientos…sin compromisos…solo sexo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_\- o -_

_Even now when I never hear your name (Aún ahora, cuando no he escuchado tu nombre)  
And the world has changed so much since you've been gone (Y el mundo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste)  
Even now I still remember and the feeling's still the same (Aún ahora sigo recordando y sigo sintiendo lo mismo)  
And this pain inside of me goes on and on, even now (Y este dolor dentro sigue y sigue, aún ahora)_

_\- o -_

ACTUAL

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces estuvo con la chica…pasaron algunos meses y se había decidido por darse oportunidad con alguien nuevo, lo cual era notorio que eso jamás ocurriría y solo estaba lastimándose. Ni qué decir que Isabela también por su parte estaba entre querer tener algo oficial como tener algo pasajero, no la comprendía del todo. Pero si de algo había qué agradecerle es que estuvo para él muchas veces (fue una de las reglas que se dijeron cuando empezaron a ser fuck-buddies: estar ahí el uno para la otra siempre y cuando así lo necesiten)…Y eso a veces hacía que Isabela aprovechara las oportunidades para tener sexo ocasional con él tantas veces fuesen necesarias. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿O tal vez por que sí lo sabía y no quería hacer caso? Encogió los hombros aún estando acostado, no duró tanto como parece, ya que él mismo por su duro entrenamiento y en su deseo de volver a Japón hizo que los encuentros cesaran por lo que dejar de tenerlos hizo que su concentración regresara y mantuviera su objetivo de ser el mejor jugador del mundo.

Recibió un mensaje de texto aún a esas horas de la noche, por lo visto algunos no podían descansar y se la pasaban mandando fotos de la noche en el grupo de la selección empezando por Shingo e Ishizaki.

Ver la foto grupal hizo que sonriera, sin duda los chicos habían mejorado o bueno, es lo que le dijo Ishizaki que hace unos días tuvieron encuentro con el famoso "Real del Japón", ¿qué habrá ocurrido con esa historia? Ya será para después, se dijo al encontrarse con fotos de Sanae posando junto con Yukari y Kumi y algunos de los chicos. Su corazón se detuvo y ampliaba la imagen para ver las torneadas piernas de la joven pues se encontraba al frente de la foto…

.- Sanae…¿cómo haré para recuperarte?- murmuraba el chico mirándose al espejo—Está más hermosa de cómo la recuerdo…mucho más hermosa que Isabela, me atrevo a decir aunque la comparación es estúpida…- se dijo mirando el teléfono.

Se levantó para ir a echarse agua al rostro, no podía dormir. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de tantos pensamientos y tantos recuerdos. Su vestido verde, el encuentro reciente que tuvieron y donde estuvieron a punto de besarse. ¡Dios! ¡Es bellísima! Había olvidado el perfume que emanaba la misma chica de jazmines combinado con vainilla…ni qué decir que su piel era suave, fina…delicada. Relamió sus labios sintiéndolos secos…Se echó agua una vez más tratando una vez más de no pensar en querer tomarla y hacerla suya. Seguro con ella todo sería distinto, si tan solo no hubieran terminado, si tan solo siguieran juntos…

.- Las cosas son diferentes…debo aceptarlo…no es tan fácil y debo ser precavido si quiero recuperarla…no olvido cómo es que quedamos de vernos aquí.- musitó tomando la toalla facial para pasarla por su rostro.

_\- o -_

_Even now when I have come so far (Aún ahora, cuando he ido tan lejos)  
I wonder where you are (Me pregunto ¿dónde estás?)  
I wonder why it's still so hard without you (Me pregunto por qué es tan difícil sin ti=  
Even now when I come shinin' through (Aún ahora, cuando he resaltado)  
I swear I think of you and God, I wish you knew (Te lo juro que pienso en ti, Dios, quisiera que los supieras)  
Somehow, even now (De alguna forma, aún ahora)_

_\- o -_

**FLASHBACK HACE DOS MESES**

"_Es extraño, Misaki, Hyuga, los gemelos Tachibana, Nitta y otros se han ido de la selección…apenas y Genzo me explicó que estaban teniendo un duelo contra el Real 7 del Japón…Ni idea de que existía ese grupo". _Pensaba un japonés mientras regresaba de entrenamiento y llegaba a su habitación. Pepe llegaría más tarde y aprovechó para tomarse una ducha, deseando dormir pronto.

"_Solo dos meses…en dos meses regresaré a Japón…¿cómo andarás?"_ Se preguntó al sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo_…"No he tenido noticias tuyas…¿estarás bien?"_

Dio repentinamente un golpe en la pared de la bañera, pese a que el golpe se escuchó aparatoso no se lastimó.

.- Odio esto…esta distancia…aún pienso en ti…quisiera…quisiera escucharte una vez más…daría lo que fuera con tal de verte ahora…- murmuraba el japonés sobándose las lagrimales y cerrando el grifo de la llave.

Salió del cuarto con una toalla en la cintura y tomaba el celular…si era de noche en Brasil probablemente en Japón sea de media mañana…hacía tiempo que no había mandado un mensaje o un correo. Si algo le tranquilizaba es que no le había bloqueado…

Llegó a sus contactos y finalmente marcó el número de llamar…escuchó varias veces que sonaba del otro lado del teléfono…unas cinco veces y su corazón latió fuerte al escucharse respondido.

.- …..- mas del otro lado no hubo respuesta. Tragó saliva, tomando una pausa ligera.

.- ¿Sanae? ¿Sanae eres tú?-

.-…_Hey_…- escuchó una voz fémina y Tsubasa se apresuró a responder.

.- Princesa…gracias por responderme…no sabes cómo dese—fue interrumpido.

.- _Tsubasa, me pidieron que me comunicara contigo la Federación; si no me llamabas tú, lo hubiera hecho yo, aunque no de mi teléfono_.-

.- ¿De la Federación? ¿Qué haces ahí?- le preguntó Tsubasa

.- _Trabajo aquí ahora…supongo vendrás para el torneo asiático, ¿contamos contigo?-_ le preguntó en un extraño tono de voz que no reconoció el chico.

.- Sí, pero no llamaba para—fue interrumpido una vez más.

.- _Bien, se lo diré al señor Gamo y Katagiri, por favor, no me llames otra vez_.- le dijo

.- ¡Espera un momento, por favor, no cuelgues!-

Para su suerte la llamada continuó….sin embargo Tsubasa abrió la boca y no salían palabras de esta…

.- _¿Qué quieres decirme?-_ le preguntó la chica al notar que hubo un silencio.

.-….no sé por qué motivo no quieres hablar conmigo…si te llamé es porque te extraño…y ahora que me dices que trabajas en la Federación, quiero aprovechar mi regreso para hablar contigo.-

.- _No tenemos nada de qué hablar Tsubasa_.-

.- ¿Podrías al menos escucharme? ¡La he pasado mal aquí al no hablar contigo!- por primera vez, Tsubasa Ozora, alzando la voz a una castaña que del otro lado quedó sorprendida—Lo siento, no es mi intención discutir. Comprende…necesito…necesito verte…- se tomó las lagrimales presionando y notando que la respiración se cortaba.

Hubo otra pausa, no entendía qué más podía decirse en esos momentos y no quería colgar…

.- _Tu color favorito es el azul marino…¿real o no real?-_ la misma pregunta sonó loca.

Tsubasa alzó una ceja extrañado.

.- Emmm, sí…real, supongo….¿a qué viene eso?- viró al techo sin entender.

.- _Por nada….¿Estarás aquí en la inauguración del torneo?-_ le preguntó la chica tomándose su tiempo para formular la pregunta.

.- Llegaré unos días antes.- le informó Tsubasa recordando su itinerario de vuelos.

.-….._Nos veremos ese día….-_ le dijo la castaña en voz suave.

.- Podremos vernos antes, ¿sabes?- le dijo el capitán sin embargo la chica habló rápido.

_.- ¡No, nos veremos ése día!-_

.- De acuerdo.- le respondió Tsubasa impactado por la prontitud en la que ella respondía su propuesta, rechazado una vez más—Te veré entonces…te extraño, nos vemos pronto.-

_.-….Sí….-_ fue lo último que le escuchó.

OoOoOoOoO

ACTUAL

Se puso boca abajo…esa vez estuvo extraño…cerró los párpados…mañana le preguntaría a Genzo. Seguro él podría aclararle mejor ése momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos quedó dormido, mañana será un día emocionante.

**FIN DEL 5TO CAPÍTULO**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¿Escucharon la canción? ¿Les gustó? A mí en lo personal me fascina, me encanta. Dice todo sentimiento en menos de 5 minutos y creo refleja muy bien el sentir de Tsubasa. Espero colocar que el chico realmente sufrió bastante por la distancia y por la ausencia de Sanae, no lo odien por favor, a todos nos podría pasar que se presentan estas "oportunidades" y no todos somos santos, podemos tener nuestros deslices (lo que nos hace humanos).**_

_**Mucha atención con este capítulo, pues tiene entrada para el siguiente que contará con un POV de Karl Schneider y un poco de Misaki con Wakabayashi.**_

_**Ahora reviews:**_

_**Namaste: Lamento leer lo que colocas, entiendo que la sección no hay tantos fics como quisiéramos de CT (es lo único que lamento). Te agradezco por considerarme buena escritora y que mi fic te ocasione entrar seguido a buscar actualizaciones. De igual forma te invito (si así lo deseas) crear un usuario, de esta forma te irá notificando cada que haya actualización de tus historias favoritas por medio de correo electrónico. Mil gracias por dejarme un review, espero te siga gustando la historia y gracias por alimentar a mi musa a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Seilornyan: Sí, Sanae está confundida, ahora falta el POV de Karl Schneider que explicará el por qué los enredos de la chica. **_

_**Genevieve Wundt: Ya pronto viene Jun y Yayoi, lo prometo, tendrán también una sección en este fic y es ajeno a lo ocurrido a Look at me now 2 y creo te va a gustar mucho leer esa parte. **_

_**Gracias a quienes pasan a leer, apreciaría un review aunque sea anónimo, recuerden que es para alimentar a mi musa a seguir la historia. **_

_**Sin más ni más, gracias y que tengan excelente fin.**_


	6. ¿Real o no real?

Capítulo 6: ¿Real o no real?

Un joven de cabellos cortados en forma de hongo y con lentes se dirigía a toda prisa al campo de entrenamiento acompañado de una castaña con cabellos hasta pasar los hombros; ambos con pants de la selección japonesa del equipo médico y una bata blanca que iba por encima de este; no que fueran del todo tarde pero sí atrasados un par de minutos (lo suficiente como para alterar a Sanae pues pese a no tener una buena noche, Manabu estaba intranquilo con su proyecto que se puso necio al querer guardar los últimos ajustes de su invento a última hora). Tal vez Gamo haría una excepción _"o tal vez no"_ fue lo que pensaba la chica al girar a la izquierda para ya estar en el corredor del campo de entrenamiento, conocía el carácter inoportuno del entrenador. Digamos que tenía que ver mucho con el ánimo en el que te lo encontraras, pero siendo ése día el primer día de entrenamiento, no sabía qué esperar.

Ambos chicos llegaron siendo observados por todo el equipo que estaba de frente mirando al entrenador, el cuál, por primera vez en mucho tiempo a pensamientos de Sanae, no dijo nada sobre su retraso. Cedió la palabra a Manabu el cual traía su tableta digital en manos y pedía a la chica que se acercara con una caja.

Mientras tanto a percepción de Tsubasa, parecía que esa caja contenía algo demasiado valioso, pues era como si la vida de la castaña pendiera de ello (por cómo había llegado precipitad cuidando la caja con mucho cuidado) y aún así, le intrigaba muchísimo el contenido, ¿qué tendrá la chica en manos?

.- Hola, lamento la tardanza.- decía el chico de lentes ajustándoselos mirando al entrenador que sólo con la mirada le decía que hablara con el equipo frente a él.

.- No importa, ¿podrías decirnos lo que hiciste todo esta primavera?- les decía Gamo cruzándose de brazos, parecía no estar molesto, mas cruzó los brazos haciendo que Manabu riera nervioso antes de hablar.

.- Sí entrenador. Bueno chicos, antes que nada, quiero decirles que es un honor trabajar para ustedes; en esta ocasión quisiera presentarles un proyecto el cual tanto Sanae-chan como yo estamos trabajando para innovar el área del rendimiento deportivo. ¿Se preguntarán cómo, cierto? Es muy sencillo.-

Manabu hablaba pero Sanae trataba de no dirigir la mirada a nadie…o mas bien, a alguien en específico que no dejaba de verla por ningún motivo. Sintió que se tensionaba el ambiente, lo cual no le agradó a ella en absoluto. Se dirigió a Manabu con la caja que tanto traía y del interior mostró lo que parecía un cuadro de dos pulgadas x una pulgada. Parecía dar la apariencia de un chip o algo así y también sacaban lo que parecía ser un chaleco de licra corto que se abrochaba al frente con seguros de plástico parecido a las correas de las mochilas.

.- Este es un prototipo todavía; su desarrollo dependerá de los resultados que entreguemos a la Federación antes de los partidos. Es un dispositivo que se conecta a un GPS y nos permite revisar con porcentajes más acertados de rendimiento, distancia que caminas, distancia que trotas, velocidad máxima que tiene cada jugador.- les decía Manabu a todos.

Aunque claro, demasiado tecnicismo sólo hacía que los chicos dieran con una idea. Sanae fue la siguiente en hablar captando las miradas de todos los presentes.

.- Lo que Manabu intenta decir es que se les estará grabando todos sus movimientos, sabemos de sobra que cada jugador tiene una tarea distinta, pero el rendimiento debería ser el mismo.- les decía la castaña donde no pudo evitar en esta ocasión mirar al capitán que finalmente comprendió el punto al que querían llegar.

.- ¿De modo que podríamos tener un mejor desempeño que no estuvimos observando a plena vista?- preguntó Tsubasa pidiendo a la castaña que le entregara el dispositivo.

No contó con ello, palideció un poco y suspirando tranquila, se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y le entregó el aparato, ¿debía ser fácil no? Misaki observó los pasos de la joven, parecía que todavía tenía algunas inquietudes (y sabiendo que hacía lo posible por ocultarlas de los demás).

.- Sí, nos gustaría poder de alguna forma anticipar los movimientos de los contrincantes pero teniendo datos duros de cómo superarlos. También en algunos puntos pudiera mostrarnos los errores de su cuerpo para ejercer algún tiro o que de algún área se hayan lastimado.- mencionaba Manabu totalmente orgulloso de su proyecto que hacía al capitán enmudecer con lo que estaba escuchando. Miraba al aparato "_de modo que…has estado trabajando tanto en esto Sanae_…" pensaba el chico cuando alguien se le acercó a su izquierda.

Misugi se acercó a observar el aparato con los brazos cruzados y miraba a la castaña ahora.

.- ¿Y cómo se comprueba que funciona del todo?- preguntó el ex capitán del Musashi aún con los brazos cruzados bastante intrigado por el aparato.

.- Bueno es tecnología que puede llegar a fallar, como todos, pero Manabu ha tenido muchas pruebas en la Universidad con resultados satisfactorios.- le respondía la chica con una sonrisa.

.- Y la finalidad es ayudarles a ganar el mundial, es nuestra aportación no solo como cuerpo médico, nos interesa colaborar con ustedes de la mejor manera.-

.- ¡Muchas gracias, Manabu! ¡Dinos qué hacer!- le decía Tsubasa feliz mientras el chico de lentes respondía también con una sonrisa amplia.

.- Necesitamos que hagan su calentamiento normal y un pequeño partido amistoso para calar el GPS y la tablet, ¿nos ayudas?- le preguntaba Manabu en lo que el capitán asentía y comenzaban a colocarse los chalecos que traía Sanae en la caja.

Y aunque por un momento hubo tensión, ahora transcurría normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sanae comprobaba que se colocaran bien las herramientas pidiendo después se colocaran de espaldas para ponerles el dispositivo.

.- Sany, ¿todo bien?- le preguntó Misaki cuando siguió su turno de que la joven insertara dicha tecnología en la espalda del número 11.

.- Sí, gracias por preguntar.- le sonrió la chica aunque leve.

¿Y qué podía decirle? Se decía la chica cuando eventualmente tuvo al capitán frente a frente que ahora se ponía de espaldas para igualar la tarea que hacía la castaña con el resto del equipo.

.- A decir verdad me siento muy ansioso por probar esto, ¿de verdad funciona?- le decía Tsubasa a Sanae cuando ella insertaba el aparato teniéndolo todavía de espaldas.

.- Lo hemos probado muchas veces, debería hacerlo.- le decía la chica limitándose a responder y ahora notando algo que no había notado antes.

La espalda ancha del capitán.

Se le fue un poco la respiración y su corazón se detuvo para latir a prisa cuando él se viró y le daba una sonrisa ligera…un momento de coquetería que no pensó volver a presenciar, al menos no tan rápido…le trajo a su mente recuerdos de cuando estuvieron en Brasil y ella rápido viraba a otra parte.

El capitán la dejó para empezar a dar órdenes a quienes ya estaban listos y necesitaban calentar para iniciar la rutina del entrenamiento y ahora quien venía siguiente a la fila era Genzo.

.- Sany…- iba a hablar cuando la chica se lo impidió dándole una mirada cortante al portero.

.- No empieces igual que Misaki, está todo bien, nada que no pueda manejar.- le dijo la castaña pidiéndole que girara sobre sus talones para colocar el aparato y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

.- Si tú lo dices, te creo….aunque también me parece que estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo por ocultar que algo pasó ayer ¿no?- le dijo Genzo.

Repentinamente escuchó que la castaña suspiraba audible como si estuviese harta de que ahora todo mundo preguntara por ella y su bienestar. Dado que Genzo estaba cerca de ella, le tomó de la mano y el portero la observó que ella fijaba su vista muy atenta a la mano de este.

.- Te lastimaste en Alemania, con un tiro que dio Karl una ocasión en diciembre ¿real o no real?- preguntó Sanae en voz baja.

.- Real, me vendaste la mano ésa ocasión. ¿Desde cuando estás presentando estos episodios otra vez?- le preguntó Genzo girando su propia mano para tomar la mano de la castaña que lo encaraba.

.- ….Creo desde hace una semana estoy así.- le dijo la chica musitando aquello.

.- ¿Karl lo sabe?- le preguntó Genzo y ella negó—De acuerdo…tómate tu tiempo ¿sí?- le dijo Genzo cuando fue llamado por el entrenador a que fuese a la portería a integrarse al entrenamiento.

.- Gracias Genzo, aunque no quiero preocuparlo, permíteme ser yo quien se lo diga ¿sí?- le dijo la chica y éste asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Si se preguntan qué está ocurriendo; bueno, he de ser sincera…Ni yo misma lo comprendo del todo. Las emociones que he tenido desde que pasó lo mío con Tsubasa solo alteraron mi persona. Tal vez más de lo que debía permitirme. Pero así ocurrió y por ahora sólo puedo aceptarlo y tratar de cambiarlo. Tsubasa siempre es y siempre será una parte de mí aunque lo niegue, y debo también aceptar que eso está en el pasado"._

**FLASHBACK **

23 de Diciembre, hace unos meses. Hamburgo, Alemania.

Un rubio y una castaña estaban caminando por las calles iluminadas del Fröhe Weinachtenmarket (o bien, lo que se conoce como Mercado de Navidad). Ambos traían abrigos grandes. Él de color negro y ella de color rojo vivo. Trataba de resguardar sus manos en el abrigo pese a que traía guantes sentía la temperatura más baja que el resto de los que estaban presentes y no pasó desapercibido para el rubio y la había sentado en una banca de roble en lo que él iba por algo de tomar.

Accedió salir con él dado que no tenía planes y Genzo se había ido unos días con su padre a Inglaterra (y aunque tenía él el pendiente de dejarla sola, pensó que lo ideal sería convivir con personas nuevas).

El chico regresó con dos tarritos de barro y le entregaba uno a la joven sentándose de frente a ella. En un principio pensó que se trataba de chocolate caliente sin embargo vio un líquido más aguado desprendiendo un olor a ¿cítricos?

.- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó ella mirando aún su taza y oliendo lo que parecía naranja.

.- Glühwein de naranja, supuse que te agradaría más un sabor común.- le dijo este

.- ¿Entonces es vino caliente?- le preguntó ella nuevamente alzando una ceja y éste asintió.

.- Es una bebida tradicional aquí.- le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa amable sin contagiar mucho a la chica ya que ella miraba ahora la taza de él.

.- ¿Y el tuyo por qué es como de color oscuro?-

.- Es de uva, aunque el sabor debo decir no se le parece para nada a la fruta. ¿Quieres probar? Te advierto que también le puse ron.-

.- ¿Vino con ron?- volvió a preguntar haciendo el chico reírse.

.- Sí que eres curiosa. También es común ponerle ron a la bebida, es darle un piquete extra y no, no es para ponerse ebrio más rápido…curiosamente esto hace que tu cuerpo se mantenga caliente en esta época del año.- le decía el capitán pasándole su tarro a la joven y ella lo tomaba con ambas manos para darle un ligero sorbo.

Pasados unos segundos después de tomarlo se lo entregó haciendo muecas.

.- Te lo advertí, el de uva es más intenso y no a muchos les gusta.- le dijo el chico riéndose del hecho y la castaña solo lo miraba con odio falso.

.- Jum, no es gracioso.- le decía ella haciéndole muecas y sacándole la lengua.

.- Sí, sí lo es.- seguía riéndose Karl en lo que la chica ahora daba un ligero trago a su bebida correspondiente—Ése es más amable al paladar…¿Gustas algo de comer?- le decía el chico mirando cómo estaban las tiendas de panecillos dulces y del otro lado se podía observar (y oler) los würst (salchichas) hechas en leña para hacerlos tipo hot dog y la castaña negaba.

.- No, con esto es suficiente…muchas gracias.-

.- De nada princesa.- le decía el chico y la joven tambaleó un poco al escuchar el apodo— Lamento si te incomodé con eso…- le dijo el joven tomando un trago a su bebida.

.- No te disculpes Karl, yo debería hacerlo…- le decía la chica mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules que el chico no identificó qué ocurría—Lamento la escena de hace una semana, me puse muy mal.- le dijo la chica bajando la vista avergonzada y el joven se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja.

.- Yo no lo lamento…necesitabas sacarlo de tu ser y me alegra haber sido yo el que te escuchara.- le dijo Karl—Pero dime ¿eso te hizo a ti sentir bien?- le cuestionó pasando ahora sus manos a la mesa apoyándose sobre estos para mirarla a sus ojos. Ella asintió ligero.

.- Algo…es solo que a veces…- tuvo una pausa prolongada que el chico parpadeó sin comprender—Nada olvídalo.-

.- ¿Solo a veces qué, Sanae?- le dijo él para que continuara con lo que estaba comentando, como invitarle a que tuviera más confianza hacia con él.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

.- A veces no logro distinguir entre lo que ha pasado, lo que ocurre, o lo que no ocurre…no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿No te ha pasado que a veces tienes un suceso en la vida y te preguntar si eso ocurrió o no?- le dijo ella tratando de relacionar su sentir con lo que pasaba y él entrecerró las cejas.

.- Una ocasión creí que había metido un gol…pero no fue así…mas no sé si eso es lo que estés comunicando.-

Al decir aquello casi hacia a la castaña caer de espaldas por su analogía y lo miró.

.- Bueno…algo así…y me pasa que me pregunto si fue real o no lo fue.- le decía la chica haciendo otra expresión graciosa con sus labios.

.- Entonces pregunta.- le dijo el alemán y ella alzó una ceja. Tal vez no esperaba una respuesta.

.- ¿Preguntar? ¿Preguntar cómo?-

.- No soy un experto. Pero ése día a como te vi necesitabas desahogarte. Dices que a veces no sabes distinguir de entre algo real con algo que no lo es ¿A qué se originó ello, puedo saberlo o quieres que adivine?- le preguntó Karl.

.- Sabes la respuesta.- le dijo la chica.

.- Creo saberlo…este tipo…ese Tsubasa…¿tan importante fue como para causarte estragos?-

.- No lo llamaría estragos…es solo que…- tomó otra pausa, como si le fuese difícil decir aquello—Lo amé…muchísimo.- le dijo ella.

Karl se relamió los labios después de dar un trago a su bebida que ya no estaba tan caliente, el frío se estaba haciendo presente y hacía el momento un tanto más tenso. El alemán extendió sus manos por sobre la mesa hacia la joven que ella lo miró extrañada. Este con una mirada le indicó que tomara sus manos sin problema dándole una sonrisa y ella accedió temerosa. Cuando depositó sus manos sobre las de él notó que estaban fuertes y algo más grandes que ella pese a los guantes. El chico ejerció algo de fuerza una vez teniendo las de la chica consigo.

.- No conozco a ese chico, te conozco a ti y sé lo increíble que eres como persona. Creo que en vez de preguntarte si pasó o no pasó, deberías preguntarte, ¿qué puede ser tan grande como para perder la razón por alguien que no está aquí…contigo? Lo que intento decir Sanae, y lo repito…cuando sientas estas ansiedades o dudas (por si quieres ponerlo en otro nombre)y necesites liberar las emociones: pregunta…pregúntanos a Genzo y a mí. Estamos contigo….y sugeriría preguntas un tanto más abiertas en tu entorno y no reducirse a respuestas en monosílabos, de esa forma pudieras estar más segura de que no estás soñando.-

Tomó unos segundos para analizar lo que le decía el chico tomando aire de más en sus pulmones y exhalando ligero. Sonrió ligero y lo miró otra vez a los ojos.

.- ¿Pero no sería algo raro? ¿Estarles preguntando a cada rato si es así o no?- le dijo la chica mirándolo con incredibilidad de lo que le había dicho el chico. Karl encogió los hombros sin importarle.

.- Es una forma de liberar el estrés, lo peor que pudiera pasar es que no funcione.- le soltó una mano para tomar otro sorbo a su bebida.

Otra pausa, solo que esta fue más corta.

.- Hace una semana me pediste reemplazar a alguien y que aún no he dado respuesta. ¿Real o no real?- al decir aquello la joven había cambiado su temple por una más fija y decidida, llamando la atención al chico que no había retirado aún su otra mano y la miraba sin expresión. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

Si bien lo había tomado por sorpresa y ella estaba preguntando eso: lo iba a tomar.

.- Real, aunque no obligaré a pedirla.- le dijo el chico respondiendo la sonrisa de la joven.

Y como un impulso por querer hacer algo al respecto, y en cierta forma una respuesta silenciosa…la chica se levantó de su asiento acercando su rostro al rostro del alemán que solo se había inclinado hacia el frente por inercia al movimiento de la joven. Cerró sus párpados proporcionándole un beso en los labios el cual duró unos segundos, sin moverse, solo tocarse por un instante.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_Por supuesto, Genzo no lo sabe. Sabe que pasó algo pero no se lo conté, por lo que parece tampoco se lo dijo Karl. Me invitó a cenar en la Noche Buena y Navidad con su familia para que no estuviera sola. Fue muy amable de su parte. Iniciamos una relación más allá de amigos…aunque no sé bien si realmente iniciamos algo más…y es algo que a la fecha sigo pensando en ello". _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**ACTUAL**

Pasaron 20 minutos y el calentamiento terminó para dar inicio a como Manabu lo solicitó, un pequeño encuentro amistoso del equipo entre el equipo rojo con el equipo amarillo, siendo liderados uno con Tsubasa y el otro con Hyuga.

Sanae miraba con atención su tableta mientras hacía apuntes en lo que Manabu estaba con el director técnico explicando cómo funcionaba la tecnología.

.- ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- preguntó Manabu

.- Todo en orden.- le decía la chica.

.- ¿Revisas las condiciones de salud de todos? Pero, veo que te falta uno.- decía de la nada Manabu observando las anotaciones de la chica y ella viró los ojos de mala gana.

.- Ya iba para allá, no te preocupes.- le decía cambiando un poco el humor.

"_Sí, me faltaba él precisamente…¿por qué pareciera todo tan difícil? ¿O será acaso que yo misma estoy complicando las cosas? Por supuesto que sí tonta, déjate de dar cosas que no son. Es real todo lo que está pasando frente a tus ojos."_

Suspiró una vez más entrando al chip que correspondía al número 10.

"_Como lo supuse…todo en orden"_, pensaba la castaña mirando al jugador que daba pases precisos a sus compañeros. Todos parecían contentos con la presencia del capitán, ahora caía en cuenta que el equipo se veía unido por este mismo. Miraba todo de él…frunció el seño cuando recordó que había visto el video donde se besaba con aquella chica y miraba a otro lado_…"bueno pero eso no te impide verle ¿no es así? Los brazos seguro son fuertes…"_ pensaba la chica.

**¡Basta ya! **

Pero hubo un momento donde le llamó la atención a que dejara de pensar cualquier cosa y miró su tableta donde indicaba un punto en rojo. Entró al archivo correspondiente del jugador 10 y observaba la pantalla (algo así como una figura humana del jugador en sí y mostraba un punto rojo en el hombro izquierdo parpadeando constante).

.- ¿Qué?- se decía la chica—¡Entrenador!- se apresuró la chica cuando a mitad del entrenamiento se veía interrumpido por Gamo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, unos minutos antes…

Tsubasa observó a Genzo que le tomaba la mano a Sanae, ¿todo bien? ¿Desde cuando se llevan tanto que con tanta familiaridad le tomaba de la mano? Se ejercitaba por su cuenta haciendo flexiones y estiramientos y luego veía que el portero se incorporaba cuando Gamo le gritó su nombre, para fortuna suya, lo tuvo a su derecha.

.- Oye, sé que no soy del todo agradable ahora…pero ¿todo bien con Sanae?- le preguntó el capitán cuando flexionaba las rodillas y hacía como que no le importara mucho (y por dentro todo lo opuesto, pero Genzo es un amigo, sabía que no le interesaba ella de otra forma…¿verdad?).

El portero le sonrió.

.- ¡No te pongas celoso Tsubasa! Al menos no deberías tenerlos de mí.- le dijo éste igualando los estiramientos.

.- Me dejas en las mismas.- le dijo el capitán mirándolo a los ojos sin expresión.

.- Sanae está bien.- para ser respuesta fue demasiado corta al gusto de Tsubasa y recordó lo que quería preguntarle.

.- Cuando le llamé para decirle que estaría en el equipo de Japón, ella me preguntó algo como si mi color favorito era el azul, seguido por un "real o no real". ¿Sabes tú algo de eso?- le preguntó el capitán al portero el cual lo observó de inmediato.

.- ¿Te preguntó eso?- quiso reiterar el portero y Tsubasa comenzaba a desesperarse por no obtener ninguna respuesta pronta.

.- Sí, eso fue, digamos que me llamó mucho la atención.- le dijo el chico terminando sus flexiones.

.- Sanae tiende a preguntar eso cuando no está segura de que lo está viviendo sea eso: "real o no real"…te lo contaré después.- le dijo Genzo una vez que iban a comenzar con el partido amistoso haciendo que Tsubasa se desesperara más.

"_Como sea…"_ se dijo cuando tomaba una playera roja que iba a ser parte de su equipo dejándolo en duda. Esas ocasiones solo se daban cuando una persona ha pasado por un shock emocional fuerte ¿de verdad habrá pasado por algo similar la joven? Será algo que va a tener qué esperar, debía concentrarse por ahora en el entrenamiento para su primer encuentro contra México en unos días.

Todo tranquilo cuando inicio el entrenamiento, corría tanto fuese posible como pedía el apoyo regular de Misaki y de su equipo correspondiente. Todo lo aprendido en Brasil lo estaba empleando con sus compañeros y debía admitirlo también: quería comprobar cuánto había mejorado (o empeorado) al mismo tiempo que los estudiaba a ellos. Claro, si la ayuda de Manabu era para reforzar, él quería ser el primero en apuntarse a dar el ejemplo de soluciones para ganar. Jugaba con la misma energía y con el mismo entusiasmo, era su terreno de juego y al mismo tiempo sabía que Sanae lo observaba…¡Era como los viejos tiempos! Llegó a pensar de alguna manera feliz. Quería mostrarle todo lo que había cambiado y todo lo que había pasado. Poco importaba si era un entrenamiento amistoso, la verdad es que quería lucirse y qué mejor frente a ella.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos casi iba a caerse cuando escuchó a Gamo.

.- **¡TSUBASA OZORA, A LA ENFERMERÍA AHORA!-**

Se detuvieron todos…¿qué? ¿Enfermería?

.- _"¿Desde cuando me siento mal?"-_ se preguntó arqueando una ceja y daba el balón a Ishizaki seguido de encoger los hombros dando a entender a los demás que no sabía por qué lo estaban solicitando.

Miró al frente y vio que una castaña estaba con la tablet entre brazos. Arqueó todavía más las cejas pensando si eso tenía algo qué ver…no estaba seguro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**ENFERMERÍA**

Tsubasa estaba en el consultorio del lugar junto con Sanae, ambos solos en el aula y éste estaba sentado en una silla sin respaldo.

.- ¿Podrías retirarte el chaleco y la playera por favor?- le dijo Sanae en voz baja.

Él obedeció sin decir nada. No sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué estaba ahí pero algo que notó enseguida fue que la joven trataba de no mirarlo en ningún momento.

Sanae se acercó a la espalda de Tsubasa.

.- El dispositivo muestra que tienes un dolor en tu brazo izquierdo, en tu vieja herida de secundaria…Creí eso ya estaba sano ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó Sanae.

.- Pues yo me siento bien.- le dijo Tsubasa todavía extrañado y escuchando la voz de Sanae.

.- Está bien, ¿te parece si como quiera comprobamos con unos ejercicios?- le dijo Sanae desde su posición.

.- Sin problema.- le dijo Tsubasa por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no tenía precio para Tsubasa. Sanae había tomado su hombro izquierdo notando las yemas de los dedos un tanto ¿frías? De la mano derecha de la joven mientras la izquierda la alzaba a la muñeca del joven.

Un poco atrevido en un inicio, pensaba la chica. Pero si el dispositivo lo marcaba es porque sí ocurría algo con el hombro del joven y era su trabajo revisarlo.

Pese a eso…no pudo evitarlo otra vez que el cuerpo del chico había cambiado. ¿Qué esperabas de un cuerpo atlético de alto rendimiento? Se preguntaba ella, bueno…además no es la primera vez que ves uno así e igual de cerca. ¿Por qué sentía que se le iba la respiración? Él por su parte sabía que la castaña estaba sin habla, en su interior se sentía satisfecho en haberle ocasionado esa tensión a Sanae. Eso le daba cierto gusto de saberse deseado (aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, sabía que ella aún gustaba de él).

Sintió las manos delicadas de la chica subir hasta su hombro izquierdo, tomándolo ligero y después con una decisión improvisada, como si en un principio no quisiera tocarlo ¿será por temor a algo más? Le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la chica fingiendo no saber qué estaba haciendo, notando que ella no traía expresión y ocasionó que sonriera para sus adentros. ¿Estaba funcionando entonces? Sanae había extendido el brazo izquierdo de él tomando su mano izquierda con mano izquierda y en el tacto fue un choque eléctrico entre ellos por lo que retrocedió un poco.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tsubasa aunque sabía qué estaba ocurriéndole a la joven, se le veía demasiado seguro de sí mismo fingiendo inocencia.

.- Nada.- dijo la joven tomando nuevamente posición de tomarlo y con cuidado subía todo el brazo del chico haciendo un poco de presión en su hombro con la mano derecha; hizo el mismo movimiento bajándolo despacio—¿Sientes alguna molestia con estos movimientos?- le preguntó ella en su labor médico y lo observó negar el rostro.

.- Solo la presión.- le respondía el chico, que era cierto, no le dolía pero sabía que la joven ejercía presión para revisarlo.

.- Es extraño, por lo regular el chip muestra las incomodidades de los atletas cuando hacen movimientos bruscos, además se suponía tu hombro estaba curado ya.- decía Sanae continuando con los ejercicios pensando en voz alta.

.- ¿No será el chip que está fallando?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa amplia mirándola tan concentrada en su tarea.

.- Lo dudo…de todas formas, sugiero sigamos revisando tu hombro seguido para descartar recaídas, le comentaré a Yukari para que te agende más citas. No queremos que Japón pierda por eso.- le decía la joven soltando el brazo del chico haciendo anotaciones en su tabla permitiendo a éste tomaba la playera sin colocársela todavía.

.- ¿Yukari-chan? ¿No podrías hacerlo…tú?- le preguntó el chico sonriéndole con picardía y ella miró a otro lado tratando de hacer como que no vio nada de ésa mirada.

.- Estoy cubriendo a Yukari por hoy porque tuvo una emergencia en su casa. Pero ella es la de rehabilitación, no yo.- le mencionó la chica haciendo más apuntes y le daba la espalda al chico.

Siguió en su quehacer sin percatarse que Tsubasa solo se levantó y estaba justo tras ella, al tiempo en que percibió la presencia del joven tan cerca, se viró para observarlo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales desbordaba un brillo interesante en sus pupilas y no iba a negarlo: verlo con el torso descubierto hizo que sus manos temblaran, perdiendo el equilibrio y provocando que soltara la pluma que tenía consigo al suelo. Rió ligero sintiendo algo de alegría tener qué cortar el contacto visual para recoger el objeto (o mas bien tener un momento para no tener qué verlo más).

.- _Jeje_ ¡Qué tonta!- murmuró, mas Tsubasa solo se hincó al mismo tiempo para levantar la pluma y continuar viéndola.

No iba a dejar que se librara fácil de aquél contacto visual. Sabía que algo había ocasionado y quería cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando lo que la chica estaba también percibiendo en esos instantes.

.- ¿Es todo Sanae-chan? ¿Puedo ponerme la camiseta?- le preguntó el chico con pausas en su hablar.

Su tono de voz se escuchaba grave, pocas veces escuchaba eso de él, como cuando hablaban por teléfono a la distancia y de alguna manera eso la hacía sentir cercana a su persona…las mejillas de Sanae se sonrojaron leve sin poder evitarlo, aunque no sonreía; digamos se decidía a no expresar cómo estaba realmente la chica con él. Se levantaron y ella asintió en lo que él se ponía la playera de entrenamiento…Sabiendo que quería evitar que él pensara algo más, pero ¿a quién engañaba? _¡Estaba para comérselo!_ Pensaba la joven, y luego negó el rostro llamando la atención a Tsubasa, bueno Karl también era así, llegó a pensar…

.- ¿No? ¿Algo más?- preguntó él deteniendo a media colocación la playera, dejando mostrar su marcado torso mientras ella volteaba a otra parte rápido.

.- Todo bien, puedes retirarte.- le decía la chica esbozando una sonrisa mas deseando en el interior que se fuera el chico, ya que no iba a poder contenerse de palpar ese físico en algún momento.

Finalizando en ponerse el jersey, la chica hacía como que miraba la tableta como si fuese más interesante eso que toda la tensión sexual que estaba en el ambiente gracias al muchacho. Tsubasa rió por lo bajo sin poder creer que ella estaba reacia a hacer lo que sea que estuviera pensando antes de que él terminara de vestirse. Siguió parado frente a frente a la joven doctora que con dificultad, alzó su rostro para mirarlo al negro de sus ojos, seguía sonriendo nerviosa. Dejó su tableta a un lado, justo a tiempo o podría tirarla ahora y no habría forma de ocultar su vergüenza.

Habrán sido milisegundos o la fracción exacta, solo sintió al chico tomarla del cuello en un movimiento rápido y unió sus labios con los de ella sorprendiéndola dejando escapar un gemido cuando sintió el tacto. Tsubasa pasó ahora su otro brazo por la cintura de la joven aprisionándola en un abrazo, sonriendo pese a que la besaba y la estrechaba contra él y ella pasaba sus brazos tras su nuca alzando su cuerpo para que la cargara ligeramente. Era estar en una nube otra vez…sus labios se abrieron intensificando el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaron y las sensación del deseo aumentaba ocasionando que la chica le mordiera su labio inferior, explorando la cavidad de su pareja que había continuado el ritmo acelerado y poco a poco iban bajando la intensidad del beso (mas seguía siendo un beso con deseo). Ambas lenguas con la misma danza…se aventuró a bajar los brazos de la nuca de Tsubasa, sus brazos estaban fuertes como lo había comprobado después de verle en los entrenamientos, de hecho en muchos de esos pensamientos se imaginaba que la tomara de las piernas preguntándose cuán fuerte estarían esos músculos. Ahora podría comprobarlo, pero lo que más deseaba en ése momento, era acariciarle el firme abdomen, pasó a tientas sus manos a la playera y aunque seguían besándose, Tsubasa le tomó las manos a la chica y la guiaba a lo que ella quería hacer: tocarle su estómago y su pecho. La había visto que desde hace unos momentos ella deseaba sin decirlo: _palparlo_, que comprobara que él estaba ahí y era real. La invitó a que siguiera subiendo por debajo de su playera y él se permitió tocarse: las manos de la joven eran suaves, el mismo tacto hacía que lo volviera loco, era su parte más sensible, los bordes donde por lo regular él perdía la cabeza ante la pasión…Se dispuso a bajar lentamente por la bata de ella, abriéndose espacio para intentar pasar por encima de la ropa a tomarle uno de sus muslos. Tal vez ahí fue cuando despertó la joven. _¡Qué estás haciendo, Sanae!_ Se preguntó mentalmente abriendo sus ojos y empujando al joven rompiendo el beso. Tsubasa alzó las cejas sorprendido mas no dejaba su sonrisa traviesa a un lado…la observó llevarse una mano a la boca limpiándose el contorno, como si quisiera evitar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido.

.- ¡Detente!- le decía Sanae molesta aunque su voz denotaba más la sorpresa por lo que ocurrió.

.- Lo siento.- le dijo Tsubasa aunque sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo y ella caminaba de un lado en la pequeña sala, como si quisiera huir de él.

.- ¡Deja de confundirme Tsubasa!- le decía la chica y este viraba su rostro entrecerrando sus cejas, seguía caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación

.- ¿Un beso te confunde?- la pescó de la cintura y la acercó nuevamente con él, abrazándole—Sanae, tranquila, ¿sí? Fue solo un beso que nos gustó, nos gustamos ¿no es así?- le dijo teniéndola a escasos centímetros del rostro donde ella respondía la mirada agitada por la actividad reciente, temblando por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

.- Yo…yo…- quedó tartamudeando, ¿cómo decirle? Se quedaba trabada mientras el chico continuó.

.- Te gusto, ¿real o no real?- le dijo Tsubasa llamándole la atención a la chica que sentía paralizarse el corazón. ¿Cómo es que él…?—Sanae ¿Real…o no real…?- le sonrió como suele sonreírle a ella, aquella que derrochaba entusiasmo en cada partido, en cada entrenamiento o cuando coincidían fuera de la cancha; le tomó su mano derecha y la colocaba en su propio pecho a la altura de donde estaba el corazón de él para que sintiera su palpitar agitado. ¿Buscaba acaso sincerarse de esa forma o buscaba hacerle ver a la joven que estaba ahí junto con él? ¿Qué podría ser más real que eso?

Miró hacia la nada aunque lo tuviera a él, posando sus ojos en los labios del chico que le obsequiaba una sonrisa esperanzado con una respuesta positiva. Cerró los párpados sintiendo esos brazos firmes, esos brazos que sabía si dejaba caer todo su peso la levantaría sin problemas y al mismo tiempo le parecía exquisito el contacto.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando entrar a un chico con lentes y cabello de honguillo que se sorprendió al encontrar a la pareja separarse de inmediato, Sanae traía sus mejillas sonrojadas y Tsubasa solo carraspeó a Manabu, en señal que los habían interrumpido.

.- Sanae, te busca el entrenador Gamo en la cancha y tu celular está apagado.- le decía Manabu observando a la chica que solo atinó a asentir. Después de comentarlo se retiró el chico de lentes, temiendo que el capitán fuese a comentar algo por la intromisión.

Hubo una pausa prolongada. La castaña observó al capitán que él también él parecía acomodarse su propia vestimenta.

.- Me retiro, deberías ir con Gamo, es muy exigente.- le dijo Tsubasa y antes de salir del consultorio, la joven le habló impidiéndole salir.

.- Tsubasa…- el capitán la observó tomando el pomo de la puerta aún sin abrirla—Estoy saliendo con Karl Schneider…quería que lo supieras de mí antes que de Genzo.- le mencionó finalmente, mas no provocó que el chico se inmutara por ello.

.- Cuando te canses de perder el tiempo con él, me llamas.- se encogió de hombros el chico dándole una sonrisa que ahora parecía cínica al gusto de la chica que alzó la ceja.

.- No estoy perdiendo el tiempo con nadie…es un gran hombre.- le dijo Sanae cruzándose de brazos sintiendo un poco de rabia al escuchar aquello.

.- Hay una diferencia entre un gran amor y el amor verdadero. Te veo después _princesa_.- le dijo el chico acomodándose por último su atuendo y le daba un despido militar llevando su mano a la frente para salir del consultorio de la chica dejándola en pensamientos.

Sanae soltó un respiro largo, las manos aún temblaban y se tomaba los labios que permanecía con aquél dulce néctar que estaba con él y sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Se acomodó el cabello y abrió la puerta del baño para echarse un poco de agua en las mejillas, mirándose al espejo…¿De verdad pasó eso?

"_Tal vez no quiero admitirlo…pero todavía siento algo por Tsubasa de muchas formas…emocional, sentimental y sexual. ¡Carajo!"._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- Sanae, perdóname por interrumpir, no sabía que estaban ocupados.- dijo Manabu rápido y algo apenado por eso, Sanae lo observó arqueando una ceja.

.- No estábamos ocupados Manabu; de hecho agradezco tu interrupción.- dijo la joven y el de lentes la miró extrañado.

.- ¿Cómo? ¿No querías estar con Tsubasa acaso?- le preguntó el chico y ella lo miró virando los ojos de mala gana.

.- Será mejor que todos se vayan haciendo a la idea que la Sanae eternamente enamorada de Tsubasa ya no existe…además, he accedido a salir con Karl Schneider.- le dijo ella alzando la barbilla como orgullosa de decir aquello ¿se lo creería? Talvez no.

.- ¿Con Schneider? Perdón pero no te entiendo, te veo en una pose muy comprometida con el capitán…¿y saldrás ahora con Schneider?- continuó Manabu.

.- Le dejé en claro a Tsubasa que no puede andar por ahí tocando a la gente que no se lo pide. Apreciaría Manabu, que no comentes a nadie lo que viste, quiero evitar confrontaciones innecesarias y mucho menos ahora que estoy con Karl.- le decía la castaña dejando al chico de lentes algo confundido.

.- Pobre Tsubasa, su situación está difícil.- murmuró al observarla retirarse.

**FIN DEL 6TO CAPÍTULO**

_***Glühwein: bebida caliente de vino tradicional alemana, pueden buscar la receta por Internet (nunca lo he intentado, mas sí lo probé de naranja y es un mejor sabor que el de uva, definitivo. Hay más sabores: manzana, canela, moras, fresa pero depende de la región en la que estés). **_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_**Sí algo corto esta vez, lamento la tardanza. Hasta ahora es cuando puedo subir algo y quería dejarlo para antes que terminara el día. Oh-oh, parece que Sanae otra vez se dejó llevar ¿no creen? ¿Continuará dejándose llevar o tomará las riendas de las cosas? Aún queda mucha historia. Espero no decepcionarlos.**_

_**En otras noticias: me tardé en subir porque ya finalmente me casé, ya pasó la ceremonia religiosa, civil y el bailongo jeje, nadie me lo quita y la luna de miel también se atravesó. Todo hermoso. Y tanto es mi amor por CT que en la fiesta (como había pantallota grande a petición de mi ahora esposo) pusieron algunos openings de series de anime y PUSIERON LA ENTRADA DEL CT J en español latino! No tienen idea de lo tan bonito que sentí.**_

_**Digamos que pasamos una lista al DJ sobre lo que queríamos, pensé: bueno va a poner más de que Dragon Ball, incluso Sailor Moon, jamás pensé que le diera más importancia a CT y estuvo mágico, todos se pusieron a brincotear y bailar, si gustan lo pueden ver en mi Instagram (me encuentran como bylulamx) **_

_**Ahora reviews:**_

_**Genevieve Wundt: perdona que te tenga en espera nena, pronto sale Yayoi con Jun, te lo prometo, pero antes debía pasar por estos episodios. Disculpa tantos POV's pero así debe ser la historia :) te prometo serán pocos ya.**_

_**Ross: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer los capítulos de forma continua, me halagas mucho, y créeme, todavía faltan cosas de Sanae con Karl que lo que pasó en este episodio, jejej y sí, la intención era que "odiaran" un poquito a Tsubasa, pues de ahí para comprender mejor a Sanae. Me gustaría me dejaras otro review que ya leíste este a ver qué te pareció. **_

_**Seilornyan: Sí, muchas veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere y eso también influye mucho en el momento de querer olvidarse de alguien. ¿Realmente olvidas a alguien o solo aprendes a vivir sin él/ella? He ahí la cuestión. Tal vez es la más importante. **_

_**Namaste: Saludos :) espero te haya gustado este episodio y cualquier comentario te estaré agradecida.**_

_**Gracias a los que se pasan a leer, ya saben que sus reviews hacen que alimente a mi musa y ahora sí: no los tendré tan abandonados/as. Les mando un abrazo.**_


	7. Aoba Yayoi, al terreno de juego

Capítulo 7: Aoba Yayoi, al terreno de juego.

Tsubasa regresó al campo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro para el gusto del resto del equipo. Tratando de no hacerse notar fallando completamente en el intento de parecer inocente en sea lo que sea que haya pasado en la enfermería. Claro, no quería decir que se encontrara del todo satisfecho con lo ocurrido, sabía de sobra que se había precipitado y tal vez _("¿Cuál tal vez, pendejo? Obvio sí_") sobrepasado con la joven y por otro lado: besarle había sido como tocar el paraíso. Había extrañado sus labios, los había soñado ene cantidad de veces que había perdido la cuenta…¡Qué locura! ¿Cómo algo que consideras luchar por lo que quieres y por lo que amas al mismo tiempo puede ser visto como ingenuidad imposible? Bueno para él valió la pena, lo confesaba…pero también sabía que había hecho incómoda a la joven y más cuando dijeron que apenas retomarían la amistad…

"_Ahora ¿cómo pretendo que me hable bien?..."_ se preguntaba mentalmente cuando llegaba con el resto de los chicos pensando en controlar sus emociones mejor la próxima vez, y si es que se daba claro. ¿Y qué hay ahora del problemita Schneider?

Misaki se le acercó al capitán que ajustaba sus agujetas de los tachones en una pausa que tuvieron.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué traías?- le preguntó Misaki y Tsubasa alzó el rostro.

.- Nada grave, solo un fallo en el chip o algo así.- le dijo un animado número 10 el cual Misaki alzó la ceja—¿Qué?- le volvió a preguntar el capitán.

.- Tu cara no habla de algo de eso, ¿y Sanae-chan?- le preguntó el 11

.- Se quedó en el consultorio, aunque no ha de tardar, Gamo quería hablar con ella.- le dijo levantándose ahora haciendo como si no pasara nada, ¿de cuándo acá su compañero parecía reclamarle algo?

.- Eso espero Tsubasa, confiaré en ti…- le dijo su amigo el cual el capitán también cayó en cuenta…

Taro sólo estaba preocupado por Sanae y debía respetarlo. No fue fácil tampoco para ellos como amigos estar al cuidado de la chica cuando él estuvo ausente y suponía que también había sido difícil compartirles lo ocurrido cuando ella especificó no compartirlo. _"Y con justa razón…Sanae…lamento haber sido tan idiota, espero corregir eso antes de que sea en verdad demasiado tarde", _pensaba el chico suspirando tratando de concentrase en lo que hacía.

El entrenamiento duró un par de horas más ya que entre todos sentían que debían perfeccionar tanto los pases como técnicas, a la par que una castaña se había incorporado nuevamente junto con Manabu concentrando toda su atención en el proyecto que ambos tenían.

Sanae quedó perpleja, ¿cómo permitió que Tsubasa se aprovechara la situación? Parpadeaba pensando mas bien cómo lo había hecho…bajo su misma estrategia de hacer preguntas sobre lo que ocurre en su entorno y suspiraba. Daba igual cómo se dio cuenta, lo que no le parecía justo ni correcto era la simpleza con la que lo realizaba; ella lo hacía con la finalidad de sentirse mejor consigo misma y él: que solo estaba jugando. ¿Jugando con ella? Visualizó al jugador que seguía dando instrucciones al resto de los chicos y hacía como siempre sus increíbles maniobras que le habían dado el título del capitán del equipo. _"¿En verdad me desagradó ese beso? Sí y no…sentir sus labios fue parecido a estar en paz…"_ se preguntaba mirándolo aún, notando que el chico parecía algo distraído ¿será por lo ocurrido?

.- Oye Sany…sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿cómo es que empezaste a salir con Schneider?- le preguntó repentinamente Manabu.

La chica miró al joven de lentes entendiendo el mensaje, claro que pudo haber sido algo impactante para el chico que primero la había visto con Tsubasa en el consultorio muy…muuuuy cerca y luego que ella dijera la noticia.

.- Sabes que no tengo mucho de haber regresado de Hamburgo, Manabu. Desde allá estamos saliendo.- le dijo la chica tranquila siguiendo su quehacer y el chico no daba crédito aún, mas que nada por sus palabras que no sonaban una emoción, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él no pudiera compartirlo del todo (pensando que a lo mejor por ser hombre tuviera algo qué ver).

.- ¿Y el capitán lo sabe? Me pareció que estaban en un momento muy personal.- dijo el chico, al principio él iba a comentar "íntimo" pero debía reconocer que no estuvo en total acto de lo que pasó en ese cuarto, sabía que si lo decía solo sonaba mera especulación y tampoco buscaba ofender a su amiga.

.- Se lo acabo de decir…como a ti te lo acabo de decir Manabu. Espero disculpes si soné muy agresiva, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa.-

.- Descuida Sany, solo que si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que soy todo oídos. Me pareció verte un poco triste y sabes que te quiero mucho hermana.-

.- Todo bien, gracias por preocuparte.- le sonrió forzado mas lo suficiente para engañar al chico a que estaba bien.

"_Sí…gracias",_ pensaba la chica mirando el resto del entrenamiento y sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje al capitán alemán pues había quedado con él de mostrarle la ciudad una vez fuera de sus labores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico de cabellos negros se iba dirigiendo a toda prisa al ala donde se encontrarían el resto de los equipos, dado que la cancha estaba asignada todo el tiempo para entrenamientos de todos los países invitados, quería cerciorarse de encontrar a una pelinegra de ojos verdes. No es difícil encontrarla, es cierto que desde que la conoció ha sido un foco de atención para muchos hombres por su belleza exótica, aunque la chica lo sabía, cabe aclarar que no era algo con lo que lo usaba para portarse grosera. O al menos con él fue distinto. Siempre amable, siempre alegre, y bueno, una que otra ocasión sí le había invitado a salir (y él rechazaba)…¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Observó a Pepe en el campo entrenando con los otros muchachos y fue ahí donde la encontró: sentada en la banca mirando y apuntando cosas de los chicos de la selección de Brasil y le mandaba un mensaje de texto a la distancia para que se encontrara con él en el pasillo.

La chica miró tras de sí y con una sonrisa que no daba crédito de que el japonés la buscaba, se excusó con el entrenador para irse al encuentro con el nada feliz Tsubasa Ozora. Al llegar donde se encontraba este y ver que no tenía ninguna expresión, hizo que la chica se detuviera tratando de descifrar qué ocurría sin lograrlo, usualmente el chico lo veía con sonrisas forzadas o con seriedad (en señal de que estaba concentrado en algún partido o preocupado por algo) y ahora, no podía entenderlo…El japonés la tomó de un brazo jalándola contra él mismo de un momento a otro, buscaba tener un poco más de privacidad, además que habían otros mirones, ya no podía darse el lujo de que hablaran de ellos ahora (o más bien de él…mayormente de él).

.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó una vez estando la chica arrinconada entre la pared y el muchacho que seguía sosteniéndola de un brazo.

.- Me lastimas.- le dijo la joven mirándolo sin comprender del todo la reacción del japonés que la soltaba—Creo que tendrás que ser más específico.- le dijo la chica una vez liberada y sobándose el antebrazo izquierdo.

.- No te hagas la que no sabes: tú fuiste quien mandó el video del beso a Sanae. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Isabela?- le dijo el número 10 cruzado de brazos alzado una ceja.

.- Oh…con que de eso se trata.-

.- Sí, de eso, deja de hacerte la inocente, conmigo no te funciona.- le dijo Tsubasa esperando aún su respuesta

.- Sabes que desde hace tiempo me gustas y era la única forma de que me prestases atención.-

Hubo una pausa prolongada donde el chico se sobaba las sienes de su cabeza, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

.- Dime que estás jugando, ¿verdad? Que no sigues con la absurda idea de que continuemos juntos.-

.- Considera que en ése tiempo apenas estábamos formalizando lo nuestro, pero si se trata de confesiones, lo admito. Me gustas Tsubasa, de verdad.- le dijo la joven para que el chico hiciera memoria—¿Por qué estás molesto por algo que ya pasó?-

.- ¡Porque fue por eso que Sanae no quería saber nada de mí! ¡Claro que estoy molesto! ¡Fue la razón por la cual terminó conmigo! ¡No puedo creer lo idiota que fui en creerte!- le dijo el chico sin embargo la chica ni se movió.

.- Tú quisiste hacerme todo eso porque así lo quisiste Tsubasa. Nadie te puso una pistola.-

.- ¡No me salgas con eso! Estaba dolido y te aprovechaste de las circunstancias pese a que yo no quería nada.-

.- Todo lo que me hiciste fue porque te viste en la necesidad de hacerlo por alguien más, vaya que también te lo aguanté ¿crees que es lindo escucharte decir su nombre mientras me hacías el amor?- le dijo Isabela mirando al techo visible también molesta y asqueada.

.- Hasta suena enfermo.- le dijo el chico mirando por el otro lado del pasillo para comprobar que seguían estando solos.

.- Supongo hablaste con ella ¿no es así? De otra forma no estarías tan enfadado…supe que está saliendo con Karl Heinz Schneider.-

.- La gente habla solo lo que quiere escuchar.- le dijo Tsubasa pero Isabela sonrió forzado.

.- O mas bien, diría que no quieres aceptar que lo tuyo con Sanae también murió hace tiempo, ¿o se te olvidó que nunca respondía tus llamadas o mensajes?-

.- Lo hizo antes de que viniera al torneo.-

.- Aún así…no creo haya dicho algo de una relación contigo. ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que independiente de la distancia, te la pasaste muy bien conmigo después de todo eso?-

Tsubasa enmudeció por lo que estaba diciendo la joven de ojos gatunos, tomando otra pausa. Y es que también era difícil aceptarlo: la joven es hermosa, lo admitía. Parte del problema es que también le gustaba. Sin poder ocultar que todo lo vivido también fue un aprendizaje grande. Tal vez no oficial pero Isabela sí llegó a ser como otra novia en su vida. Se dio un golpe ligero a sí mismo en la frente, sintiéndose estúpido una vez más e Isabela lo miró suavizando los ojos comprendiendo al joven.

.- Deja también la inocencia Tsubasa, que la bandera de "_yo no hice nada_" te queda corta, mas bien te hace ver como lo que eres: un cómplice. De no haber querido nada conmigo no lo hubieras hecho y lo sabes, te conozco en ése aspecto.-

Al decir aquello el japonés la observó muy serio que ahora provocó que la chica retrocediera.

.- Mentira. No me conoces nada. Jamás debí dejarme llevar, si algo me agradezco siempre, es que aprendo de mis errores. Por lo pronto esto queda hasta aquí Isabela, será lo mejor para ambos. No debió ocurrir.- iba a regresar cuando la chica ahora lo tomó del antebrazo.

.- ¿Entonces fue un _error_ lo nuestro? ¿A eso quieres llegar? ¡Yo…yo…_**yo te amo**_!- le insistió la chica y Tsubasa soltó el agarre sin creerle.

¡Vaya con el drama! ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Pensaba el japonés mirando a la joven, no daba crédito si quiera la importancia con la que la chica lo sujetaba para evitar que se fuera y expresarle así sus sentimientos. ¿Será porque en el fondo algo le decía que no era posible? La miró directo a los ojos sintiendo algo de pena ajena también, recordando las muchas veces en donde ella hablaba de ambos, la diferencia ahora estaba en que le espetó su sentir…¿de verdad?

.- No me amas Isabela. Estás confundida.-

.- ¿Confundida yo? Estoy siendo más que sincera.- le decía casi en un ruego la joven que miraba al chico sorprendida de que estaba absorto en todo lo que le decía.

.- ¿Qué hay de cuando me decías que era sólo una fantasía? ¿Crees que te voy a creer eso? Que nada para desvivirte.-

.- Un día solo desperté y lo supe…es la diferencia de las demás relaciones a lo que vivimos tú y yo…¿no lo entiendes? Lo que siento por ti, es diferente, no lo puedo poner en palabras, solo en acciones…si me dieras la oportunidad…- suplicaba la chica tomándolo del brazo y él lo retiraba con suavidad.

Y no, no lo entendía, ahora se sentía mal consigo mismo. Sin embargo debía ser honesto una vez más y que sabía que iba a ser doloroso para ella (en dado caso de que fuese cierto aquella noticia).

.- Lo siento. No volveré a tratar este tema, ya lo hemos platicado muchas veces y he sido bastante benévolo al respecto. No somos nada, Isabela, nunca lo fuimos. Ahora debo concentrarme en el torneo y en recuperar a Sanae. Me retiro, seguro te estarán buscando. Otra cosa…Quita la foto del perfil que tienes en tu celular. Es incómodo que estemos los dos como algo más cuando no lo somos.- le dijo Tsubasa dándole la espalda.

Isabela quedó con la boca abierta en una enorme "O" cuando el japonés se retiró del lugar dejándola sola.

Iba en dirección al centro ahora. Chasqueó la lengua al sentirse un verdadero idiota dejando a la chica sola en ése lugar. Sabía que había sido cruel al solo soltarse esas palabras sin ponerse empático en el aspecto…¿Cómo pudiera ser empático con ella ahora? ¡Fue ella quien lo puso en aquella maldita situación! Ahora estaba enfadado…debía calmarse antes de regresar a la concentración. Aún no sabía cómo iba a hacerse del tema Schneider y la única forma de poder saber algo al respecto era con Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿Estaría él dispuesto a ayudarlo a recuperar al amor de su vida?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó a su habitación con nervios, no podía creer que Tsubasa la hubiera besado de esa forma…tan…candente…un cosquilleo le pasó por el pecho y que iba bajando hacia su estómago y finalizando en la parte baja del vientre. ¡Pero debía dejarse de estupideces! Tsubasa no puede andar por ahí besando a la gente sin que esta se lo pida.

¿Hubiera preferido pedírselo acaso?

Estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, primero porque fuesen amigos y que iban a tratarse desde cero y ahora, parecía que todo eso se fue al caño literal.

Se dejó caer en la cama aventando su bolso al escritorio mirando al techo de su habitación, se tocaba los labios recordando el beso…no iba a negarlo: le había encantado. ¿Y ahora cómo lo verá a los ojos?

¡Pues cómo espera él! No fue culpa de ella, había puesto distancia e incluso le dijo que estaba saliendo con Karl…Se sentó de golpe tomando el teléfono.

Amm…bueno…era mentira…todavía no estaba saliendo con él oficialmente; talvez lo dijo para tratar de quitarse al capitán de encima.

"Karl también me gusta…" pensaba la joven visualizando de alguna forma al alemán que siempre le había tratado bien y como si lo hubiese invocado, su teléfono sonó mostrando el nombre del chico en la pantalla del smartphone.

.- _Hallo, mein Liebe!_\- escuchó del otro lado del teléfono donde la castaña se le acomodaba una sonrisa amplia.

.- Karl…¿cómo estás?- le decía la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

_.- Excelente, terminamos el entrenamiento. No te oyes muy feliz, ¿a qué se deberá?_\- le preguntó el joven con bastante atención a lo que sea que fuese a decir la joven.

Primero tomó una pausa, por obvias razones no iba a mencionar lo ocurrido con Tsubasa, sabía que eso sería una discusión no solo entre ella y él, sino entre ellos. Así que optó por utilizar su as bajo la manga.

.- No nos hemos visto, estoy triste por ello.- le dijo en tono coqueto al joven que aunque no pudiera verla, le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

.- _Nos vimos ayer, ¿no fue suficiente acaso?-_ le respondía el juego el alemán

.- Mmmmm no, la verdad no.-

.- _Tendrá que ayudarme fräulein, no conozco la ciudad para invitarle a comer y a pasar el rato_.-

.- ¿Sólo pasar el rato?-

.- _Sanae está inconforme…¿Qué haré para que fräulein Liebe se ponga feliz? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con chocolate?-_

.- La comida no será suficiente en esta ocasión.-

.- _Y me lo dejas en suspenso_.-

.- Je je, no es algo que se diga por teléfono, ¿te parece si nos vemos dentro de una hora en el lobby del hotel?-

.- _Me parece bien, nos vemos Liebe_.-

Colgó para ir rápido al vestidor a ver qué se podría colocar. Quería llevar a Karl a los lugares turísticos más concurrentes y lo suficiente para que éste pudiera ubicarse en la ciudad y de paso a uno que otro lugar de "barrio" como a veces decía él cuando estaban en Hamburgo.

Se colocó un jeans junto con una blusa bonita de tirantes roja y zapatillas con poco tacón a juego de color blanco, se maquilló ligero y finalizó el conjunto con un lindo bolso.

Suspiró…necesitaba olvidarse de ese beso…¿iba a hacer de verdad lo que iba a hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tsubasa hablaba con Genzo y Misaki en el restaurante japonés que estaba cerca del hotel…

.- Y bien, creo que ante todo quieres hablar de algo ¿no Tsubasa? Escúpelo.- le dijo Genzo cuando tenían ya sus platillos servidos frente a ellos.

.- Escuchen, sé que fui un idiota, lo sigo siendo…pero amo a Sanae…y quiero recuperarla.- le dijo Tsubasa al portero que alzaba una ceja.

.- Lo haces sonar como si fuese caso perdido.- le dijo Misaki extrañado cerrando el seño confundido.

.- Hoy cuando fuimos a la enfermería para revisar mi brazo—fue interrumpido.

.- ¿Tu brazo? ¿Cuál brazo? ¿El que te lastimaste en secundaria?- le preguntó un tanto alarmado Genzo y Tsubasa alzó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

.- Sí, así lo marcó el chip que nos mostró Manabu, pero era una falla…y no sé si se trate de caso perdido…me ha dicho que está saliendo con Karl Schneider.- respondía el capitán.

.- ¿Con Karl? Eso es nuevo.- dijo Genzo cruzándose de brazos—Hasta donde supe, no son nada, solo "salían"…¿seguro te dijo eso, no habrás escuchado mal?-

.- Fue bastante específica que sí.- les dijo el capitán bastante serio y se quedó callado donde Misaki lo observaba con algo de molestia.

.- Tsubasa, ¿qué le hiciste a Sanae?-

.- ¿Por qué de inmediato a apuntar que algo le hice?- le decía Tsubasa

.- Regresaste al campo y venías radiante de felicidad en lo que ella parecía incómoda.-

.- Ya-ya, déjalo Misaki. Si Tsubasa dice que no hizo nada, le creemos ¿cierto?- le dijo Genzo evidenciando el comportamiento del capitán que se quedó callado.

.- Bien.- decía Misaki cambiando su rostro—De todas formas, estaré observándote capitán, por el bien de Sanae.- le decía a modo advertencia y Tsubasa viró los ojos de mala gana.

Se había salvado (por un momento), todavía esperaba una respuesta por parte de Genzo quien se había puesto a comer algo de su curry.

.- Puedo averiguar lo que ocurre con ellos dos…solo te advierto Tsubasa, si lo que dijo Sanae es cierto y está saliendo con Karl, no te será fácil recuperarla. Schneider es bastante cuidadoso con sus cosas, y no lo digo porque Sany sea un objeto, sino que si ella es su novia…-

.- Comprendo…¿y qué puedo hacer al respecto?-

.- Nada…esperar.- le dijo Misaki dándole una sonrisa y después haciendo caso a su teriyaki cuando le llegó una notificación al celular y hacia después una mueca de disgusto—Ching….- murmuró llamando la atención tanto a Tsubasa como Genzo.

.- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el portero, rara vez veía al chico maldecir de alguna forma.

.- Bueno…supongo no hay forma de ocultarlo…- les decía el joven y tanto capitán como portero lo miraron—En Francia conocí a alguien, una chica que también es japonesa y…conectamos…¿saben a lo que me refiero?- les dijo a ambos quienes asintieron.

.- ¿Conectar como…"algo más"?- le preguntó Genzo sonriendo de lado.

.- "Algo más" como una pareja…me gustó mucho su personalidad.-

.- ¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó Tsubasa al delantero

.- Seguimos en comunicación, está viendo la posibilidad de venir a algunos partidos y quedarse un tiempo en Japón…-

.- Aquí viene le pero…- dijo Genzo.

.- El "pero" tiene nombre y se llama Kumi…-

.- ¿KUMI?- preguntaron ambos chicos sin comprender.

.- Sí…salí con Kumi en la preparatoria cuando regresé a Nankatsu…- les dijo

.- A ver, momento, ¿qué no me dijiste no te gustaba?- le preguntó Tsubasa recordando la vez que le comentó sobre esa salida y que no salió para nada bien.

.- Hubo algo de atracción, lo admito, Kumi es muy bella…pero no me gusta para pareja y me ha estado mandando mensajes para vernos toda la mañana.-

Tsubasa cayó en cuenta lo que le dijo el día anterior respecto al tema de mujeres.

.- Ayer me dijiste que una mujer no te haría escándalo por un beso…¿algo que quieras compartir a la clase?- le dijo el capitán mirándolo con sospechas.

.- Tuvimos _algo_…- les dijo después de darle un trago a su bebida.

El capitán aplaudió, mas en señal de burla blanca que de parecer cínico, sencillamente había atado los cabos y ahora comprendía el estrés de su amigo. Genzo solo sonreía.

.- Y pensar que creí que eras gay.- le dijo Genzo y Misaki le sonrió de vuelta.

.- El mariquita será otro…- le respondió el número 11

.- ¿Entonces Kumi sabe de la otra chica?- preguntó Tsubasa terminando su platillo.

.- Sí, se lo dije desde siempre. Aunque claro, Azumi –que así se llama-, y yo nunca intentamos nada a la distancia…solo estuve 4 meses ahí en la escuela donde estaba ella y después de mudé otra vez hasta que di acá a Sendai con mi madre.-

.- ¿Y cuando fue eso del "algo más"?- le preguntó Genzo

.- Creo después de dos meses cuando regresé al Nankatsu…ella parecía muy entusiasmada y me hacía regalos, me hacía comidas y fue por eso que le di oportunidad. Después de meses la terminé.-

.- Bueno, no siempre terminamos con un final feliz…- le dijo Tsubasa recordando su situación actual y comprendiendo a su amigo.

.- No quise lastimarla, era lo mejor.-

.- ¿Por qué te sigue llamando entonces?- le preguntó Genzo y Taro encogió de hombros.

.- Ha buscado de varias formas llamar mi atención, solo que ya me desesperó.-

.- ¿Ahora comprendes que no es tan fácil?- le dijo Tsubasa ladeando la cabeza hacia donde estaba él

.- …no lo había razonado…- le dijo Misaki a su capitán comprendiendo al número 10

.- Ni hablar, ¿cuándo llega tu chica?- le preguntó Genzo

.- Llegará para el primer partido, me gustaría aclarar las cosas con Kumi para que no llegue a lastimarse ella sola. Solo me preocupa que reaccione mal…- les confesó el castaño y Tsubasa llevó sus brazos atrás de la nuca recordando el suceso con Isabela unas cuantas horas atrás.

Él no había pensado en lo duro que pudo haber sido con ella, después de todo eran amigos…¿cierto? Mas estaba decidido llevar a cabo su plan de estrategia: alejarse de ella, poner límites ya que ella se sobrepasó al convencerlo de hacer cosas que él en un principio no quería…no le echaba enteramente la culpa, pero ¿hubiera sido distinto si no lo hubiera aceptado? La respuesta era más que obvia: sí.

.- A veces tienes que ser directo.- le dijo en un murmullo.

.- Sí…gracias, no me entusiasma pero gracias.- le dijo Misaki

Terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar cuando una chica de cabellos hasta la altura del busto entre rojizo con cobre y puntas rosadas, pasó por su lado izquierdo que traía una falda larga airosa de un tono azul cielo que iba hasta los tobillos (bastante airosa) y una blusa de tirantes blanca de franjas con negro pegado al cuerpo. Era alta, delgada, su rostro cubría con unos lentes de sol cafés con detalles rosas dorados y un coqueto bolso a juego del tono de los lentes con zapatos a juego. Traía algo de pulseras en su brazo izquierdo…se le hacía algo familiar.

Decidió pasar de largo, seguro no era nadie solo una chica guapa más que pasó a su costado y fue cuando sintió que le tomaban del hombro y este viró cuando escuchó su nombre.

.- ¿Tsubasa-kun?- le preguntó una tierna pero decidida voz y este viró alzando las cejas.

Al percatarse que el capitán no les seguía el paso se voltearon a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, el chico estaba observando a la joven frente a él que le sonreía de oreja a oreja…aún así Tsubasa no parecía reconocerla.

.- Emm…¿sí?- tal vez alguna fan pensó el chico, ¿de cuando acá las fans le hablan con tanta confianza? Se preguntó.

La chica retiró sus anteojos y lo observaba.

.- Je je je ¡es divertido que no me reconozcas! Bueno, ha pasado algunos años.- le dijo la chica y fue entonces cuando la recordó.

.- _¿Yayoi? ¿Aoba Yayoi?- _le preguntó el joven.

Recordaron que se quedaron justo en la entrada del lugar y estaban estorbando el paso por lo que la chica empujó leve al capitán para llevarlo a la banqueta junto con Misaki y Wakabayashi que también reconocieron a la chica. Estaba MUY cambiada.

Sus cabellos estaban ligeramente ondeados, traía maquillaje leve y si le preguntan a quien sea, parecía que estaba radiante con ese look que traía, como celebridad. La joven abrazó a Tsubasa, apenas le dio tiempo a este de reaccionar.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el capitán una vez terminado el encuentro y la joven saludaba a Misaki y Genzo con un apretón de manos.

.- ¡Me llamaron de la Federación de Fútbol! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Es para trabajo por supuesto! Hacía tiempo que no me localizaban pero creo por el torneo se debe a que hayan hecho una excepción.- les decía la chica poniendo sus gafas arriba de su frente.

.- ¿De la Federación? ¿Trabajo?- preguntaba Misaki sin comprender.

.- No los culpo, Misaki-kun. Me han llamado para filmar algunos spots de radio y de televisión para publicidad del torneo.- le dijo la chica.

.- ¿Eres actriz?- cuestionó ahora Tsubasa sonriente, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Yayoi que le ponía muy feliz en esos momentos.

.- Es uno de mis trabajos, en realidad soy Blogger.- les dijo y estos quedaron algo dudosos—Uso mis redes sociales para informar de marcas…algo como influencer…-les dijo tratando de explicar hasta que cayeron en cuenta.

.- Oh, entiendo, pero ¿estarías hablando de fútbol?- le preguntó Misaki cruzando de brazos sin comprender todavía la labor.

.- Un apartado en mi blog se llama "Medio Tiempo", tengo bastantes seguidores que ven esa nota.-

.- Comprendo…¡vaya qué sorpresa me has dado! ¿Vienes a comer con Misugi?- le preguntó y la chica, a pesar de que sonreía miró a otro lado.

.- No, en realidad estoy buscando desesperadamente un frappé, curioso no encontrar cafeterías cerca, andaba por mi casa y—fue interrumpida.

.- ¿Por tu casa? Creo tenemos mucho qué actualizarnos.- le dijo Tsubasa sonriéndole—Vamos por ése café.- le dijo Tsubasa y Misaki y Genzo se miraron.

.- Mejor los dejamos solos, todavía tengo qué investigarte "eso".- le dijo Genzo al capitán y éste comprendió el mensaje.

.- Gracias, nos veremos entonces chicos.- les dijo Tsubasa despidiéndose de sus amigos cuando dirigió su vista a la chica—Yo invito, vamos.- le decía el joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae observaba al capitán alemán que traía una playera deportiva negra con jeans azules, le sentaba bien el look considerando que se había acostumbrado a verlo en prendas de invierno, ahora podía apreciar otro vista a su cuerpo…Sanae, ¿tus hormonas estarán bien? Se preguntaba.

Pero Karl era distinto a Tsubasa, no tenía nada qué envidiarle también.

.- Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos?- le preguntó Karl una vez estando fuera de la concentración sacando de quien sabe donde lentes de sol y se los colocaba. Esto hizo que le diera algo de gracia a la chica.

.- Iremos a la Torre de Tokio, es el punto turístico que nadie debe perderse y comeremos en el trayecto unos onigiris.-

.- ¿Oni—qué?- le preguntó el alemán interesado.

.- Son bolitas de arroz rellenas…considero que es como lo equivalente a los kebabs.- le dijo Sanae recordando cuando Genzo le llevó por primera vez a comer esos panecillos árabes.

.- ¡Genial, estoy emocionado!- le dijo el joven entregándole su brazo izquierdo para que la joven lo tomara y gustosa lo hizo.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos ya se encontraban comiendo los onigiris rellenos, y aunque para el gusto del alemán le hacía falta algo de salsa de soja (cosa que le preocupó un poco a Sanae, ya que considerar que al alimento le falta "sabor" podría considerarse una falta de respeto en el país del sol naciente) probó de varios sabores en lo que llegaban a su destinto. Le orientó cómo irse del hotel hacia el metro y viceversa, la verdad no era tanto pierde si aprendía cómo moverse pues había letreros que no tenían su traducción al inglés.

Llegaron a la Torre y subieron unos cuantos minutos…le parecía increíble que pese a ser época de extranjeros y de turistas, no hubiese tanta gente arriba como creyó. Karl atraía algunas miradas pero con los lentes puestos dificultaba a las personas a reconocerle…lo miró por unos instantes, éste sonreía a la vista que tenía frente a él.

.- _Was machst sehen…?-_ le preguntó Karl* la chica dejó a un lado su sonrisa y este se preocupó.

.- Hay algo que debo decirte…- le dijo Sanae tomando posición frente al joven que la observó sin comprender el cambio de humor de la chica.

Sanae lo observó…estaba fijamente viendo sus ojos azules…siempre le habían gustado, le recordaba al azul del cielo y había veces en que le recordaba el azul profundo de los mares cuando estaban a oscuras.

.- Estoy lista para el siguiente paso…Karl.- le dijo la joven y este metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

.- ¿Lista para…?-

Se levantó de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios. El tacto de estos eran muy distintos a los de Tsubasa, por un momento se acordó del suceso y sin pensarlo, tomó a Karl de la camisa para que se acercara más a ella, aventurándose a entreabrir los labios y pasar su lengua a la cavidad de Karl que respondió algo tarde y que al notar lo que Sanae estaba haciendo, le pasó los brazos tras su espalda y la presionaba con él, el beso era demasiado apasionado, sin embargo Karl pensó que era por las emociones de la joven (y no por que estuviese pensando en alguien más, alguien que quería olvidar en esos momentos). Suavizó el contacto y terminó con él a cabo de unos segundos más…el alemán la observó.

.- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres una relación conmigo?- le preguntó con algo de incredibilidad, sin soltar el abrazo.

.- Acepto ser tu novia, Karl.- le dijo la chica pasando sus brazos tras la nuca del chico.

La alzó ligero dándole un giro de 360 grados para regresarla a su lugar.

.- Mein Schatz! Me haces demasiado feliz.-

.- ¡Vamos! Aún quiero mostrarte algunas cosas antes de que termine la tarde.- le decía la chica una vez en el piso.

Ya estaba hecho…sabía que había dado un paso gigantesco, en el fondo lo quería: tenía sentimientos hacia el chico alemán…así que estaba decidida: olvidaría a Tsubasa Ozora con Karl H. Schneider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya con cafés en manos, Tsubasa y Yayoi se sentaron fuera del Starbucks, aunque la chica buscaba algo más artesanal, fue lo más cercano a un café frío sencillo y no acompañado de mil postres. Tuvieron una mesa algo alejada de tanta gente para evitar que el capitán fuese reconocido y apreció el gesto por parte de la chica cuando le dijo que se sentaran justo afuera en la sombra.

.- Debo reconocer, haz cambiado mucho tu aspecto físico que no te reconocí…te sienta bien ese look.- le dijo Tsubasa señalando su cabellera rojiza.

.- Bueno, una cambia con el tiempo…¿no crees?- le dijo feliz la chica y Tsubasa asintió.

.- Y…¿Cómo es eso de que no buscabas a Misugi?- le preguntó Tsubasa una vez más y lejos de otras personas, ya que le había dado la impresión de que ella parecía triste.

.- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?- le preguntó la chica—¿No lo viste en el entrenamiento acaso?- le dijo la chica evadiendo la pregunta.

.- Así lo hice, eso no quita que tenga curiosidad.- le dijo el chico

.- Jun y yo jamás fuimos novios ¿sabes? Me refiero a que en algún momento pensé que me lo iba a preguntar y…esa pregunta…jamás llegó…- le dijo la chica y él quedó con la mirada sorprendida.

.- Jamás llegó…pero creí que ustedes estaban enamorados.-

.- Eso creí yo también ¿sabes? O al menos es lo que todo mundo creía y decía. Es fecha que nunca pasamos de una relación formal.- le dijo la joven.

.- ¿Ya no hablan?- se extrañó más aún el capitán.

.- De cuando en cuando me llama por teléfono…ahora vivo en Tokio y estudio Administración de Empresas además de mi trabajo.- le dijo la joven y Tsubasa asintió comprendiendo mejor.

.- ¿Entonces, ya no lo amas o…cómo está?-

.- Hay algo todavía, no lo voy a negar…Jun siempre fue un…excelente partido de novio…pero como nunca avanzamos en lo que sea que tuvimos de relación…busqué mis metas y mis sueños…él nunca se opuso a que me mudara de ciudad, ni tampoco a que saliera con otras personas.-

.- ¡WOW! ¿Tanto así?- le preguntó Tsubasa después de dar un trago a su café frío

.- Sí, estuve saliendo con varios chicos…claro que tampoco se hizo nada con ellos…creo así estoy muy bien, no necesito nadie más.-

.- Comprendo, cada quien lleva su cruz como mejor le parezca.- le dijo el chico sonriente mirando a su entorno.

.- ¿Y tú con Sanae-chan? La última vez que hablé con ella apenas te habías ido a Brasil y parecía que entre ustedes había una relación.- le dijo la chica aunque adivinando el porte del capitán supo que las cosas no iban bien—¿Tan mal así?-

.- Yo…fui un idiota…pasaron tantas cosas también…- le dijo Tsubasa y Yayoi lo observó

.- Si me cuentas tu historia, yo te cuento la mía y podríamos ayudarnos. Algo me dice que el universo nos puso en el camino por algo, tal vez sea para eso.- le dijo la joven.

.- ¿Crees en esas cosas?- sin creer eso del universo ella asintió

.- Todo tiene un por qué…Cuando separas una partícula entrelazada y alejas ambas partes, una de la otra, si alteras o afectas una, la otra será afectada o alterada de la misma forma.-

.- ¿Hasta en extremos opuestos del mundo?- le preguntó nuevamente Tsubasa

.- Sí...-

.- Está bien…-

Tsubasa contó todo lo ocurrido con Sanae, sin omitir los detalles de lo ocurrido con Isabela y de cómo había sido el reencuentro con la primera y cómo había terminado todo con la segunda. Agregó la plática con Genzo y Misaki y solo podía observar la chica que tomaba tranquilamente su bebida y lo veía de vez en cuando sin expresión alguna. ¿Lo estaría analizando acaso? Eso no importaba ya, decirlo le ayudó a comprender mejor la historia que estaba viviendo y de lo idiota que se escuchaba cada vez que platicaba de liarse con Isabela, pero al mismo tiempo percatarse que Sanae no le correspondía de la misma forma que lo hacía antes.

.- Sueno como un idiota.- le dijo al final

.- No me parece que seas idiota...algo cínico sí…idiota enamorado te queda mejor.- le dijo la joven y este rió.

.- Gracias…me lo merezco.- le dijo

.- Por el contrario, te sirvió decirlo para analizarlo y comprendo que quieras recuperar a Sanae, ella siempre me ha parecido lindísima persona…pero…si Sanae está ya con otra persona, te advierto que las mujeres también somos muy caprichudas con nuestras parejas…no importa quien. Y por otro lado, si ella correspondió tu beso, tal vez todavía sienta algo por ti y solo esté confundida.- le dijo la chica.

.- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?-

.- Esperar…ser paciente capitán. Hasta que algunas cosas tomen forma.- le dijo la chica

.- No sé si pueda esperar mucho, algo me dice que Karl me está ganando mucho terreno.-

.- De ganarlo tendrías qué respetar la decisión de Sanae…¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperarla?- le preguntó la chica

.- Todo…-

.- Bien…puedo ayudarte un poco en eso, estaré yendo seguido a la Federación, talvez pueda hablar con ella y ver qué ocurre.-

.- Te lo agradecería mucho, no tengo mucho de donde empezar.-

.- Así pasa…-

.- ¿Y tu historia con Misugi?-

.- Jun y yo fuimos una especie de novios…o amigovios por así decirlo…en la preparatoria estuvimos siempre pegados, todo lo hacíamos juntos, desde ir al cine, hasta hacer deberes juntos, siempre le acompañé al doctor a sus citas, jamás me perdí un partido…incluso…bueno…- se quedó muda y Tsubasa la observó feliz—Muchas "primeras veces"…lo amaba Tsubasa.-

.- ¿Él no sentía lo mismo?-

.- Nunca me lo dijo…al menos no en mi cara…me demostraba afecto y cariño, pero cuando hablé una ocasión sobre matrimonio, fue como si hubiera cambiado todo…y fue ahí cuando comprendí que él no estaba listo para algo más serio. Por eso busqué mis traslados a otras partes, dejé de hablar con él y empecé también a salir con otras personas. Je je, nunca salí del ámbito deportivo, salí con un chico muy talentoso del voleibol llamado Oikawa Toru…-

.- ¿Qué no fue él quien estuvo considerado para el equipo juvenil de Japón de Voley?-

.- Él mismo…-

.- Ya, capto…¿Y Jun no te llamó de vuelta?-

.- Me buscó muchas veces, pero fue difícil hablar de nosotros, cuando accedía a salir con él, terminaba por reclamarme que me había distanciado. Y con justa razón…podía comprenderlo, sin embargo cada vez que le decía sobre nosotros, se quedaba mudo…no iba a esperarlo más. Me desesperé.- le dijo la chica.

.- Comprendo, no pensé que Misugi huyera así de las relaciones serias.- le dijo

.- Le deseo lo mejor, supongo en algún momento nos miraremos de vuelta…espero estar lista para mirarlo de frente y ser amigos.- le dijo la joven aunque sintiéndose diminuta.

.- Eso será difícil incluso para ti…- le dijo Tsubasa comprendiendo el mensaje cruzándose de brazos analizando la situación de ella.

.- Es algo que deberá pasar…¿qué me dices de esa Isabela?-

.- ¿Qué hay con ella?-

.- ¿Sigue buscándote?-

.- Dejé todo en claro hoy que no deseaba saber nada de ella…por ahora es lo mejor.-

.- ¿Sabes, Tsubasa? No creo que con esa plática te deje de molestar…-

.- Me da igual, lo siento, pero necesito que se aleje de mí. Necesito concentrarme en los entrenamientos, en los partidos y sobre todo en cómo recuperar a Sanae.-

.- ¡Bien ahí! ¡Dios son las 6:00 PM! Necesito regresar a casa a hacer un video, ¿me acompañas?- se levantó de su asiento siendo seguida por el chico.

.- Sí, sirve que conozco tu departamento.- le brindó su brazo a la joven que lo tomaba con gusto.

.- ¡Gracias Tsubasa!- le dijo la chica ladeando su cabeza cerca del hombro del joven que le ofrecía para escoltarla.

Al cabo de un rato caminando y platicando cómo les había ido, llegaron al departamento de la joven.

.- Tsubasa…dale tiempo a Sanae…algo me dice que ella volverá a ti.- le dijo la chica en el marco de la puerta, su departamento estaba en el primer piso por lo que no tuvieron que subir escaleras ni nada.

.- Eso quisiera yo creer, es solo que me cuesta…No tuve tampoco muchas noticias de ella, ¿no habré sido obstinado en ver que todo terminó? Porque me terminaron…fue real eso.-

.- Sí pero las personas cambian…y el amor nunca cambia…- le dijo como intentando decir que ella jamás dejó de amar a Misugi. Se acercó al joven dándole un abrazo fuerte—Gracias por traerme. ¿Me llamas luego, verdad?- le dijo la chica.

.- ¡Por supuesto! No quisiera que perdiéramos la amistad otra vez.-

.- Te aseguro que no sucederá, nos estaremos viendo seguido también-

.- Descansa.-

Y fue así como se rencontró con aquella niña que había ayudado cuando eran niños. Se dirigió de vuelta al hotel cuando en el camino de vuelta se topó a Sanae dando un beso a los labios a un alemán afuera de las instalaciones. Respiró hondo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Por un momento pensó que iba a lanzársele sobre el alemán…Sanae se había separado de Karl y observó que Tsubasa estaba a unos metros de distancia con las manos en los bolsillos sin ninguna expresión.

.- ¿Qué no es ese Tsubasa Ozora? ¡Hola!- le saludaba el alemán mientras el japonés solo asentía el rostro a modo de saludo y observaba ahora a la castaña que trataba de mirar a otro lado.

Sabía que la había visto…su mirada parecía querer quemar vivo al rubio y de paso ¿también a ella?

Aún así, el joven caminó tranquilo, pasó por su costado, como si no los conociera y siguió su andar hasta entrar al hotel.

"_Esto no se queda así Schneider"…_

Pensó al momento de presionar el botón de los elevadores dirigiéndose a su habitación, sacó el móvil, no pensó que fuera a hablar tan pronto con ella.

.- _¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas algo?_\- le dijo Yayoi del otro lado del teléfono.

.- ¿Sabes? Hay una manera en que me puedes ayudar Yayoi. ¿Te interesa escuchar?-

.- _Emmm…por tu tono de voz…no sé…me das miedo…-_ le dijo la chica riéndose

.- Te veo mañana en la cafetería de la Federación a las 8:00, antes del entrenamiento.-

.- _Está bien. ¡Nos vemos!_\- colgaba la chica y el capitán se adentraba a su cuarto sonriendo de lado.

El juego había comenzado…

**FIN DEL 7MO CAPÍTULO**

_*** Liebe: Querida, cariño…adjetivo calificativo para referirse a un ser amado**_

_*** Was machst sehen?: ¿Qué estás viendo?**_

_*** Mein Schatz: mi tesoro, aunque también se puede utilizar como "mi amor", dependiendo del contexto.**_

**Notas: Lamento haberme tardado más con este capítulo. Y no, no es por estar casada, solo me entró algo de depresión y tuve qué recurrir a un tiempo para mí en lo que me adapto a mi nuevo estilo de vida y de escribir los episodios. Estoy haciendo otro fic pero de Shaman King, espero eso ayude también a la creatividad a no estar estancada solo con una serie (contrario en lo que algún momento pensé que haría, pero me ha sido imposible). Trataré de no tardarme, este episodio salió después de 2 semanas de redactarlo y estarlo cambiando y alterando. Pero dio un excelente resultado. **

**Las frases en alemán son algunas de las cosas que aprendí cuando fui a Berlín en el 2015. Espero no molestar con colocarlos, siento que es mas bien para darle énfasis a Karl pues me parece muy sexy jiji. **

**Ahora sí, los reviews:**

**Genevieve Wundt: discúlpame hermosa, aquí está la entrega y ya hay algo de Yayoi y Jun, no te defraudaré con su historia, estoy segura que te encantará y que he pensado en un futuro hacer también algo para ellos dos. Gracias por el halago de decirme bonita, también eres hermosa en tus fotos. En cuanto a la boda, la pantalla de LED fue idea de mi esposo, la idea era poner intros en audio latino para estar cantando y brincando pues total todos somos unos ñoños jaja osea los amigos de mi esposo y mis amigos también. De hecho con CT brincamos y cantamos, peeeeeeeero resulta que el DJ no puso todas las canciones, solo puso Dragon Ball y CT y ya! La verdad me molesté por eso! Porque yo esperaba las de Sailor Moon, Ranma, Saint Seiya y no las pusieron. Pero pues ya pasó, ya no puedo quejarme, solo les dije al dueño de las producciones para que estuviera enterado de lo que hizo el DJ. **

**Seilornyan: Sí, las hormonas andan alborotadas, sobretodo cuando se crean tensiones sexuales así de fuertes…la verdad estoy tratando de hacerlo ver como 50 sombras de Grey jajajaja aunque la película no me gustó, pero me agrada para que Sanae y Tsubasa estén así jujujuju Gracias por tus buenos deseos e igualmente espero que andes bien.**

**Gaby Chanii: Gracias por las felicitaciones, y me es lindo leer que hubo una persona que leyera los 6 episodios de un golpe, hacen que alimente a mi musa a seguir redactando esta historia, espero que te esté gustando. **

**Gracias a quienes pasan a leer el fic y a quienes no. **

**Saludos! **


	8. Perdiendo el control

Capítulo 8: Fuera de control.

Tsubasa Ozora en la cafetería de la Federación a las 7:45 AM De la entrada apareció una bella chica con los cabellos lisos en tonos rosados muy llamativos, con vestido negro de estampados de estrellas que conectaba al cuello y luego abría cayendo por su cuerpo hasta la altura de los muslos, no tenía mangas (corte halter) y la espalda tenía un escote algo pronunciado. Sus zapatillas eran una coquetas sandalias con bajo tacón de color de su piel y como solía verle, algo de maquillaje con los labios pintados en tonos bermellón resaltando su rostro. Llegó a la mesa del joven y traía un jugo de naranja en sus manos con un lonche envuelto en papel encerado. ¿Su cabello ahora parecía más rosa? Le dio la impresión a Tsubasa cuando se levantó a saludarle con un abrazo.

.- ¿Es mi imaginación o tu cabello se ve más rosado?- le preguntó Tsubasa señalando su cabellera.

Iba a darle lugar a que se sentara frente a él, sin embargo la joven tomó iniciativa de sentarse a su lado, bastante pegada a él.

.- Así es, necesitaba un retoque, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía qué filmar un video? Anoche aproveché para eso. ¿Te gusta?- le decía la chica en tono coqueto que el joven no supo por qué estaba comportándose así, ella tomaba un mechón largo y medio lo movía para mostrar lo brillante que estaba.

.- Pues sí, me agrada…- le decía el chico hasta que ella se hizo un poco hacia el frente.

Pasó un momento cuando observó que Misugi (quien estaba del otro lado de la cafetería) se había levantado para tomar un café del estante donde estaban los refills, como cerciorándose de estar viendo a Yayoi con él…

.- Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar?- le decía la chica ladeando su rostro y entrecerrando sus párpados con una sonrisa—Algo me dice que tu idea es muuuuuy descabellada.- le dice la chica.

.- No sé cómo suene…anoche me encontré a Sanae besando al Schneider, y el muy cretino me lo restregó en la cara saludándome.-

Yayoi abrió los ojos muy grandes.

.- Noooo….¿enserio hizo eso?- la verdad estaba siendo bastante chismosa, le encantaba el drama y el joven solo asintió—Vaya, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo.- le decía comprendiendo.

.- Necesito ayuda Yayoi, ¿podemos acelerar que hables con ella?-

.- ¿Para eso me buscaste?- le preguntó la chica sonriente, no creyendo que ahí terminara la historia.

.- De hecho no…¿buscas darle celos a Misugi, no?- le dijo Tsubasa una vez que la joven se pegara más hasta tomar la mano izquierda del joven.

.- ¡Bingo!- le decía en una sonrisa abierta ladenado su cabeza en el hombro del capitán notando que el joven príncipe del campo estuviera bastante sacado de idea de qué estaba ocurriendo con ellos dos—Y ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Sanae?-

.- Supongo en el consultorio, desconozco su itinerario.- le decía el capitán cayendo en cuenta sobre ello.

.- Mmmm o sea, me das la idea ¿pero no sabes qué hace tu novia-no-novia? Eso está muy mal, necesitas apurarte…pero está bien…te ayudaré Tsubasa…si tú me ayudas a mí.- le dijo la chica levantándose de golpe y dejando al capitán solo en la cafetería recibiendo algunas miradas incrédulas por parte de sus compañeros.

Haciendo como si nada más importara, se levantó para retirarse hacia las canchas, quería correr un poco antes de iniciar el día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae se encontraba en las canchas a temprana hora, acomodando lo necesario para continuar con el proyecto de Manabu el cual aún no asignaban el nombre, suponía pronto debía tenerlo. Por extraño que parecía: se sentía bien, ¿algo feliz?. No recordaba cuándo se sintió así la última vez…era muy parecido a cuando llegó a Hamburgo. ¿Y por qué ahora se siente de tal forma como si no hubiera tenido paz en su regreso a Japón? Tal vez estaba alucinando, no importaba mucho. Tomó la caja de los chalecos.

Pronto iniciaría el entrenamiento cuando vio que de la entrada a las canchas llegaba un joven de cabellos negros, y que se detenía a la distancia al verla y ella no se movió de donde estaba.

El chico se acercó después una pausa algo prolongada y al estar frente a frente a la joven la saludó…

.- Buenos días…¿todo listo para el entrenamiento?- preguntó el joven, después de todo, era el capitán y quería cerciorarse que todo fuera en orden.

.- Buenos días, sí…todo listo.- le decía la joven.

Y es que, el ambiente se puso incómodo. De momento a otro recordó el beso haciendo que la chica tensara el cuerpo a tal grado que sentía que le pesaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer? Estaba tornándose bastante extraño…Tsubasa al notar lo que posible estaba pensando la chica, se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado. Después de todo sabía que de estar así debía ser por él y quería llevar a cabo el plan de recuperarle.

.- Lamento lo de ayer Sany…- le dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la chica.

.- ¿Lo lamentas?- se sorprendió la chica sin comprender…no entendía nada ahora.

.- Estás con Schneider y…no quería creerlo…- le decía el joven haciendo que Sanae abriera sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

.- Bueno…sí…creo debes saberlo ya, es mi novio.- le decía la joven.

Tsubasa suspiró…en parte tenía ganas de golpear algo iba a comentar algo cuando escucharon un grito del otro lado de las canchas, que hizo que Sanae se llevara una mano al pecho y el capitán se pusiera rígido ante la llegada de una brasileña.

.- _**¡TÚ! ¿Qué haces tú con ella?-**_ le decía la joven señalando a Tsubasa que se ponía frente a la castaña como si la defendiera de "algo"—Te he buscado desde ayer y no recibo respuesta ¿y ahora me puedes explicar qué haces con ella?-

.- Ok, ¿qué significa este drama?- le preguntó el chico alzando una ceja sin comprender pero comprobando que Sanae seguía tras él también sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

.- Deberías saber de sobra que es novia de Schneider, los vi ayer y quise llamarte para decírtelo.- le decía Isabela, furiosa ante el hecho de que el joven parecía no tener indicios de hacerle caso.

.- ¿Y por eso vienes a hacer un escándalo aquí?- le decía el joven a lo que iba viendo que llegaban compañeros del equipo, claro haciendo caso omiso a lo que ocurría en la cancha y se pasó una mano por el rostro, lo que faltaba. Se acercó a la brasileña para tomarle del brazo y tratar de escoltarla a la salida, pues realmente comenzaba a hacer el momento demasiado incómodo y más si pronto se acercaba el entrenador. Siendo él el capitán, quería impedir todo aquello.

.- ¡Déjate de juegos Tsubasa, sabes bien de lo que hablo! ¡Esa ni siquiera le interesas! ¿Por qué sigues de terco?- le decía la joven señalando a la castaña que se hizo hacia atrás llevándose la mano al pecho.

.- A mí déjame fuera de esto.- le decía Sanae audible aunque el comentario iba más para el capitán que para la chica, furiosa seguía insistiendo hasta que apareció una chica de cabellos rosados.

.- ¿Todo bien, amor?- escucharon proveniente de la entrada y tanto Sanae, como Tsubasa e Isabella observaron a la chica que sonreía al chico y se acercaba a estos—Parece que he llegado algo tarde a la fiesta.- les decía.

Y aunque Isabella dejó de forcejear con el chico que la dirigía a la salida ahora veía a la joven con ojos asesinos, sin embargo Yayoi ni se inmutó.

.- ¿_Amor_?- le preguntaba alzando una ceja sin comprender, a su vez observando a la castaña que había dejado de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo del entrenamiento sin tampoco entender lo que la otra joven decía.

.- ¡Mucho gusto, Aoba Yayoi, soy novia de Tsubasa!- le decía extendiendo su mano derecha con firmeza esperando que la brasileña imitara la acción sin tener éxito. Miró a el joven que seguía sin decir nada, solo observando a su entorno que los demás compañeros no parecían entender nada…mucho menos el número 24 de la selección para ser precisos que al escuchar esto, había apretado su botella de agua tan fuerte que lo rompió y el contenido se esparció—Tú debes ser Isabella, Tsubasa me comentó que lo ayudaste mucho en Brasil, te agradezco mucho por tu atención, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.- le decía la joven alegre acercándose al capitán recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Isabella parpadeó y negaba con su rostro sin creer lo que escuchaba, ¿de cuando acá aparecía esta "Aoba Yayoi"?, no figuraba en su diccionario ni en la bitácora del tiempo que conocía al japonés.

.- Después te veo.- le decía Isabella al capitán y se retiraba echando humo por las orejas visiblemente molesta.

Tanto Yayoi como Tsubasa se observaron y luego la chica miró a Sanae que hacía como que no estaba partícipe en la conversación, sin embargo sí estaba afectada. Lo sabía pues había comenzado a hacer movimientos torpes con las manos tratando de "concentrarse" en sus quehaceres.

.- Gracias.- le murmuró Tsubasa cuando llegaron tanto Misaki como Genzo, obvio estos con miles de preguntas en la cabeza con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Para qué hacer el cuento tan largo? Se preguntó Yayoi virando los ojos de mala gana hacia el capitán quien le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro y saludaba a los otros dos jóvenes.

.- ¡Qué gusto verlos otra vez, chicos!- y al ver que el joven Misugi seguía sin despegar la vista de donde estaban todos, esta sonrió satisfecha—Te veo después, cielo.- le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba saltarina de felicidad colocándose sus lentes y retirándose del lugar.

.- ¿Nos puedes explicar qué rayos ocurre?- preguntó Misaki al joven Tsubasa.

.- Larga historia, será después.- les dijo el chico cuando notaba que Sanae estaba atenta a todo lo que estaban hablando. Sonrió para sus adentros, esta confusión sí que estaba saliendo a la perfección.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por su parte Sanae no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, si hasta hace unos momentos apenas estaban platicando tanto ella como el capitán de su reciente relación con Schneider y ahora ¿él estaba también con novia? No lo comprendía. No tenía ningún sentido, y si antes estaba en paz y feliz ahora quería aventar todo.

"_¿Quién rayos se cree que es, Tsubasa?" _

Pensaba más de una ocasión.

"_¿Y a mi qué más me da, no?"_

"_Puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, no me importa, debería concentrarme en mi relación con Karl…él SÍ es un caballero"._

Tratando de convencerse en más de una ocasión que no ocurría nada, que todo estaba bien, no iba a negar que sentía una espina en el estómago que le caía mal. Se tocó la comisura de los labios…y entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

"_Sólo está jugando contigo, Sanae…y otra vez estás cayendo en su plan"._

Se retiró nuevamente a la cancha, le demostraría a ese idiota que no le había afectado nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Si bien Misugi, quien se alistaba para ir al entrenamiento había presenciado todo lo ocurrido con el capitán, aprovechó que aún quedaban unos minutos libres para irse tras la pelirroja alcanzándola cerca de los vestidores.

.- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacías con Tsubasa y que sales con él?- le preguntó Jun alcanzándola del brazo que abría los ojos de par en par.

.- ¡Hola Jun!...Podrías ser más amable…Por otro lado…No sabía que tenía qué pedirte permiso.- le respondió Yayoi sin comprender el mensaje del futbolista que estaba molesto.

.- Me parece extraño, nos vimos hace dos meses y ahora ¿sales con él?-

.- ¿Y si salgo con él, qué problema habría?.-

Jun se acercó hasta el oído de la joven.

.- Ah sí claro…¿Quieres que te recuerde esa noche?...La manera de nuestros besos…de cómo gritabas que no dejara de hacerte sentir bien…-

Su corazón se precipitó al escucharlo tan cerca y sentir su respiración agitada…le daba la impresión de que en verdad estaba molesto al verlo con el capitán del equipo y aunque en parte le daba gusto saber que aún había algo por ella, sintió enfurecerse…más con ella misma que con él. Tomó aire de más y lo exhaló leve dando un suspiro audible para el chico que retrocedió confundido, ahora parecía ¿enojada?. La pelirrosa lo vio a los ojos y acomodando su bolsa, negó ligero la cabeza y se retiraba del lugar. Misugi no esperaba esa reacción, ¿por qué se iba la joven de esa forma? Pero esta vez no iba a escapar, necesitaba saber qué ocurría con Tsubasa y quería confirmarlo_ ya_. Estaba tan celado de haberlos visto tomados de las manos en el almuerzo y no comprendía por qué la chica también se había tomado foto junto con él y la había subido a sus redes sociales. Importándole poco que estaban de vuelta al pasillo cerca de los vestidores –o mas bien olvidando donde estaba- le llamó…

.- _**¡Yayoi!**__\- _alzó la voz una vez alcanzándola y ella viró, iba a hablar por lo que el joven enmudeció al ver la reacción.

.- Dicen que cuando encuentras tres razones para no salir con alguien, deberías hacerle caso a la intuición.- le dijo la chica con un ademán en las manos como intentando explicar un punto.

Jun guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pants de entrenamiento mirándola a los ojos sin despegar la tarea de prestarle atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

.- ¿Y puedes pensar en tres razones?- le preguntó interesando en lo que fuese a decir.

.- Sí.-

.- Te escucho.-

.- En primero: no soy la persona más inteligente, no soy cien por ciento independiente aún, que tengo muchas deudas….Y sí, siempre estará el pequeño problema de _"verme un tanto flaca"_….-

Misugi se quedó perplejo a escuchar todo eso.

.- En cambio tú, planchas y doblas tu ropa interior una vez que sale de la lavandería—fue interrumpida por Jun quien iba a reírse. Eso fue una ocasión que la joven se quedó a dormir a su casa.

.- ¡Eso no! No puede ser un motivo.- le dijo el joven señalando con el índice, como si tuviera un papel frente a él y lo tachaba.

.- No. _¡Pero tampoco eres perfecto__!_ Miras a los demás por debajo de tu nariz con aires de superioridad y no eres lo suficiente capaz de ser exponencialmente afectivo o espontáneo con alguien en público…- le decía la chica y fue ahí, cuando le dio con un balde de agua helada al Príncipe de Cristal—Más de una ocasión me diste a entender que buscabas encontrar alguien tan _perfecta_ que no necesitarías tener qué justificarle a nadie sobre por qué estarías con ella…Ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, incluso a ti…- al decirlo fue como si se hubiera liberado de un peso grande de encima.

Una vez más, Misugi solo la observaba sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo Yayoi continuó, ahora tenía una expresión de incredibilidad…

.-Tú…¿Te casarías conmigo…?- le soltó.

No era expresión de incredibilidad: era un reclamo guardado. Lo comprobó y Jun quien parecía que iba a hablar, se calló al segundo de abrir la boca. Yayoi resopló de indignación, algo como un "lo sabía".

.- Entiende…necesito a alguien que esté dispuesto a mostrar el valor de estar conmigo…-

Al ver que el chico seguía sin hablar, dio media vuelta y se retiró por donde habían llegado.

Mientras Jun iba adentrándose a los vestidores, la joven traía un par de lágrimas que rápido las limpiaba en lo que visualizaba a Tsubasa Ozora que iba directo a los vestidores también…No hacía falta disimularlo que había llorado, traía aún la nariz enrojecida y los ojos algo rojizos y se acercaba a este.

.- ¿Escuchaste?- le preguntó la joven musitando esto último.

.- Lo lamento Yayoi, no quería ocasionar problemas.- le dijo Tsubasa dándole los brazos para abrazarla y esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de este.

.- Esto es algo que ya sabía…es el típico caso de _"amiga, date cuenta"_.- le decía sonriendo separándose del abrazo.

.- Olvida mi propuesta ¿sí?-

.- No Tsubasa, por el contrario: la acepto. Me cayó muy mal la forma en que esa tal Isabela llegó contigo y con Sanae.-

.- Está negada a que no somos nada, se le pasará y yo no quiero ocasionar ahora problemas contigo con Misugi ni con Sanae.-

.- Lo hago no solo por ti y por Sanae, sino porque quiero ver hasta donde llega Jun al ver que lo he "_cambiado"…¿_podrías tú apoyarme también?-

El joven la miró a sus ojos, estaba decidida, no cambiaba el semblante con el que le estaba comentando aquello. Por otro lado, no le desagradaba del todo su plan para recuperar a Sanae. Solo que al haber un trato en mesa…había qué ponerle los puntos sobre las "í". La tomó del brazo indicándole que lo siguiera lejos de los vestidores, ya que bien quería evitar otro enfrentamiento entre el príncipe y ella ¿o tal vez entre él y el príncipe? Estando un poco retirados la puso frente a él.

.- Sabes que sí, pero por ende, si es estamos ayudándonos…¿Hasta qué límites habrá en ello? Sobretodo en público, frente a ellos.- le decía Tsubasa mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

.- Tsubasa…no es la primera vez que finjo interés por otra persona…te dije lo de Oikawa…-

.- Pero Oikawa no era tu mejor amigo de niños…ni tampoco el capitán del equipo donde está tu ex…¿qué hago si quiere golpearme en los vestidores?-

Ahora parecía comprenderlo mejor la chica…

.- No te golpeará, no le conviene…Abrazarnos está bien, tomarnos de las manos no hay problema…besos, solo en situaciones de emergencia; hasta ahí.- le decía bastante confiada que Tsubasa alzó una ceja. No había considerado en algún momento besarle, eso ya sería demasiado extraño viniendo de ella incluso.

.- Yayoi, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres.- le decía Tsubasa algo consternado y ella reía ahora.

.- Todo saldrá bien Tsubasa, confía en mí…además, velo por la parte que somos _"solteros",_ también no me vendría mal un acompañante para ir al cine, a comprar helado, salir a pasear y sé que me cuidarías mucho. Abrazarte no sería ningún problema para mí.-

.- Buen punto…- comprendiendo el mensaje.

.- ¿Me ayudarías también a que mis redes se incrementen, verdad? Al menos dame ése crédito.- le decía pensando en la cantidad de personas que le escribirían si ponía cosas relacionadas al capitán de la selección japonesa y el chico se echó a reír.

.- Ok, me parece buen trato ése, sería un pago justo. ¿Vamos después a comer?- le decía el joven y la chica asintió con un mejor humor al que había llegado.

.- Sí.-

.- ¿Algo que se te antoje?-

.- ¡Momento, Tsubasa! Eso sí lo aclaro desde ahora…dividiremos la cuenta en dos; el que seamos novios de mentiras no quiere decir que estaré permitiendo que me invites todas las veces.- el chico sonrió ampliamente al verle un tanto molesta.

.- Está bieeeeeen, tranquilaaaaa.- le decía en tono jugando al chico, sonaba bien dividir la cuenta.

.- ¡Genial, creo un okonomiyaki de camarones estará bien! Llámame cuando salgas del entrenamiento.- le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y retirándose hacia las oficinas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Parecía que las cosas estaban saliendo de control en tan poco tiempo, mientras el número 10 se ponía a ejercitarse, no podía evitar dar las miradas hacia la médico que estaba como si nada atendiendo a Soda y a Aoi. Si le agregamos que hubo quienes tomaron su tiempo para hablarle…por ejemplo Misugi, quien se había puesto una barrera invisible con él y se limitaba a hablarle solo para confirmar órdenes del capitán, sabía que todos habían tomado una actitud extraña. Como si fuese una enfermedad o algo de mucho cuidado y que nadie debía tocarlo o hablarle. Así lo relacionó.

Suspiró a la vez que hacía a un lado esos pensamientos, ¿qué más daba lo que pensaban los demás? Él estaba bastante seguro de su plan, había generado algo en la castaña, lo sabía aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, y pese a la intromisión de Isabella, sabía que había dado en el clavo. ¿Cómo lo iba a aprovechar?

Empezaría por salir más veces con Yayoi, no le desagradaba nada y –Sanae no lo escuche- era una mujer sumamente guapa también. A diferencia de Isabella, Yayoi le brindaba confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. ¿Será por eso que Jun no se atrevía a dar más pasos con ella? Era algo que también le inquietaba, más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. Ya habrá momento de ello.

Misaki y Genzo se la pasaban con él, platicando de todo un poco omitiendo lo ocurrido, mas sabía que tarde que temprano le preguntarían y debía también prepararse para las respuestas.

"_Tsubasa Ozora…estás metido en serios problemas"_pensó una vez en el campo recibiendo el balón por parte de Hyuga y comenzando el entrenamiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un break pequeño, Sanae iba a dirigirse hacia su consultorio con los reportes de Manabu y tenerlos listos para los archivos, iba concentrada en su tablet cuando de frente escuchó la voz de Yayoi que estaban tomándole fotos cerca de las instalaciones mientras ella daba su mejor sonrisa y cambiaba su cabellera de lado para hacerla lucir con más volumen.

.- Creo que con estas fotos son más que suficientes, Aoba-chan.- le decía el fotógrafo mirando su cámara.

.- ¡Perfecto, me las pasan más al rato!- les decía la chica despidiéndose con la mano y observando a la castaña—¡Sanae-chan, hola!- decía la joven acercándose a la médico quien alzaba una ceja sintiéndose extraña.

.- Hola.- se limitó a decir en lo que ella llegaba.

.- ¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos, veo que eres parte del cuerpo médico de Japón!- le dijo feliz la chica.

.- Sí, llevo rato en ello…- nuevamente esa sensación de no querer hablar con ella.

.- ¿Y cómo les está yendo a todos?- preguntó la chica haciendo caso omiso a las caras de pocas amigas que le brindaba Sanae y que trataba con mucha fuerza cambiarla, era parecido a cuando estuvieron en primaria y que Sanae no podía ocultar que estaba enamorada de Tsubasa.

.- Bien, están mejorando bastante, con este ritmo podremos ganar la copa.-

.- Sanae ¿cómo le haces? Si tu novio es el capitán de Alemania, ¿no deberías también estar apoyándole?- le preguntó Yayoi como quien no quiere la cosa y Sanae alzó una ceja.

.- Emmm sí, o sea es mi novio, pero quiero que mi país gane, es algo que siempre lo he reflejado en mi relación.- le dijo Sanae.

.- ¡Me encantaría que nos pusiéramos al tanto de una de la otra! ¿Te animas? Así me platicas todo lo que pasó con Schneider.- le decía Yayoi esperando una reacción de la castaña que dio resultados.

.- ¡Claro! Así también me platicarás cómo es que Tsubasa y tú están juntos también.- le dijo Sanae sonriéndole más falsa que nada.

.- Es algo muy reciente, pero siento que es amor del bueno, ya sabes. Te dejo, parece que estás ocupada, ¿luego paso a tu consultorio?-

.- Está bien.- le decía Sanae observándola que se ponía sus lentes de sol y se retiraba.

.- Estaré pasando por la Federación un rato, no me caería mal chismear con una amiga.- le decía y se retiraba con paso gatuno.

"_Bueno, tenemos rato sin platicar, siempre la consideré amiga…"_ pensó la castaña recordando a qué iba en primer lugar a su lugar de trabajo.

_**FIN DEL 8VO CAPÍTULO.**_

_**Notas:**_

_**Sí ya sé, súper corto y más confuso que nada. Que todo pasó sumamente rápido. **_

_**¿Qué pasará ahora con Tsubasa con respecto a Sanae? ¿Podrá fingir con Yayoi una relación como dicen? ¿Qué pasará con Sanae y sus pensamientos? ¿Sanae y Yayoi sí podrán entablar una amistad? ¿Y qué dicen de Misugi? **_

_**Puros problemas que se avecinan.**_

_**Genevieve Wundt: perdóname hermosa, han sido meses de locura. Ya tengo un espacio de trabajo de costura muy bueno, poco a poco ahí la llevo, recibo mucha ayuda de mi esposo así que va todo en orden, espero que para ti también.**_

_**Saludos a todos los que se pasan a leer esta historia.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_


End file.
